You Paired Me With Who?
by Midori12
Summary: The characters of Pokémon have been paired off with some strange people and/or Pokémon, but how do they really feel about it? Well, here's their first-hand accounts! Watch them go through their own Shipping lists with mostly humorous responses! What could go wrong? - Latest Character: FennelShipping
1. BarryShipping

**So, since I'm not (too) biased on Pokémon Shippings, why not explore how they feel about being paired with other people and/or Pokémon? I know this has been done before, but here's my take on it.**

**Who to start with? Ash is too cliché, he'll be later. Since there seems to be some running joke with the name of this character's Shipping names (and because I love him to pieces), I'll start with…**

* * *

**BarryShipping**

What is this now? Fans like to romantically pair me with other characters? And you want to know _my _opinion on them? Um, okay. I guess I'm up for anything. But if I don't agree with this, I'm fining you!

**AttentionDeficitShipping – Barry x Jessie**

Attention deficit? Ignoring… Um, Jessie? Yeah, I don't think so. Bad guys are not my cup of tea…

**BoastShipping – Barry x Ursula**

I don't think Ursula and I would get along… She seems scary…

**BoulevardShipping – Barry x Silver**

Silver? Yeah, I'm not sure about him. He reminds me of Paul…in a cold-shoulder type of way, not a douchy way.

**BrokenFaderCartelShipping – Barry x Feebas**

A Feebas? Really, guys?

**CaffeineShipping – Barry x Steven Stone**

Caffeine! I was told that I consume too much of it. Hmm, Steven Stone? Never met the guy, but I heard somewhere that he's pretty cool.

**CalendarShipping – Barry x May**

I've never met May, but from what I've heard from Ash, she seems like a cool chick. Reminds me of Dawn in a way.

**CaramelMacchiatoShipping – Barry x Cilan**

Mmm…caramel macchiato… Oh, Cilan? Never met him either, but he and his brothers are in charge of a restaurant! I wanna go!

**ChallengeShipping – Barry x Palmer**

…My _dad_? Wait, wait, some people _support _this Ship? _WHAT?_

**ChocolateCoffeeShipping – Barry x Iris**

Chocolate coffee! Oh, Iris? She seems like someone I could get along with.

**ClingyShipping – Barry x Lucas**

Lucas! He's my best friend, along with Dawn, and we're all really close. I could see why people would support the two of us.

**ColdcoffeeShipping – Barry x Paul**

P-Paul? Yeah, I admire him, but…he's so rude to me. Kinda sad, really. I just want to be his friend…

**CollideShipping – Barry x Ash**

Ash? Eh, we're friends, but not more than that. Besides, he already has enough trouble with girls, supposedly.

**ConquistadorInstantLeprosySh ipping – Barry x Muk**

WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?**  
****  
DesktopcoreShipping – Barry x Missingno.**

WHAT THE HELL AGAIN, GUYS? IS MISSINGNO. EVEN A POKÉMON?

**EbbShipping – Barry x Empoleon**

*Facepalm* No.

**EmulateShipping – Barry x Zoey**

Zoey and I are okay, but I don't think we'd ever go out.

**FairHairedShipping – Barry x Cynthia**

Cynthia? I'd like to score a date with her, but I'm sure many guys would. She's awesome!

**FallToGraceShipping – Barry x Arceus**

AAAHHHH, GUYS! You're killin' me, here. The _God _of Pokémon?

**GiveDaddyTheKnifeShipping – Barry x Kris**

Who the hell came up with the name for this one? I've never met Kris. I don't know anything about her.

**HerbalCoffeeShipping – Barry x Leaf**

Herbal coffee? Hmm, I'll have to try it. I've never met Leaf, either.

**HotCoffeeShipping – Barry x Reggie**

Paul's brother? See, I can't see how they're related at all. He's really nice.

**HyperShipping – Barry x Bianca (BW)**

This is apparently a very popular pairing, but I've only met Bianca once. I've been told that it wouldn't be a good idea to be a room together for fear that we would break _everything_. Which I'm assuming is a good thing we met outside… Some people also think that we're related, which would make this Ship weird…

People paired me and my dad _together_, guys…

**IcedCoffeeShipping – Barry x Marley**

I feel like she would be very annoyed with me… Maybe not as much as Ursula, but I haven't had a chance to get to know Marley.

**KusobokechinkoShipping – Barry x himself**

Very funny, guys…

**KusomangaShipping – Barry x Pearl (Special)**

My PokéSpe counterpart? Whoa, that's just bizarre…

**KusotranceShipping – Barry x Sabrina**

I'm terrified of this woman…

**LameBrainShipping – Barry x Conway**

Yeah, no…

**MercurialShipping – Barry x Looker**

The detective? Um, no…

**Mutant64Shipping – Barry x Ditto**

C'MON GUYS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!

**NexpressoShipping – Barry x Hilda**

What's a nexpresso? I've never met Hilda, but she's friends with Bianca so maybe I'll meet her one day.

**PlasmaCoffeeShipping – Barry x N**

Y'know, I just now noticed all of the coffee references… N? He seems like he needs a hug. I feel bad for him.

**ReinShipping – Barry x Brock**

Nope.

**SakugoShipping – Barry x Kenny**

We're good friends, but that's it.

**SanFranciscoShipping – Barry x James**

Okay, why was my name included in this Shipping? San Francisco, guys? I'm hurt…

**SquirrelsInMyPantsShipping – Barry x Pachirisu**

Is this a Phineas and Ferb reference?

**SublightShipping – Barry x Magikarp**

WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND FISH POKÉMON?

**TiramisuShipping – Barry x Lyra**

I heard Lyra was pretty cool. Never met her, though.

**TwinleafShipping – Barry x Dawn**

Dawn and I are good friends, just like Lucas and I are. She might like someone else, though.

**Final Thoughts**

Yeah, that was a little crazy. I don't know what you guys were trying to imply with all the coffee references, but whatever. I kinda want some coffee now…

…

YOU GUYS PAIRED ME WITH MISSINGNO.! I'M AT LEAST FINING YOU A MILLION FOR THAT ONE!

* * *

**Okay, so that was fun. Anyone got any suggestions? I can do any character, any canon (or I'll try to), so go ahead!**

**~Midori**


	2. MistyShipping

**So who's our next victim?**

* * *

**MistyShipping**

What is this? Romantic pairings between me and other characters? Who thought this would be a good idea? You want me to give my opinion? Ugh, fine, but if any of these are stupid, someone's facing the wrath of my mallet…

**AdvancemotherShipping – Misty x Azurill**

Azurill? That's a _Pokémon_, guys. Plus, it's a baby. C'mon.

**AllgrownupShipping – Misty x Togetic**

What's with the Pokémon? Yes, I love Togetic, but not like that. Arceus.

**AndrewsShipping – Misty x Ash (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings)**

Now possible incest? What the hell is wrong with you guys?

**AquarageShipping – Misty x Gyarados**

A GYARADOS? ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME?

**ArroyoShipping – Misty x Hippowdon**

You guys are some sick people…

**BangShipping – Misty x her mallet**

Now inanimate objects. WHAT THE HELL?

**BitchShipping – Misty x Jessie**

Bitch? I'll show you a bitch… Wait, Jessie? ARE WE REALLY ONLY IN THE B'S? I'M NOT LIKING THIS SO FAR!

**BragWaveShipping – Misty x Golduck (the one owned by Marina from the Orange Islands)**

Now, that's not cool.

**CatchYourTearsShipping – Misty x Oddish**

Okay, just because I cried to a weed doesn't mean I'm in love with it.

**ChestShipping – Misty x Lorelei**

Lorelei? She's my idol, sure, but I don't like her like that. Wait, why chest…? Is this implying something?

**CloneBitchShipping – Misty x Jessiebelle**

Again with the bitch! Argh!

**ConfusionShipping – Misty x Psyduck**

Confusion? Yeah, confused as to why I'm paired WITH A FRIGGIN' POKÉMON!

**CypherShipping – Misty x King of Pokélantis (Ash)**

…What?

**DanceShipping – Misty x Rudy**

Eh. Rudy was sweet, but I don't think it would have worked. I don't think I'd like a long-distance relationship.

**EggShipping – Misty x Meowth / Misty x Togepi**

Forget Meowth. We're not going there. And Togepi was a baby Pokémon. You guys are gross.

**EgoShipping – Misty x Gary**

Ego-maniac is right. Gary and I definitely would not work out. I don't think.

**FlowerShipping – Misty x Mikey**

Mikey's a little too young for me. He was more like a little brother to me.

**FluteShipping – Misty x Melody**

Ugh, nu-uh. I'd like to take a flute and shove it up her—what?

**FranciumShipping – Misty x Qwilfish**

HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK?

**FroggyShipping – Misty x Butch**

Who's Butch? Oh, _that_ guy? Uh, no.

**FunShipping – Misty x Cassidy**

Same with Cassidy. I don't think so. Fun…?

**GeneratorShipping – Misty x Pikachu**

POKÉMON, GUYS! Pikachu and I are good friends.

**GreeneyeShipping – Misty x James**

What is with the Team Rocket members, guys? No!

**GymShipping – Misty x Brock**

_Brock_? Oh, Arceus forbid, no.

**HotGirlShipping – Misty x Mitsumi**

Okay, I think the HotGirl part is supposed to mean something else… I do not have a temper! And I don't even know who Mitsumi is.

**IceRaceShipping – Misty x Danny**

Yeah, he was hitting on me, but I think he was too old for me.

**ImageShipping – Misty x May**

May and I are good friends, not romantically involved.

**IndigoShipping – Misty x Ritchie**

Ritchie? Eh, not much of my type.

**JewelShipping – Misty x Starmie**

LOLWAT!

**JumpingToConclusionsShipping – Misty x Yellow**

Yellow? She's sweet, but…I don't think so.

**LesboShipping – Misty x Delia**

WHAT?

**LolitaShipping – Misty x Professor Oak**

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**MangaPokéShipping – Misty x Red (PokéSpe)**

I kinda like Red, but I don't think he's interested in me. He's so dense.

**MasumiShipping – Misty x Max**

Uh, yeah, much too young, guys…

**MistyJealousShipping – Misty x Giselle**

JEALOUS OF WHAT?

**MizuchiShipping – Misty x Iris**

Never met Iris. She seems pretty cool, though, from what I've heard.

**NightingaleShipping – Misty x Giovanni**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GUYS!

**NovelShipping – Misty x Paul**

He seems like a jerk. What? People really like to pair us together? I've never even met him!

**OrangeShipping – Misty x Tracey**

Nah. Not my type. He's a good friend, though.

**OysterShipping – Misty x Dawn**

I haven't met Dawn, either, but I'd like to.

**PanderShipping – Misty x Green Oak**

No, we're not really close.

**PhobiaShipping – Misty x Bugsy**

VERY FUNNY, GUYS!

**PhotoShipping – Misty x Todd**

No. Still not my type. A little too nerdy, maybe?

**PokéShipping – Misty x Ash**

Ash? So, this pairing seems to be one of the most popular Shippings out of all of the Pokémon pairings. I…don't understand why. Ash and I are just friends. So I glared at him when he mentioned that Giselle was cute. It was unexpected. So I made a funny face when Melody kissed his cheek. It was unexpected. So I accidentally dropped Togepi when Bianca/Latias kissed his cheek. It was unexpected.

It doesn't mean anything.

**ProbationShipping – Misty x Officer Jenny**

…_What?_

**RiverShipping – Misty x Suicune**

So Suicune chose me as its Trainer to fight against the Mask of Ice. Doesn't mean we're romantically involved, guys.

**SisterShipping – Misty x Sensational Sisters (Daisy, Violet & Lily)**

WHAT KINDA SICK JOKE—?

**SlapShipping – Misty x her right hand**

IS THIS IMPLYING SOMETHING DISTURBING? YOU SICK FREAKS!

**SlutShipping – Misty x every person she meets**

OKAY, WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THIS ONE UP? I'LL KILL 'IM!

**SomeoneelseShipping – Misty x Georgio**

Eh, I mentioned there was someone else, but I just said that because I didn't want to just tell him no. He was a nice kid, but not my type.

**StringShipping – Misty x Caterpie (Ash's)**

HOW MANY MORE OF THESE ARE THERE?

**WaterPulseShipping – Misty x herself**

The only person who should ever be Shipped with themselves and it actually make sense is Gary…

**WincestShipping – Misty x Daisy**

You guys are sick.

**YoungerSisterShipping – Misty x Sakura**

Sakura was more like a younger sister to me. Hence the name, I'm assuming.

**Final Thoughts**

You guys are some sick people! Just stick with enjoying the anime/manga/games! No need to unnecessarily pair us up with other people. And POKÉMON? C'mon, now.

Wait, Pokémon fanfiction? And there are _how many _romantically involving me with other people and Pokémon? Okay, mallet time. MALLET TIME!

* * *

**Lol, Misty's was fun to do. I really like this project, and I hope you're enjoying it, too! :D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Does anyone else find it disturbing that there are seven different pairing names for Misty x James? Not counting AndrewsShipping, that's tied to the amount of names for Misty x Ash…**


	3. YellowShipping

**YellowShipping**

Pokémon Shippings? Oh, I wasn't aware of this! *Blushes* I-I wonder who I've been paired with?

**AdorablenessShipping – Yellow x Dr. Yung**

Dr. Yung? I don't know who that is…

**AliasShipping – Yellow x N**

I want to be friends with N. I feel like he needs a hug…

**AmberShipping – Yellow x Gold**

Gold and I are really good friends. He's pretty rambunctious, though. I don't think we'd be good together…

**BayShipping – Yellow x Bill**

Bill and I are close, but we're not anything more than friends. I enjoy spending time with him, though.

**BenevolentShipping – Yellow x Ash**

I've spent some time with Ash. He's a cool person, but I'm not romantically interested in him.

**'CauseGoldSaidSoShipping – Male!Yellow x Fem!Bugsy**

Under the assumption that Gold thought I was a boy and he thought Bugsy was a girl? I chuckled at this, hehe.

**ConfuseMeShipping – Yellow x Bugsy**

I admire Bugsy. We have a special connection because of our gender issues. We're not romantically involved, but he's one of my closest male friends.

**CraftShipping – Yellow x Diamond**

I like hanging out with Diamond. He's so funny with Pearl and their _manzai _act! But I don't like him like that.

**CreamShipping – Yellow x Pearl**

Same as Diamond. I like Pearl, but not in a romantic way.

**DesperationShipping – Yellow x Brock**

…Is the name of this Shipping a joke on Brock's end? We're not too close, but he did give me his Geodude, which I do appreciate very much.

**FeelingShipping – Yellow x Green Oak**

Green and I are good friends, but I feel he's too serious sometimes…

**GingerAleShipping – Yellow x ChuChu**

ChuChu? *Giggles* Silly! I'm not in love with a Pokémon! But I do love ChuChu as my best friend!

**GrantedShipping – Yellow x Lance**

I hear this Shipping is very popular, but I can't fathom why. I feel bad for Lance, but…he did try to _kill _me…

**HammerspaceShipping – Yellow x Emerald**

He's too much of a jokester. He only means well, though.

**HealthShipping – Yellow x Wally**

Wally and I actually spend a lot of time with one another. He's a really sweet person. We're not romantically involved or anything, though.

**JadeShipping- Yellow x Blue (female)**

Blue is my best girl friend, but we don't like each other in that way.

**JumpingToConclusionsShipping – Yellow x Misty**

Misty? I don't think so… She's a good friend, though.

**KamikazeShipping – Yellow x Professor Oak**

P-Professor Oak? W-who came up with this one? He's much too old!

**MarmeladeShipping – Yellow x Platinum**

Platinum's a sweet girl, but I feel she can be too serious sometimes, too. I'm glad she's friends with Diamond and Pearl. They can make her smile more than anyone else.

**MisconceptionShipping – Yellow x Giovanni**

Giovanni? No way!

**MorganiteShipping – Yellow x Ruby**

I like hanging out with Ruby, but I think he likes someone else. I don't like him in that way, anyway.

**OhMyGodI'mGayShipping – Male!Yellow x Red**

H-huh?

**OhYou'reReallyAGirlShipping – Yellow x all PokéSpe characters who thought she was male**

That's a lot of people…

**RedStringShipping – Yellow x Kitty (Caterpie)**

No Pokémon…

**SearchShipping – Yellow x Pika**

Still no Pokémon…

**SentimentShipping – Yellow x Mewtwo**

Yet again no Pokémon… I do feel bad for Mewtwo, though.

**SidekickShipping – Yellow x Black**

Black reminds me of Gold, but much more loud…

**SoShippableShipping – Yellow x Dawn**

I haven't gotten to know Dawn very well… Am I really that Shippable?

**SpecialShipping – Yellow x Red**

R-Red? U-um… U-uh… Red and I are really good friends. I-I do like him a little, but…like Misty told me, he's really dense…

**StrawHatShipping – Yellow x Male!Yellow**

H-how would _that _work?

**SweetheartShipping – Yellow x Crystal**

I like Crystal as a friend. Besides Blue, she's probably my closest girl friend.

**UkeShipping – Yellow x any Pokémon character**

U-uke? W-what?

**ViridianPetalShipping – Yellow x Kitty (Butterfree)**

Guys!

**ViridianShipping – Yellow x Silver**

I see Silver as someone who needs a hug. Which I tried to give him one time, but he questioned me. He opens up to me sometimes, so I feel like he trusts me. I don't like him in a romantic way, but we are close.

**WakeMeUpShipping – Yellow x Sapphire**

Sapphire's a good friend, but she's on the hyper side as well.

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was interesting. Um, most of them were just really good friends of mine, but some of them… Professor Oak? Giovanni? _Lance? _And my Pokémon?

You guys are silly. *Giggles*

* * *

**I love Yellow, lol. She's so cute.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. The BenevolentShipping entry was a reference to Yellow's meeting with Ash in my story **_**Pokémon on Facebook?**_**, since it's impossible for them to meet in actual canon.**


	4. GaryShipping

**GaryShipping**

Well, of _course_ fans are going to Ship me with other characters. Who wouldn't want to be paired with me? This may be a long list, but I've got some time. Show me what you've got!

**AboutTimeShipping – Gary x James**

Almost time? For James to come out of the closet? Ahahahaha—! Wait…

**AlabamaShipping – Gary x Daisy Oak / Gary x May Oak**

Someone just offended people from Alabama… And Daisy is Green's sister, not mine. Wait, May? SERIOUSLY, GUYS?

**AlmostStraightShipping – Gary x Ashley**

Ashley? You mean the chick that was over at Ash's house one day? Yeah, she was kinda cute… WAIT, THAT WAS ASH?

**ArroganceShipping – Gary x Drew**

I don't know who Drew is… I'm not arrogant.

**ArrogantShipping / SnobShipping – Gary x Giselle**

I just said I'm not arrogant! Or a snob! You guys are being mean to this poor girl… Whoever Giselle is.

**AshyBoyShipping – Gary x Duplica**

Someone else calls him 'Ashy boy?' I need to meet this chick.

**AugustShipping – Gary x Sammy**

Sammy? Who's that? WHAT ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER?

**AzanShipping – Gary x Green Oak**

That's just weird…

**BangthewangShipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

What does that mean?

**BestGlitchEverShipping – Gary x Missingno.**

The glitch Pokémon? Pokémon… Pokém… What is Missingno.? How would that even work?

**BigGayDanceShipping – Gary x Khoury**

WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THAT NAME?

**BrunettShipping – Gary x May**

Eh, I didn't have much interest in May. She was cool, though.

**CavalierShipping – Gary x Dawn**

Same with May, but Dawn seemed to admire me a lot for some reason. Something about my grandfather…?

**ConceitedShipping – Gary x Lily**

I'm not conceited! And this entry didn't specify which Lily. Supposedly there's four of them…

**DarkStreakShipping – Gary x Paul**

I heard Paul was a jerk. What's up with this guy? Does he have a dark past or something?

**EgoRivalShipping – Gary x Jessie**

Jessie? Seriously, guys?

**EgoShipping – Gary x Misty**

What's with the mentions of 'ego'. I never cared much for Misty. I didn't think she really like me, anyway. She seemed to defend Ash a lot.

**ExtremityShipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

Huh? Again? What's the deal with this?

**GrandpaShipping / GrandsonShipping – Gary x Professor Oak**

WHO'S THE DISGUSTING TRAMP WHO PAIRED ME WITH MY GRANDFATHER?

**HandShipping – Gary x his left hand / Gary x his right hand / Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

…Wait… I think I'm beginning to catch onto this…

**HeckShipping / HellShipping – Gary x Brock**

Hell is where I'd be living if I was every in a relationship with him. Are you kidding me?

**HotMessShipping – Gary x Hilda**

Hot mess? I look _good_! I'm not sure who Hilda is, but you guys need to stop insulting these girls.

**KidnextdoorShipping – Gary x Delia**

SERIOUSLY? WHO'S THE FUNNY MAN WHO THOUGHT UP _THIS _ONE?

**KnowitallShipping – Gary x Max**

Max is a know-it-all, isn't he? And he's a little too young.

**LeafGreenShipping – Gary x Leaf**

I'm never going to understand why this pairing is so popular. I've never met this chick in my life. I've heard that she's pretty cool, but I've never met her! This pairing also seems to be confused with OldRivalShipping, which is with our manga counterparts Green and Blue. Is there some connection?

Maybe people think Leaf and I would go good together. I dunno.

**LeftHandShipping – Gary x his left hand**

Now that I understand what this means, why are there so many different pairing names for it? This is disgusting!

**ManosShipping – Gary x his left hand / Gary x his right hand**

Arceus, guys, c'mon now!

**MyEgoIsTopPercentageShipping – Gary x Youngster Joey**

A meme mention? You guys are hilarious.

**NarcissisticVainTotallyAbout MyselfShipping – Gary x himself**

Now that's just not right…

**OakShipping – Gary x Tracey**

Tracey's a good friend of mine, but we're not going out.

**ObnoxiousShipping – Gary x Butch**

I'm not obnoxious! Who's Butch?

**OnslaughtShipping – Gary x Mewtwo**

A Legendary Pokémon? I appreciate the honor, but no. That's sick.

**OtherHandShipping – Gary x his left hand**

*Facepalms*

**PalletShipping – Gary x Ash**

Ash? Are you kidding me? Why would I ever like him? I just like getting on his nerves. It's fun to mess with him.

That doesn't imply anything.

**PerfectlyNormalMaleActivityS hipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

C'MON, GUYS!

**PhaedraShipping – Gary x Arceus**

I understand why someone would try to pair me with God, but, I mean, no. He's still a Pokémon.

**PretentiousShipping – Gary x Ursula**

I'm not liking the names of these Shippings… I don't even know who Ursula is!

**RightHandShipping – Gary x his right hand**

OH WOW, GUYS! I DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!

**RivalShipping – Gary x Ritchie**

Nah. He's too…I don't know how to describe this kid, but no.

**SaturdayNightShipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**ScornShipping – Gary x Cassidy**

Uh, no.

**SelfShipping – Gary x his left hand / Gary x his right hand**

I'M GONNA BEAT SOMEONE WITH THESE HANDS!

**SexygamechampionShipping – Gary x Cynthia**

Hellz yeah! I wish I could score a date with this chick.

**SlapHappyShipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

$#%!

**SpankthemonkeyShipping – Gary, his left hand x his right hand**

NOW WE'RE GETTING MONKEYS INVOLVED IN THIS?

**SupportShipping – Gary x his cheerleaders**

…All at once?

**TerrafirmaShipping – Gary x Giovanni**

Who thought this would be acceptable?

**Final Thoughts**

That was insane! I think there were more references to my hands then girls!

…

YOU GUYS ARE SOME SICK PEOPLE!

* * *

**Oh, Gary. It's so much fun to pick on you. ;)**

**~Midori**

**P.S. LeafGreenShipping, guys. Not OldRivalShipping, LeafGreenShipping. I hope you guys are catching onto this…**

******P.P.S. Yes. There are four different Lily's in the Pokemon series. Misty's sister, one from Johto, one from Orre, and Hiori's sister from Phantom Thief Pokémon 7. Sometimes they don't specify which one is which...**


	5. DawnShipping

**DawnShipping**

I've been romantically paired with other people by fans? Well, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Maybe I should take a look at this…

**AkatsukiShipping – Dawn x Cyrus**

Cyrus? Ew, no. Does that man even _have _feelings?

**AnnemaeShipping – Dawn x Iris**

Iris is awesome! We're only friends, though.

**AppealShipping – Dawn x Zoey**

Zoey is my rival, but she's also my best girl friend. I don't love her, but I get this really strange vibe from her sometimes. She really likes to sit close to me…

**AttackTwinleafShipping – Dawn x Galactic grunt**

…_Any _Galactic grunt? What are you trying to say?

**BeaconShipping – Dawn x Volkner**

I think Volkner's kinda cute. But no, I don't like him like that.

**BelleShipping – Dawn x Drew**

I've never met Drew. May says he's arrogant, though.

**BondageShipping – Dawn x Ariados**

WHAT THE HELL?

**BreakTheCutieShipping – Dawn x King of Pokélantis (Ash)**

This scares me!

**BrightShipping – Dawn x Khoury**

Um, no… I think him and Lyra are cute together.

**BrokenShipping – Dawn x Giratina**

LOLWAT.

**BunbunShipping – Dawn x Buneary**

My Buneary? Ugh, no… Pokémon, guys. Do people actually enjoy Pokéality?

**BurnHairShipping – Dawn x Cyndaquil**

That wasn't funny! My hair is sacred to me! Don't joke about that!

**CandidShipping – Dawn x Solaceon Editor**

This is one needy man… No…

**CavalierShipping – Dawn x Gary**

I admire Gary a lot and he's kinda cute, but I don't love him. I'm not a fangirl, I promise.

**CheerLeadingShipping – Dawn x her Pokémon**

AND ONE POKÉMON WASN'T BAD ENOUGH?

**ChildhoodShipping – Dawn x Leona**

Leona and I? No, we're just childhood friends.

**ChoqueShipping – Dawn x Marley**

Marley intimidated me a bit, but she was pretty cool.

**ClearwaterShipping – Dawn x Empoleon**

*Facepalm* Seriously?

**CollapseShipping – Dawn, Minun x Plusle (Ursula's)**

THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

**CoordinatedShipping – Dawn x Infernape**

Sigh… No.

**DarkLightShipping – Dawn x Illusion!Ash (Zorua)**

See, now that's just not cool. Stupid Zorua…

**DawnGeorgeShipping – Dawn x Don George**

Ha. I see what you did there.

**DepressedShipping – Dawn x Monferno**

Yes, depressed that someone paired me WITH A FREAKING POKÉMON!

**DerpShipping – Dawn x Psyduck**

DERP?

**ElationShipping – Dawn x Cheryl**

Cheryl is sweet, but we're not romantically involved.

**EnsembleShipping – Dawn x Looker**

The _detective_? No, guys, I don't think so…

**FoolShipping – Dawn x Hunter J**

Nu-uh! Someone did not really try to pair me with her! Ugh!

**FortuneShipping – Dawn x Lucas**

Lucas is a really good friend of mine. We're friendly rivals, along with Barry.

**GirlPowerShipping – Dawn x Cynthia**

I seem to be paired with Cynthia a lot. I don't understand why. I think people have some weird fetishes…

**HandyShipping – Dawn x Ambipom**

FETISHES, GUYS.

**HeatTagShipping – Dawn x Conway**

Conway? Yeah, I don't think so. No, no, no…

**HeiseiShipping – Dawn x Reggie**

Paul's brother is the complete opposite of him. I don't even understand how they're related. But Reggie's not my type.

**HighMaintenanceShipping – Dawn x Jessie**

Gosh, no!

**IkariShipping – Dawn x Paul**

Ugh, Paul! He's a complete meanie and a jerk and a douche and selfish and a terrible human being and I just wanna punch him and he's stupid and I hate his hair and he wears an awful scowl and he's horrible to his Pokémon and I hate him.

Yeah, that's right.

**InfraRedShipping – Dawn x Mars**

This pairing is popular, too. I don't get it. Mars and I? No. No.

**IronWillShipping – Dawn x Riley**

I think Riley's a good guy. He gave me an egg! Is that supposed to mean something?

Also, is it just me or does he look like a pimp? I don't know what that means, but Brock said it one day and apparently that's how they dress…

**JustHereShipping – Dawn (anime) x Dawn (game)**

Whoa! What? Huh? HUH?

**KikooShipping – Dawn x any new ribbon**

How can I be paired with an item? FETISH!

**LightrockShipping – Dawn x Brock**

I think of Brock like an older brother, not a boyfriend.

**LilBlueShipping – Dawn x Piplup**

No!

**MorningwoodShipping – Dawn x Professor Oak**

THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**NacreShipping – Dawn x Johanna**

THAT'S MY MOTHER! GROSS!

**OstentatiousShipping – Dawn x Ursula**

Oh, Arceus, no. No.

**OysterShipping – Dawn x Misty**

I haven't met Misty yet. She sounds like someone I would like to meet, though.

**PachiShipping – Dawn x Pachirisu**

No, guys! No!

**PandoraShipping – Dawn x Saturn**

Ugh, no.

**PearlShipping – Dawn x Ash**

No…I know Ash has a huge fanbase of Shippings with him and his traveling partners, but we're just good friends. Ash probably wouldn't know what love was even if it hit him right in the face. He's pretty dense.

**PenguinShipping – Dawn x Kenny**

Kenny is one of my best guy friends. I hear he has a crush on me, but I dunno. He's just a good friend to me.

**PikapearlShipping – Dawn x Pikachu**

No…

**PikariShipping – Dawn, Kenny x Leona**

Pikari? VERY FUNNY, GUYS! HAHA!

**PimpleShipping – Dawn x Grimer**

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE FANS OF POKÉMON?

**PyrapeShipping – Dawn x Chimchar**

*Headdesk* NO!

**RetroShipping – Dawn x Jupiter**

Arcues, no. That girl is nuts.

**SapphirePearlShipping – Dawn x May**

I admire May very much and we're really good friends. I don't like her like that.

**SavantShipping – Dawn x Cilan**

Cilan's a really cool guy, but I feel like he's full of himself sometimes. Besides, I think he likes someone else…

**SexyShipping – Dawn x James**

C'mon, now. I wouldn't be bothered by the name of this Shipping if I weren't paired with James of all people.

**ShaunaShipping – Dawn x Ash (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings)**

What? Incest, now? HAS ANYONE WRITTEN FANFICTION ABOUT THIS? WHO DOES THIS?

**ShowOffShipping – Dawn x Max**

Show off? OFFENDED! Max is too young for me.

**SmexyGlassesShipping – Dawn x Roark**

Those glasses are smexy. But I don't like Roark that way.

**SoShippableShipping – Dawn x Yellow**

…Am I really that Shippable? FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE, ARE THERE ENOUGH POKÉMON ON THIS LIST? Wait, is that implying something? But Yellow is a sweet girl.

**StepFatherIkariShipping – Dawn x Brandon**

…Wait, is this implying that Brandon is really Paul and Reggie's dad…? Hold on, why am I paired with him? Ugh, no!

**StockingsShipping – Dawn x Lyra**

Nah, Lyra and I are just friends.

**TotalEclipseShipping – Dawn x Darkrai**

There sure is a lot of fanart for this Ship...

**TsuyaShipping – Dawn x Buck**

Buck is much too hyper…

**TwinleafShipping – Dawn x Barry**

Maybe I should have saved the hyper description for Barry, hehe. No, Barry and I are really good friends. We grew up together. But that's all.

**UrbanChicaShipping – Dawn x Platinum**

…It'd be creepy to date someone who looks just like you…

**VeryPedoShipping – Dawn x Spenser (Frontier)**

VERY PEDO INDEED!

**VisMaVieShipping – Dawn x Princess Salvia**

This is the third time I've been paired with a near duplicate of myself! That's weird!

**WaywardCaveShipping – Dawn x Mira**

Too young. And kinda bratty…

**WinsomeShipping – Dawn x Muk**

SICK PEOPLE!

**Final Thoughts**

Oh my Arceus, that was a train wreck. And I sure did learn some things about the Pokémon fanbase…

I think I'm gonna stay away from fanfiction…

* * *

**I feel that Dawn is targeted the most for the most disturbing Shippings in the fanbase, mostly because of the way she dresses…**

**I'm assuming.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. The PikariShipping entry is a joke on the Japanese nickname that Kenny and Leona gave to Dawn. Dee Dee (Diamond Dandruff) was based off of Dawn while Pikari (**_**Pika**_** meaning sparkle) was based off of Hikari.**


	6. GeorgiaShipping

**GeorgiaShipping**

What? Pokémon Shippings? Now _I'm _a part of this Shipping verse? Ugh, whatever, I don't have anything else to do right now. I'll see what this is all about.

**BunBusterShipping – Georgia x herself**

…Is this a joke?

**BustedShipping – Georgia x Michelle**

Ugh, no! She has a Bagon! Anyone who loves Dragon-type Pokémon is the enemy!

**BusterShipping – Georgia x Iris**

No way! Does it look like we could possibly be in a relationship with one another? We're total enemies!

**CattyShipping – Georgia, Harley x Ursula**

I don't know these two. Catty…?

**CharmBusterShipping – Georgia x Whitney**

Whitney? The Gym Leader from Johto who seems full of herself? I don't think so.

**ConfidenceShipping – Georgia x Ash**

Arceus, no. That kid is denser than a box of doorknobs.

…Who came up with that expression? "Dumber than a box of doorknobs?" What?

**DonGerogiaShipping – Georgia x Don George**

Haha, see what you did there. Hell no.

**FireBusterShipping – Georgia x Chili**

I've met the Striaton Brothers, and Chili seemed like the coolest one.

**FlarebusterShipping – Georgia x Trip**

Eh, not particularly. I don't care for him.

**GhostbusterShipping – Georgia x Shauntal**

Hahaha! I actually laughed at this one. Ghostbuster…

**GlasshouseShipping – Georgia x Sneasel**

I like Ice-type Pokémon, but not like _that_.

**HairflipShipping – Georgia x Drew**

…What's wrong with flipping my hair? And who's Drew?

**HomophilyShipping – Georgia x Ursula**

Why am I being paired with so many people I don't know? And what's up with the name for this one?

**JokeShipping – Georgia x Bianca (BW)**

Yeah, the joke would be the two of us being together.

**LoganberryShipping – Georgia x Stephan**

Me and Stephan? Ha, no.

**May26Shipping – Georgia x Beartic**

My Beartic? Are you kidding me?

**MosaicBusterShipping – Georgia x Brycen**

Ah, the Ice-type Gym Leader of the Isshu Region! He's not my type, but we get along.

**NiceHatShipping – Georgia x Lyra**

Yes, my hat is nice. I wonder what kind of hat this Lyra chick has.

**O'KeeffeShipping – Georgia x Burgh**

Oh, haha. You guys and your silly puns. I'm not interested in Burgh.

**OverArrogantShipping – Georgia x Paul**

Who says I'm over arrogant? And who are these people?

**SaintlyDevilShipping – Georgia x Ghetsis**

…I'm assuming Ghetsis is the Devil? I surely must be the Saint…

**SourGrapesShipping – Georgia x Burgundy**

Burgundy is obnoxious. And overconfident. So, no.

**TarragonShipping – Georgia x Cilan**

No. The Striaton Brother I liked the least…

**VengefulShipping – Georgia, Harley x Burgundy**

Vengeful for what? And who is Harley? This is the second time!

**Final Thoughts**

I don't think I knew half of these people. And the other half was a sure hell no. I'm not interested with romance, and if I was it surely wouldn't be with anyone on this list.

…I am not overly arrogant…

* * *

**Eh, Georgia didn't have too many pairings. But I really like her character.**

**~Midori**


	7. PaulShipping

**PaulShipping**

Is this some kind of joke? I don't have time for relationships, nor do I care about them. Are you telling me I have to do this or you'll show revealing pictures of me in a maid costume? Yeah, if you can find those kind of—oh. Photoshop exists… Sigh, fine. But I swear, I'll get you back for this…

**4chanShipping – Paul x Mira**

…First entry and you already want me to kill someone…

**AbandonShipping – Paul x Damian**

Who's Damian? Did he abandon a weak Pokémon, too?

**AgainstShipping – Paul x Zoey**

No way. This chick doesn't even seem to like me.

**AntiBubbleShipping – Paul x Mew**

…Who thought this was funny?

**BishieShipping – Paul x Riley**

Bishie? *Facepalm*

**BlackWhiteShipping – Paul x Marley**

I'm not sure about this chick. She always seems to be monotonous. Maybe if I cared, I'd want to get to know her.

**CarbonCopyShipping – Paul x Silver**

Supposedly, we're a lot alike… Never met him, though.

**CobbleShipping – Paul x Maylene**

WHAT? Who the hell paired me with _her_?

**ColdcoffeeShipping – Paul x Barry**

This kid seems to have some weird feelings for me. It's kinda…not normal. I try to stay away from him.

**ColdFishShipping – Paul x Whiscash**

Oh, haha.

**ColdGalaxyShipping – Paul x Mars**

This chick is interesting. Pretty hardcore, but I'm not interested.

**ComaShipping – Paul x Ash**

…I'm gonna put someone in a coma for this one…

**DarkStreakShipping – Paul x Gary**

I've heard of Gary Oak. I'd like to battle him one day. But romantic interest? No way.

**DefrostShipping – Paul x Yellow**

Someone made a joke that even this girl couldn't make me smile. I'm not sure who she is, but that joke wasn't funny.

**DisrespectShipping – Paul x Volkner**

Someone said I was disrespectful? Get over it.

**DysfunctionalShipping – Paul, Brandon x Reggie**

WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THIS ONE? THAT'S NOT EVEN RIGHT!

**EmptyShipping – Paul x Kyurem**

Very funny…

**ErogenousShipping – Paul x Giovanni**

I've battled him before. Probably one of my toughest Gym battles. He was pretty tough on his Pokémon; I was very interested in learning his technique. But I wasn't interested in him romantically.

**EvaShipping – Paul x Reggie**

YOU GUYS ARE SICK.

**FlinchShipping – Paul x Ashachu**

…I don't know what an Ashachu is, but I'm not about to take any guesses…

**GarbageShipping – Paul x Shaymin**

I thought Shaymin was supposed to be a clean Pokémon? …Oh, I get it. You guys are terrible people…

**GodisnowhereShipping – Paul x Arceus**

Heh, I actually had to laugh at that one.

**HiroshimaShipping – Paul x Delia**

Ash's _mother_? What the hell is wrong with you guys?

**HollowShipping – Paul x Brock**

No.

**HostileShipping – Paul x King of Pokélantis (Ash)**

Brandon told me about this one day. Could someone explain how that would work exactly?

**IkariShipping – Paul x Dawn**

What? _Her? _You've got to be joking. There's no way in hell I would ever date her.

Ever. Stop questioning me about it.

I told you to stop.

**LachrymoseShipping – Paul x Sabrina**

This chick was tough to beat! I'm not sure what her deal was, but I have to admit, she was pretty intimidating…

**MethaneShipping – Paul x Chimchar**

If I gave up my Chimchar, what makes you think I want to be in a relationship with it? Arceus…

**MockShipping – Paul x Ursula**

This chick is bratty.

**MorbidShipping – Paul x Brandon**

MORBID IS RIGHT, YOU SICK ASSHOLES!

**MotorDriveShipping – Paul x Electivire**

What's up with pairing me with Pokémon? That's just disturbing.

**NeverShipping – Paul x Infernape**

*Headdesk* ANOTHER JOKE THAT WASN'T FUNNY.

**OutofSpiteShipping – Paul x Kenny**

Yeah, someone paired me with him out of spite, all right…

**OverArrogantShipping – Paul x Georgia**

Who said I was over arrogant? And who is Georgia?

**PanzerShipping – Paul x Torterra**

*Flips table*

**PikacharmShipping – Paul x Pikachu**

WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'M ATTRACTED TO POKÉMON?

**PurplemagicShipping – Paul x Harley**

OH MY ARCEUS, HEAVEN'S NO!

**SaintpauliaShipping – Paul x Princess Salvia**

The chick that looks like Dawn? Yeah, no…

**SnideShipping – Paul x Jessie**

*Snorts* What?

**TeddybearShipping – Paul x Ursaring**

*Breaks light fixture*

**VeilstoneShipping – Paul x Conway**

Ugh, that weirdo?

**VorpalShipping – Paul x Trip**

I heard this guy doesn't like Ash. I think we could get along. Not romantically.

**WhiteTruthShipping – Paul x Cynthia**

The Champion of Sinnoh? I may be the only guy _not _interested in her.

**WickedGameShipping – Paul x Looker**

What? Who paired me with that weird detective?

**YouDisgustMeShipping – Paul x N**

I don't know who N is, but I'm going to take this moment to say that _you_ guys disgust me…

**Final Thoughts**

Arceus, that was the most awful thing I think I've ever had to deal with! Besides any argument with Dawn. Have you ever heard her whining, rambling, rampaging, whatever mess?

I told you to stop questioning my relationship with her.

* * *

**I like IkariShipping, but Paul can be a real jerk. So it's hard for me to determine how their relationship works. Similar to SoulSilverShipping, except I feel Silver could really warm up to Lyra. Dawn and Paul would just argue all the time, haha.**

**~Midori**


	8. BlueShipping

**BlueShipping**

Oh my Arceus! *Chuckles* Well, it's understandable that fans like to pair me with people. No one can resist my charm! Hehe, now I'm starting to sound like Whitney, she'll probably kill me. Oh well, let's she what this is all about!

**BerylShipping – Blue x Clair**

Ugh, I don't think so. Clair and I don't really get along. Too conflicting of personalities, I guess.

**BlueberryShipping – Blue x Leaf**

My mirror image! That's just freaky.

**BurntBerryShipping – Blue x Cynthia**

The two hottest chicks in the Pokémon World? I think I'd be catastrophic if we were together. Men would kill themselves.

**ButtShipping – Blue x Gold**

Ha! ButtShipping? That's probably from Gold smacking my ass when he first met me. He wishes he could get with me.

**ChosenShipping – Blue x Silver**

Hmm, this one's tough. When I first met Silver, I protected him like a little brother, but our relationship has changed since we've gotten older. He still calls me his sister, but I'm not too sure how he really feels.

My feelings. Eh, who knows? It's fun to mess with your heads, hehe.

**DeepBlueShipping – Blue x Sapphire**

No. Sapphire and I are completely different people. I'm not sure how Ruby handles her… Arcues, that sounds awful to say! Sorry, Sapphire!

**FearowShipping – Blue x Bill**

Bill? Haha, no. Just friends.

**GammaShipping – Blue x Lance**

Yelch, Arcues, no. This guy was off his rocker.

**HatefulMemoriesShipping – Blue x Will**

No way! That bastard! No!

**ImpulseShipping – Blue x Black**

Haha, this guy is LOUD! I don't think so. He's ambitious, though.

**InflateShipping – Blue x Jigglypuff**

My Jiggly? Haha, a Pokémon? I don't think so.

**JadeShipping – Blue x Yellow**

Yellow! Agh, she's so cute. I don't love her like that, though. She's too infatuated with Red. Ah, young love! Too bad he's dense.

**LazuriteShipping – Blue x Crystal**

Nah, Crystal and I are just friends.

**LuckyShipping – Blue x Red**

Haha, I love to tease Red! Not my type, though. Besides, I push for a relationship between him and Yellow.

**ManEaterShipping – Blue x any boy**

Hey! I resent that!

**OldRivalShipping – Blue x Green Oak**

This guy? Haha! Messing with him is fun, too. I'd maybe think of a date or two, but not a relationship. He's much too serious. This pairing seems to be really popular, though. Sorry, guys!

**OneDayApartShipping – Blue x Emerald**

Oh, Arceus, no way. We enjoy playing pranks on people together. He can get kinda gross with them, though…

**PearlBirthstoneShipping – Blue x Pearl**

Oh, does Pearl make me laugh! Ahh, too bad he's not my type. He's pretty high-strung.

**PrincessShipping – Blue x Platinum**

I wish I were a princess. _This _girl, though. She needs to learn how to enjoy a good laugh every once in awhile. I feel she tries too hard not to show emotion. At least she's not a brat, though.

**SummerbeautyShipping – Blue x Ruby**

Ruby! I feel he's like my gay best friend. Sure, people say he's in love with Sapphire, but I don't know. He seems pretty close to Wally, too… Whatever, I still love to go shopping with him! He actually has good fashion sense! Unlike most girls I know, which makes it weirder…

**TastyShipping – Blue x Diamond**

Food! I love Diamond's cooking. The best ever! But I don't love him.

**TrickstersShipping – Blue x Eusine**

Eusine and I get along. He's much closer to Crystal. Maybe he likes her. Funny thing is, I can't really tell. I heard he's close to Morty?

**VanityShipping – Blue x Karen**

Arceus, no! Ugh, don't get me started with this bitch…

**WristShipping – Blue x Sabrina**

Haha! Oh, Arceus, what a laugh. Sabrina and I are…I'm not sure how our relationship is. We're caddy to one another, but we also like to joke about things, too. It's strange, but I guess we're good friends. Ever since that bizarre incident on Cerise… I still don't think she's forgiven me for not telling her she was attached to a Ditto, haha.

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was fun! I heard that a lot of people have been paired with Pokémon, but that didn't seem to be the case with me. I seemed to be Shipped with a lot of girls, though. Oh well, at least it's diverse.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I'm surprised Blue wasn't paired with Pryce/Mask of Ice. I hope I didn't just spoil anything… But yeah, is that just me who thinks that's weird?**

**~Midori**


	9. SilverShipping

**SilverShipping**

What is this? I'm being thrown into romantic relationships with other people for the sole purpose of entertaining others? That's ridiculous! Let me look at this stupid list!

**BalderdashShipping – Silver x Professor Oak**

Balderdash!

**BeatMeUpShipping – Silver x Will**

Ugh, no. This guy is a prick. And he's weird.

**BlamikaShipping – Silver x Jasmine**

Jasmine told me I didn't treat my Pokémon with care. She may be sweet and all, but I didn't appreciate her telling me that.

**BoulevardShipping – Silver x Barry**

Ugh, Barry. He's too hyper. He would be okay to handle if he wasn't so hopped up on coffee…

**CarbonCopyShipping – Silver x Paul**

I've been told that I'm a lot like this guy. And that offends me.

**CheeseAndWineShipping – Silver x ChuChu**

Yellow's Pikachu? Are you guys nuts?

**ChosenShipping – Silver x Blue (female)**

Blue's like my sister. She's taken care of me since the beginning, and that's how I've always felt about her.

**ColorSubtractionShipping – Silver (game) x Silver (PokéSpe)**

What? How can that even work? It's like loving yourself, only there's actually another physical you!

**CombustibleShipping – Silver x Black (Golden Boys)**

Same as ColorSubtraction! Geez, guys…

**ConquestShipping – Silver x Marina (Legend of Thunder)**

This girl looks just like Kris. But…she's not Kris…

**ContainShipping – Silver x Spinarak**

What the hell…

**CreditCardShipping – Silver, Gold x Platinum**

Oh, haha.

**DarkHeartShipping – Silver x Sneasel**

No.

**DepressionShipping – Silver (PokéSpe) x Red (PokéSpe)**

Yeah, that is depressing. Wait a minute…

**DistantShipping – Silver x Platinum**

I definitely can't see myself in a relationship with her…

**DragonsDenShipping – Silver x Clair**

This chick's crazy. She has a whip! No, stay away from me.

**EdenShipping – Silver x Spiky-eared Pichu**

Ugh, no.

**EmbarrassingOutfitShipping – Silver, Jasmine x Clair**

Embarrasing outfit? The only one whose outfit is embarrassing is Clair! What is this implying? It doesn't even make any sense!

**EncounterShipping – Silver x Eusine**

This guy was strange. He had some weird obsession with Suicune…

**FinalLoveShipping – Silver x Crobat**

Yes, my Golbat evolved by the so-called 'Power of Friendship', but that doesn't mean I love it like that. Sheesh.

**FleshAndBloodShipping – Silver x Ash**

I hear that it's possibly implied that this kid is related to me. If that were true…this pairing would be very disturbing! Even if he isn't my long-lost brother, I don't even know this kid.

**GothicChildShipping – Silver x Marley**

Goth? Who said I was a goth?

**HotRivalsShipping – Silver x N**

I've actually met this kid once. He told me that he's also had a pretty bad past with his father as well. I'm sure if I ever meet him again, we'd have a lot to talk about.

**HunterShipping – Silver x Ethan**

Ethan and I are friendly rivals. Nothing more, contrary to popular belief. _Very _popular belief, apparently.

**ImpurityShipping – Silver x Suicune**

Impurity? But isn't Suicune supposed to purify lakes?

…Wait…

**IsolationShipping – Silver (game) x Red (game)**

I met him one day. Challenged him. Lost. And he never said a word. It was weird. Where is this kid going in life?

**JohtoRivalShipping – Silver x Jimmy (Legend of Thunder)**

Yeah, no. He seems to be an Ethan knock-off, and it's worrisome.

**LithiumShipping – Silver x Sapphire**

Sapphire and I? I don't think so.

**LostandFoundShipping – Silver (PokéSpe) x Giovanni**

…Do I even need to say anything?

**MasterShipping – Silver x Lance (PokéSpe)**

Arceus, no. I think this guy likes Pokémon… No joke. He _hates _humans.

**MurkrowShipping – Silver x Karen**

Same with Will! Ugh, pair her and him together, not me…

**PoltergeistShipping – Silver, Red x Kris**

…I'm not a ghost…

**PreciousMetalShipping – Silver x Gold**

Ugh, don't even get me started on this Shipping… Gold and I are _just _friends. I don't know how many times I have to emphasize this. Maybe he has some weird feelings for me that I don't know about, but I don't like him like that.

Just a friend, guys.

**RedemptionShipping – Silver x Kris**

Kris and I are good friends. She's a caring person who I can open up to about my past, much more than Ethan.

**SecondaryShipping – Silver x Green Oak**

Yelch, no. Never.

**ShortFuseShipping – Silver x Pearl**

Short fuse is right… This kid is an explosion of…hyperness, I guess.

Hold on… I'm not liking the names of these pairings…

**SimilarShipping – Silver x Mars**

I'm paired with this chick a lot. Sometimes people even claimed that we're related. I can somewhat see the relation, which makes this pairing even more disturbing, but I don't know. I think my dad and I need to have a talk about all these possible other children of his…

**SoulSilverShipping – Silver x Lyra**

Lyra…is a really caring person. I treated her like I treated everyone else at first, but losing to her consistently began to show me how I should treat my Pokémon. Lyra and I are really good friends now. I think she has a crush on me, but I'm not sure how I feel about her. She's different from Kris and Ethan, though.

Who knows?

**SpecialJewelShipping – Silver x Crystal**

Crystal's a good friend. Maybe even a special friend, as in the name. But I don't have those kind of feelings for her.

**ThieveryShipping – Silver x Wes**

I had a reason for stealing Totodile! What does this kid steal for? Oh. Damn, that might be better than my reason…

**UnderstandingShipping – Silver (game) x Giovanni**

Understanding nothing. That's disturbing.

**ViridianShipping – Silver x Yellow**

Yellow is someone I can open up to, but I don't have romantic feelings toward her.

**Final Thoughts**

…

I think it's time for me to just walk away…

* * *

**Agh! Silver's game and manga counterparts made this chapter difficult to do…but it was fun nonetheless.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. For those wondering about CombustibleShipping, Black is a character from the Japanese manga Pokémon: Golden Boys about the main characters of Johto. Ethan is Gold, Kris is Chris, and Silver is…Black. I don't know why he wasn't just named Silver, but that's just how it is.**


	10. SapphireShipping

**SapphireShipping**

Romance? Who's got time for that? I'm too busy trying to conquer the Johto League! Sigh, yer so persistent. Fine, let me see the list.

**BadgeHappyShipping – Sapphire x Brawly**

Brawly's a cool dude. I don' love him, but he's awesome to train with.

**BananaShipping – Sapphire x Flannery**

Flannery's awesome, too! I've become very friendly with all of the Hoenn Gym Leaders, but none of them romantically.

**BattleStrategyShipping – Sapphire x Winona**

She's a wonderful mentor and great friend, but I'm not in love with her!

**BirchChildShipping – Sapphire x Brendan**

Ugh, so weird! There's nothin' wrong with Brendan, it just scares me that he looks so much like Ruby.

**BirthstoneShipping – Sapphire x Diamond**

Haha, no! He's an amazin' chef, though. And hilarious!

**BlueclothesShipping – Sapphire x Black**

Black is so ambitious, like me! We're good friends.

**ConcreteJungleShipping – Sapphire x Platinum**

Nah, Platinum's too…quiet. I don' know. We wouldn' go well together.

**DeepBlueShipping – Sapphire x Blue (female)**

Eh, I haven' gotten to know Blue too well. I heard she's a lot like Emerald. But not gross, I meant being a prankster.

**EnergeticShipping – Sapphire x Pearl**

Energetic is right! This kid is hilarious, but I'm not in love with him.

**FieldworkShipping – Sapphire x Green Oak**

He seems too serious for me.

**FranticShipping – Sapphire x Ruby**

Ahh! Ruby? N-no way! Ugh, he told me he liked me then acted like he had no idea what I was talkin' about! Argh, made me so angry… He calls me a barbarian and he's a real jerk! I don' know why I ever admitted to likin' him…

That's not sayin' I still do. 'Cause I don'.

Stop askin' me about it already!

**HostShipping – Sapphire x Kyogre**

Haha, Pokémon are my friends, not my lovers! You guys are crazy.

**LithiumShipping – Sapphire x Silver**

Hmm… He's like a combination of Green and Platinum. Serious and quiet. Too serious and quiet…

**MangaAdvanceShipping – Sapphire x Red**

Nope! Haha, Red's an awesome person to train with, though. Such strong Pokémon! I learn a lot from him.

**MangaNewRivalShipping – Sapphire x Wally**

Wally! I love this kid as my best friend! Such a sweet kid.

**OceanJewelShipping – Sapphire x May**

Surprisingly, I'm not too bothered by the fact that she's practically my doppelgangar. We actually get along pretty well! As friends.

**SafficShipping – Sapphire x Roxanne**

Great friend, but I dislike when we train together. She's always tryin' to give me written tests. How many times do I have to tell her that I'm not good with kanji?

**TreeStarsShipping – Sapphire x Crystal**

Crystal's always super busy helpin' out Professor Oak that I haven' gotten much of a chance to get to know her.

**TribalJungleShipping – Sapphire x Tropius**

Sure, I love my Tropius, but not like that!

**WakeMeUpShipping – Sapphire x Yellow**

Such a sweet girl! I love to just give her a hug. Still bothers me to find out she's older than me… But she's just a friend.

**WildChildShipping – Sapphire x Hareta**

I've met him once, and we got along quite well. I'm pretty sure that romance is the last thing on his mind, haha.

**WildgirlShipping – Sapphire x Iris**

Iris is so cool! She's my buddy when I wanna just have fun rushing through the trees! I enjoy her company.

**WildsideShipping – Sapphire x Gold**

Gold? Pfft, heck no! Haha. Ruby had him convinced that I was a barbarian and I almost killed this kid. I think he's scared of me.

**WildTenShipping – Sapphire x Emerald**

Emerald? Oh, Arceus, no. He's fun to pick on, though.

What's with all of the 'wild' in these names…?

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was interestin'. But I have to spare time for friendships, so there isn't any way a relationship could work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go battle Jasmine now! 'Bye!

* * *

**I don't know what it is. It must be because I haven't gotten that far in the Ruby & Sapphire chapter of Pokémon Adventures/Special, but… I'm not much of a FranticShipper. I actually don't really pair Sapphire with anyone, and I like RaltsShipping (Ruby x Wally).**

***Prepares to be yelled at by FranticShippers about how obvious their relationship is***

**Which, interesting note about me, I'm actually deterred by obvious canon Ships. I don't know what it is, I guess I just like being different. Not saying that everyone who supports these Shippings is wrong or anything, that's just my opinion. :)**

**~Midori**


	11. NShipping

**NShipping**

Relationships? Well, it's certainly not something I've really had time for, but I have an interest in many of the people I've met. Living in seclusion growing up, I'm glad to have had an opportunity to meet all of these people. But…how do I really feel about all of them?

**AliasShipping – N x Yellow**

Yellow is a sweet girl. I'd like to get to know her more.

**AllWrongShipping – N x Cheren**

Cheren? Maybe that is what would be considered 'all wrong'…

**AriaHarmoniaShipping – N x Meloetta**

I don't think I could pursue a romantic relationship with a Pokémon. But I would enjoy the company of a Meloetta. I heard it's a beautiful singer.

**AtonementShipping – N x Mewtwo**

I feel bad for this Pokémon. An experiment created by the DNA of Mew. I hope that Mewtwo is living a life of peace somewhere.

**AventurineShipping – N x Dawn**

I've met Dawn on my travels. She seems like an inspiring young woman. She treats her Pokémon with care.

**BeautifulAndTerrifyingShippi ng – N x Concordia**

Concordia? I don't think of her in a romantic manner. She's a close friend.

**BleeShipping – N x Leaf**

I met Leaf as well once. Battling in the Pokémon League Tournament in Kanto. She swept the competition, I was amazed. I wasn't able to talk with her, though.

**BuddhaForMaryShipping – N x Skyla**

Skyla seemed to disagree very much with my ideals of liberation. Maybe if we hadn't been at such a disagreement we could have had a decent conversation.

**CavalloShipping – N x Giovanni**

No… This man is cruel to Pokémon.

**CircleOfFriendsShipping – N x Solana**

Pokémon Rangers are different from Trainers. I can come to the agreement with them. Solana was the first Ranger I met, and she showed me how the PokéStyler works. She works very hard at her job, and I appreciate that.

**CogShipping – N x Klink**

Klink? Ha, how could that work?

**FacebookShipping – N x Porygon-Z**

Oh, Porygon-Z. Such a reject Pokémon. I can't fathom why…

**FarAboveTheCloudsShipping – N x Steven Stone**

This man spoke metaphorically a lot. It was hard to interpret what he was addressing to me, but he said it with a smile. It was slightly off-putting.

**FeelingsOfFriendshipShipping – N x Lunick**

Lunick is partners with Solana. We got along pretty well. He seems to have an interest in Solana…

**FerrisWheelShipping – N x Hilda**

Hilda… Her and Hilbert were both obviously upset with me when I revealed to them that I was the King of Team Plasma. She was quiet about the issue, seeming like she wasn't sure about her views on liberation or Pokémon Trainers. She fought on Hilbert's side, but she was conflicted. I tried to comfort her, but being her enemy didn't help my case.

A few years later, after fighting on Nate and Rosa's side against my father, Hilda and I became good friends. We truly enjoy each other's company. I share an interest in her.

But…

**FirstDivideShipping – N x May**

May is a lot like Dawn. Very ambitious. I met her when she competed in a contest in Hoenn. She treats her Pokémon very well.

**FreedomShipping – N x Bianca (BW)**

I felt bad for Bianca. The grunts liked to target her. After some time, I had to order them to stop. They didn't treat other people like they did her and I didn't appreciate it. She seems to love her Pokémon so much that she couldn't bother with releasing them, even when she lost against them.

**GodTierShipping – N x Red**

Red… Such a quiet fellow. I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't talk to me.

**GoldenOpportunityShipping – N x Ethan**

Ethan travels along with two of his friends, who are both female. I heard he's somewhat of a ladies man, heh.

**GrayPawnShipping – N x Pidove**

Pawn? Pokémon aren't pawns! I'm disturbed by this entry.

**HappyMealToyShipping – N x Darumaka**

Darumaka aren't Happy Meal Toys… Is McDonalds doing something that I do not approve of?

**HarmoniaShipping – N x Ghetsis**

My _father_? Oh, heaven's no!

**HeartAcheShipping – N x Nurse Joy**

These nurses work very hard to help injured Pokémon. I appreciate all their hard work, working alongside the Chansey and Audino.

**HolyShipping – N x Arceus**

Arceus? I'm hoping this is some kind of joke…

**HotRivalsShipping – N x Silver**

Silver is the son of Giovanni. I feel really bad for him. He chose to go against his father's wishes in order to take down Team Rocket.

I wonder what would have happened if I had tried to do that… Could I have been fighting alongside Hilbert and Hilda?

**HuggableShipping – N x Joltik**

Joltik are huggable! Just don't squeeze them too much or they'll shock you.

**HyalineShipping – N x White**

Maybe I went a little too far in taking her Tepig. White wasn't even a Trainer, but I was so disturbed by how she exploited Pokémon the way she did.

I see now that I was wrong, and I hope that maybe she'll forgive me.

**IceCreamReleaseShipping – N x Vanilluxe**

This is a very unique Pokémon…

**IdealShipping – N x Looker**

This man sure was on my case when I was King. Sigh.

**IsshuDexShipping – N x Black (PokéSpe)**

Oh, obnoxiously loud Black. He has big ambitions, but he really seems to dislike me…

**IsshuShipping – N x Hilbert**

Hilbert… When revealing that I was King to him and Hilda, he was more forceful about the opposition. He was adamant on expressing his views about how Pokémon shouldn't have to live separately from humans. He fought alongside Hilda against me at the castle. I wanted to just show him my views, but he wasn't having it.

I became friends with both him and Hilda after the fight a few years later against my father. We now share similar interests and get along well.

But…

**KiraShipping – N x Cilan**

Cilan… It's hard to explain my relationship with him and his brothers. I mean, they fell under my father's wing after he threatened them, and they became the Sha—

…Maybe I shouldn't reveal that information.

**LiberatePokémonShipping – N x Cobalion**

Cobalion? It has the same dream…?

**LimewireShipping – N x Brendan**

Another ambitious Trainer. Apparently, him, Wally and May helped stopped the feud between Kyogre and Groudon. Or so I've heard.

**MonochromeShipping – N, Hilbert x Hilda**

…There's not a choice that can be made…

**NarcissistShipping – N x Drew**

I haven't met Drew. I guess he's a friend of May's.

…Who's the narcissist…?

**NaturalHarmoniaTropiusShippi ng – N x Tropius**

Haha. How many times have I been called this? Or been laughed at for Gropius…

**Noah'sArkShipping – N x Elesa**

Elesa was a lot like Skyla. Not a good conversation with either of them…

**NobodyShipping – N x Kyurem**

Oh, Kyurem… This Pokémon sure gave me trouble.

**PETAShipping – N x Lance (PokéSpe)**

…He tried to destroy humans. His views were _certainly _not the same as mine.

**PlasmaGymShipping – N x Iris**

I think she was much more interested in Zekrom than she was in me.

**PureAndInnocentShipping – N x Anthea**

Along with Concordia, she's a close friend. I couldn't see myself in a relationship with either of them.

**QuartziteShipping – N x Kris**

One of the girls traveling with Ethan. A rash personality, but I guess someone has to keep Ethan in line, haha.

**SexyHairShipping – N x Reggie**

Sexy hair? If you say so. I haven't met Reggie, but I've heard he's the older brother of Paul. And nothing like him, I guess.

**ShampooShipping – N x Cynthia**

A very strong Trainer. I myself am actually a little intimidated by her…

**SopranoShipping – N x Lyra**

The other girl traveling with Ethan. She's also very good friends with Silver. She's a really sweet girl.

**TalosShipping – N x Zekrom**

This Pokémon remained by my side in my two-year journey across the Pokémon World. No, not elope, haha.

**TerminatorShipping – N x Genesect**

Another experimental Pokémon, this time by my own Team Plasma. Kinda disappointed in them, but I'm not going to reject the Pokémon because of it. It's hard to communicate with, though.

**TheWorldShipping – N x Cyrus**

I've heard about Cyrus, and his ambitions…confused me. And now, he's trapped forever in the Distortion World. I couldn't imagine such a lonely ending…

**UnkNownShipping – N x Ash**

This kid is definitely not unknown, heh. Very interesting kid. He loves his Pokémon a lot, but I think he works a little too hard sometimes to win a battle. I don't know him too well, though.

**UrielShipping – N x Reshiram**

Reshiram was the Pokémon that chose to fight alongside Hilbert and Hilda. The bright white light against the void of darkness. It makes me wonder about Zekrom's decision to choose me…

**ViridorShipping – N x Wally**

Wally, the sickly but ambitious friend of May and Brendan. Even though he has a weak heart, he still does his best to follow his dreams. I admire his passion.

**VoidCubeShipping – N x Rosa**

Rosa reminds me of Hilda. Both very shy but hard-working girls fighting for the right of the choices Pokémon can make. Unlike Hilda, though, I fought alongside her and Nate's ideals instead of my father's. It was a very interesting take on my views on Pokémon that I learned growing up.

**WorldSoWrongShipping – N x Fennel**

Fennel is an odd person. She has a very strange fascination with dreams. I don't understand it.

**YouDisgustMeShipping – N x Paul**

I definitely dislike this kid… That's awful to say, but I don't like the way he treats his Pokémon…

**Final Thoughts**

Well. I feel that this was quite the learning experience for both you and me.

The World of Shipping is quite an interesting one…

* * *

**I know this chapter probably wasn't as funny as the others, but N's personality interests me. I figured I could explore some of his backstory a little more in depth.**

**Also, I obviously haven't played Black 2 or White 2 since they're not out in the States yet, but I'm pretty sure he fights on the side of Nate and Rosa against his father.**

**And, since I'm not entirely sure what N had been doing with Zekrom (in Black Version) for two years, I just assumed he traveled to all the different regions, which is why he knows mostly everyone on this list.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. FerrisWheel and Isshu sure are a tough debate… So I go Monochrome. :D**


	12. VolknerShipping

**Every request that reviewers have sent me I have written down. I'm not going in any particular order, but I promise I'll get to everyone eventually!**

* * *

**VolknerShipping**

Relationships? I heard I'm pretty popular with the ladies for some reason, but I don't know. I'm pretty bored right now, so I'll give it a look at and tell you how I think.

**AlexandrianShipping – Volkner x Jasmine**

Jasmine's a sweet girl. She visits Sunyshore once a month to hang out with Flint and I. I hope to take a trip to Olivine one day. I'm not sure how I feel about her…

**AmarilloShipping – Volkner x Jolteon**

Jolteon? It's a cool Pokémon and all, but I wouldn't date it, haha.

**BashouShipping – Volkner x Cyrus**

No… This guy is creepy…

**BeaconShipping – Volkner x Dawn**

I'm good friends with Dawn. She made me appreciate my position as a Gym Leader again, which is difficult to do. I couldn't pursue a relationship with her, though. I think Barry and Lucas would kill me.

**CableShipping – Volkner x Riley**

Nah. I think he's closer to Dawn than I am.

**CeaseToneBeamShipping – Volkner x Slowbro**

I've heard that this may be considered…a crack pairing? Certainly. Someone had to have been on it…

**ChargeParticleShipping – Volkner x Barry**

He's so hyper… Plus, I think I'd get a lot of glares from Dawn and Lucas if I were to take him away.

**CircuitShipping – Volkner x Lucian**

Ugh, Lucian gets on my nerves. I'm not sure why. Just his demeanor or something, I don't know.

**DiscontentShipping – Volkner x Marley**

She seemed discontent. A very quiet girl; it was hard to talk to her.

**DisrespectShipping – Volkner x Paul**

Disrespect is right! This kid angered me. I almost told my Pokémon to zap him…

**DormitoryShipping – Volkner x Rotom**

Dawn showed me her Rotom once. A very interesting Pokémon. Not one I would ask out, no.

**ElectricEliteShipping – Volkner x Cynthia**

I went on a date with her once. Very…scary to say the least. She a beautiful woman and all, but she is definitely not one to mess with. Or challenge to a battle unless you're _absolutely _prepared. She wiped out my whole team with Garchomp…

**ElectricGuitarShipping – Volkner x Roxie**

I went to one of her concerts here in Sunyshore and met her backstage. She's a pretty chill chick, but we didn't get too much of a chance to talk. I got her number, though.

**ElectricHeaterShipping – Volkner x Buck**

Haha, Flint's younger brother? He's so obnoxious, I don't think so. Cool kid, though, just a little too headstrong.

**ElectrifyingShipping – Volkner x Zapdos**

"Hello, Zapdos. I'd like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. Would that be acceptable?"

**ElectrocutedShipping – Volkner x Fantina**

Nah, not Fantina. She likes to laugh at me when Flint plays pranks on me. And then she joins in. And she gets her Pokémon to frighten me. I'm not scared of much, but Ghost Pokémon are the worst pranksters ever… Never piss one of those things off.

**ElectroShipping – Volkner x Lt. Surge**

That man is a drill sergeant. Sure, he likes a good laugh, but don't mess with him when he's angry.

**EnergyShipping – Volkner x Roark**

Y'know, when I first met Roark, I thought he was a girl… No, that doesn't mean I was attracted to he—him! Damn, he's gonna get me for that one…

**ExhallenShipping – Volkner x Luxray**

"Oh, Luxray, why don't you get the steak? Don't worry, you won't look like a pig, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

**ExPikaShipping – Volkner x Pikachu**

"What movie would you like to go see? The horror one? I wouldn't want you to shock me if you get scared."

**FirecrackerShipping – Volkner x Maylene**

Maylene tried to break my arm one day for no reason. I do my best to avoid her now…

**FrazzleShipping – Volkner x Crasher Wake**

Uh, yeah, no…

**GalvanicShipping – Volkner x Byron**

Good friend, but no.

**IgnitionShipping – Volkner x Flint**

Flint… He's a really good friend on mine. My best friend, actually. He can always make me feel better when I'm bored or down.A romantic relationship? Um…

…

**IndifferenceShipping – Volkner x Platinum**

Indifferent. Besides, she's much too unapproachable. Especially with those bodyguards of hers, haha.

**LightningboltShipping – Volkner x Ash**

Ambitious kid, I'll say. Headstrong, like Buck. Maybe too headstrong…

**LightningbugShipping – Volkner x Aaron**

Aaron's cool to hang out with. I think his obsession with bugs is kinda weird, though.

**LucozadeShipping – Volkner x Mira**

Maybe a little too young for me… She's a very strong Trainer, too. I underestimated her…

**MagneticShipping – Volkner x Magneton**

"Oh, Magneton, a hotel you say? Don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?"

**ManaShipping – Volkner x Gardenia**

Gardenia's a cool person to spend time with. I guess she enjoys my company because I don't tease her about her fear of Ghosts. If one of her Pokémon somehow wander near the Old Chateau, I'm always the one she calls to help her get it back. That can get kind of annoying…

**McDonaldsShipping – Volkner, Flint x Buck**

…

**MinatoShipping – Volkner x Ninetales**

Now, I normally don't hear the name of this pairing without hearing another word right after. "Naruto?" I don't know what that means.

**SenirasuShipping – Volkner x Candice**

Candice and I get along. She likes to join in with Flint in his pranks sometimes, so I guess that can get irritating, but not as bad as Fantina. She just likes to throw snowballs at me. Not visiting her in Snowpoint anymore…

**ShockingShipping – Volkner x Elesa**

I have yet to meet Elesa, but one thing Roxie said to me is that she could see me with the model. Hmm…

**StokeShipping – Volkner x Lucas**

By this point, I think it's safe to say that Lucas, Barry, and Dawn are not to be pursued, haha.

**ThroughBeingCoolShipping – Volkner x Looker**

The detective guy who likes to call himself Handsome? Haha, no.

**TriforceShipping – Volkner, Flint x Jasmine**

Jasmine would be Wisdom, I think I would be Power…but that would leave Flint with Courage. But Jasmine has Steel-type Pokémon, so maybe she would be Power? I don't think Flint could be Wisdom. But that still leaves him with Courage…

Am I doing this right?

**VoltageShipping – Volkner x Manectric**

"Manectric, I think we had a great night tonight. But I have to get home. A kiss? Eh, you may be pushing it…"

**ZapPlateShipping – Volkner x Arceus**

…I don't have anything for this one.

**ZapShipping – Volkner x Pachirisu**

Ugh, I'm running out of jokes for the Pokémon Shippings…

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was amusing. I haven't had a good laugh for awhile.

…I'm still stumped on the Triforce one…

* * *

**Ah, Volkner. He looks bored. I had to cheer him up, lol.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. Did you guys catch what he was doing with the Pokémon Shippings? Just in case it didn't make sense, he was mocking the absurdity of being paired with a Pokémon.**


	13. LyraShipping

**LyraShipping**

Shippings! I've heard of these. I was always scared to find out who I've been paired with, because the fanbase is a scary place… But I think I can make this fun. Let's go; I'm ready!

**AprilShipping – Lyra x Totodile**

Totodile is so cute! I don't have one, though. I get the feeling there are going to be a lot of pairings involving me and Pokémon…

**BlackLikeTheFather'sSoulShipping – Lyra, Silver x Giovanni**

…

**BWHGSSShipping – Lyra x Hilbert**

Hilbert's a cool kid, but he lives really far away. I'd love to visit Isshu, though!

**CandyFactoryShipping – Lyra x Thorton**

Ah! He's so nerdy. But his hair is so cool! I asked to touch it once. He got mad at me…

**CannonShipping – Lyra x Proton**

I don't understand why people like this pairing so much. This guy is a jerk! Bleh!

**CaramelShipping – Lyra x Lopunny**

…What? That's silly!

**CatFaceShipping – Lyra x Meowth**

I like cat Pokémon! And dog Pokémon! And fish Pokémon. And…

**CloisonneShipping – Lyra x Ho-Oh**

Such a majestic Pokémon. Such pretty rainbow wings! It was amazing to see in person.

**CloudNineShipping – Lyra x Golduck**

Cloud nine? No way!

**ConfusionRivalShipping – Lyra x Crystal**

That is confusing… She's wearing the same clothes as me!

**CrueltyShipping – Lyra x Mewtwo**

I've never seen Mewtwo, but I've heard stories about it. Poor Pokémon…

**CuteNerdShipping – Lyra x Bill**

Hehe, Bill is cute! Maybe a little too nerdy for me.

**CyprusShipping – Lyra x Entei**

I hated trying to catch this thing. Mad face!

**DaphneShipping – Lyra x Archer**

Uh, no…

**DemeterShipping – Lyra x Ariana**

Um, still no…

**FiligreeShipping – Lyra x Lugia**

Another beautiful Pokémon… I don't think I could pick which one I favor more, Lugia or Ho-Oh!

**FlaxShipping – Lyra x Spiky-eared Pichu**

Hehe, I find it funny that you guys are still trying to pair me with Pokémon. It's not gonna work!

**FolkloreShipping – Lyra x Morty**

Morty's pretty interesting. I like to talk to him about the legends of his town. We like to spend time together. Hehe, maybe I like him, maybe not! It's fun to mess with you guys.

**GinsuishouShipping – Lyra x Eusine**

Eusine's a cool guy. Maybe a little obsessive with Suicune, though. He's always bugging me to see it. But he's a good friend.

**HeartfeltShipping – Lyra x herself**

Whaaaat? That's so silly!

**HeartSoulShipping – Lyra x Ethan**

Hmm, Ethan… I would say that we're closer than just friends, but not boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess that's everyone's view to pair us, but we're just really good friends. He likes to pick on me by pulling my hat over my face. Meanie!

**HelloKittyShipping – Lyra x Skitty**

Hello Kitty! Lulz, Skitty is so cute!

**InterferenceShipping – Lyra x Giovanni**

Yelch! No way! I feel bad for Silver, this guy's a jerk.

**JezebelShipping – Lyra x Petrel**

Yuck! Why would you guys even _bother _pairing me with him!

**JohtofestaShipping – Lyra x Khoury**

Khoury's a good friend, but I don't like him like that. I heard he has a crush on me, though…

**JuneShipping – Lyra x Cyndaquil**

I had a hard time choosing my starter. They were all so cute! But then I had to think about what they would evolve into…and Typhlosion didn't appeal to me.

**KansasShipping – Lyra x Whitney**

Whitney's okay, but she really like's to talk about herself…

**KeeperShipping – Lyra x Falkner**

Falkner is good friends with Morty, so I see him a lot. Sometimes we have races on our Flying-type Pokémon! So much fun!

**KindSoulShipping – Lyra x Bugsy**

Bugsy! He's so fun to hug! And then when he thinks I'm making fun of his height, he sends his Bug Pokémon after me…

**MahouShipping – Lyra x Will**

Will… I'm not sure what to say about him. He's…special. Unique, I guess. Different. I hope none of this sounds bad. I'm trying not to say weird…

**MarioShipping – Lyra x Shroomish/Breloom**

Mario! I love that game! And…I'm kinda dressed like him. OH MY MEW I NEVER NOTICED!

**May12Shipping – Lyra x Hilda**

Hilda's a good friend. Her, Hilbert and I hung out together when they visited Sinnoh. I promised to visit them in Isshu someday. I can't wait!

**MayShipping – Lyra x Chikorita**

Chikorita! I love my Chikorita! Not romantically, guys. No. Lulz.

**MissouriShipping – Lyra x May**

May likes to shop, so we went on a spree once with Kris and Leaf together. And then we spent too much money… May _really _likes to shop.

**NemuShipping – Lyra x Clair**

No…this girl is crazy.

**NeoQuestShipping – Lyra x Jimmy (Legend of Thunder)**

Jimmy looks just like Ethan! It's sooooooo weird!

**NewReplcaementShipping – Lyra x Kris**

Kris is my best friend! Besides Ethan and Silver, but she's my best girl friend! Girl _friend_, not girlfriend. Or is that still confusing?

**OmmadawnShipping – Lyra x Lucas**

I met Lucas when I went to Sinnoh, along with Barry. When I mentioned being friends with Dawn, they told me that they were best friends with her. I thought that was so cool! The four of us have yet to hang out together, but I went out for tea with Lucas. Barry was in a hurry to go somewhere, lulz.

**OopsDroppedMyBallsShipping – Lyra x Juggler Irwin**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA! OH MY ARCUES, WHAT? Lulz, he really did say that, didn't he?

**PokéSilverShipping – Lyra x Ash**

Ash? Nah, we're cool friends. Dawn says that he's really dense when it comes to girls. Man, I can't wait to see how he reacts to his Shipping list. Has anyone questioned him yet?

**PuffPastryShipping – Lyra x Brendan**

Puff pastry? That sounds delicious! But what does that have to do with Brendan? IS HE SECRETLY A PUFF PASTRY?

**SecondComingShipping – Lyra x Mei**

I haven't met Mei yet. I heard she's good friends with Hilda and Hilbert. So she must be cool!

**SiberiaShipping – Lyra x Suicune**

Suicune! If Suicune should be paired with anyone, it needs to be Eusine, lulz. Don't tell him I said that, he'll get mad.

**SilverRockShipping – Lyra x Brock**

Nah, not Brock. I hear he's crazy about girls, hehe.

**SoiahkraShipping – Lyra x Arceus**

The God of all Pokémon! Who comes up with this stuff?

**SoulfulHeartShipping – Lyra x Red**

Red looked so lonely up on Mt. Silver by himself. I gave him a hug, but he just gave me a funny look. I tried.

**SoulSilverShipping – Lyra x Silver**

Silver? Um, well, Silver and I are best friends. Maybe more than that. I mean, I guess I kinda like him. He has a bad past with his father and he trusts me enough to talk to me about it. I like to hug him and tell him that things are okay now. He still doesn't smile much, but when he does it makes me happy!

…I-I could see myself together with him. But I think he needs some time. I'll be waiting for him ('cause I think maybe he likes me, too. At least, that's what Kris says. I can be hopeful).

**SpiridionShipping – Lyra x Gastly**

…A Ghost-type? Really, guys?

**StockingsShipping – Lyra x Dawn**

Ah! Dane! Haha, I don't think she liked that name. We're friends.

**SweetNaturedShipping – Lyra x Leaf**

Leaf is a sweet girl! Her, Kris and I like to hang out together. Especially when we shop together in Celadon! Good times.

**TaranisShipping – Lyra x Raikou**

It took me forever to find Raikou… And even more time to catch it… Are we still going with the whole Pokémon pairing thing?

**TogepiShipping – Lyra x Professor Elm**

Haha, no! Professor Elm is much older than me! Besides, he's married!

**TokiwaShipping – Lyra x Green (male)**

Green was so hard to beat! Argh, his Pokémon were strong…and he smiled at me a lot. Maybe he just likes to smile. Or smirk, whatever that weird grin of his was. Or he advertises for toothpaste.

**ToveShipping – Lyra x Marill**

Marill! So cute. Man, I'm paired with a lot of adorable Pokémon.

**TrickyShipping – Lyra x Lance**

Lance is pretty cool, but I'm not sure about the cape…

**TwinChevronActionFlashShippi ng – Lyra, Plusle x Minun**

Bwahahaha! What is up with the name for this one?

**WhiteShipping – Lyra x Jasmine**

Jasmine's so sweet! We're good friends. She definitely taught me not to underestimate her. Steelix may look scary, but Jasmine's Rusty is so sweet! And powerful. That thing is a powerhouse.

**YuyukoShipping – Lyra x Karen**

This woman kinda scares me…

**Final Thoughts**

_That _sure was fun! I can't believe how many people I've been paired with. Apparently this isn't even the whole list! The Pokémon fanbase sure is big…

And imaginative, I guess. Lulz.

* * *

**For some reason I imagine Lyra to be really perky and ditzy. I only saw snippets of one of the episodes she appeared in the anime, so maybe I'm off. But if so, then maybe her game counterpart is like this? It's hard to give game characters personalities.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. These chapters are getting longer and longer...**


	14. RedShipping

**If Red is paired with a game character, then the pairing is with game!Red. If he's paired with a manga character, then it's PokéSpe!Red. I was too lazy to differentiate _every _Red. Two completely different personalities, so I didn't want to confuse them.**

* * *

**RedShipping**

Game!Red: …Hmm? Shippings? Maybe I'll give it a look at…

PokéSpe!Red: What's a Shipping? _Romantic _relationship? Oh boy…

**AdultGameShipping – Red x Beauty (Trainer class)**

…Um, no… I'm only eleven…

**AffinityShipping – Red (game) x Pikachu**

…Pikachu is a Pokémon…but he is my best friend besides Leaf and Green…

**AntidoteShipping – Red x Emerald**

Emerald? He's just a kid!

**AscendancyShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Giovanni**

No, no, no, no, no, no… No.

**BarrierShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Lt. Surge**

The Spoons of Destiny paired me with Lt. Surge. Not romantically. I don't think that's what they were used for.

**BlackJackShipping – Red x Hilbert**

…I've yet to meet him, but I've heard of him from N… He sounds like a strong opponent…

**BloodDiamondShipping – Red x Diamond**

Diamond makes the best food! I think he likes Pearl… Or Platinum… I can't tell.

**BurningLeafShipping – Red x Leaf**

…She's a very good friend… She tries very hard to get me to talk about my feelings… I think she told me she liked me one day just to see how I would react…

…She laughed about it telling me it was a joke, but I don't know…

**ChampionHeartShipping – Red (game) x Cynthia**

…She approached me one day on Mt. Silver and the first thing she said to me was why I choose to stand up here… When I didn't answer, she pulled out a Poké Ball and battled her…

…I lost… She was pretty interesting…

**ChampionShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Lance**

Ahh, no! HE TRIED TO KILL US!

**CheckerBoardShipping – Red x Black (PokéSpe)**

Black's a good Trainer. He's very strategic. And also very loud…

**ClassicAdvanceShipping – Red x May**

…I met her on a trip to the Hoenn region… She challenged Champion Steven Stone of the Elite Four and lost… But I would like to challenge her one day…

**ConclusionShipping – Red, Yellow x Misty**

…? What?

**CreepypastaShipping – Red (game), Pikachu x Ghost (Lavender Tower)**

…

**DepressionShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Silver**

Silver and I aren't very close. He really likes to keep to himself.

**FirstTrainerShipping – Red x Kris**

…She was upset with me when I wouldn't talk to her… I was waiting for her to challenge me, but she just kicked my shin instead… Then she challenged me… I don't know what that was about…

**FreezeShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Lorelei**

…Don't even get me started on her…

**GlitchyRedShipping – Red x Missingno.**

…Guys… C'mon now…

**GodTierShipping – Red (game) x N**

…N flew to the top of Mt. Silver of his Zekrom and talked to me… He seemed to be a very lonely guy, so I decided to listen to him… I think he got upset after awhile because I wouldn't speak…

**HeartGoldShipping – Red x Ethan**

…This kid sure was rambunctious… He managed to defeat me once and wouldn't stop cheering for days… Until Kris kicked him…

**HometownGalShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Daisy Oak**

I like to visit Daisy because she makes the best tea! And she's fun to talk to. I still can't understand how she's Green's sister…

**HotPinkShipping – Red x White**

White actually intimidates me a little. She's a nice girl, but I can't believe she's fourteen and in charge of her own agency. It's crazy what you can accomplish in life, I guess. I mean, I did become the Champion of the League when I was eleven…

**I'mNotScaredShipping – Red x Brendan**

…I haven't gotten much of a chance to get to know him, but I do know that he's good friends with May…

**IsolationShipping – Red (game) x Silver**

…I sometimes think this kid just needs a hug… I hope he doesn't get too close to Kris… She might kick him for not being responsive…

**LifeguardShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Poli (Poliwhirl)**

Poli? Oh, no way! He's fun to hug, though. Squishy!

**LivingLegendShipping – Red (game) x Red (PokéSpe)**

Game!Red: …

PokéSpe!Red: …How would _this _work? What?

**LuckyShipping – Red x Blue (female)**

Blue? Oh, Arceus, no. She messes with me too much. Plus, she told me once that I wasn't her type…whatever that means.

**MangaAdvanceShipping – Red x Sapphire**

Too wild. I think Ruby would kill me.

**MangaPearlShipping – Red x Platinum**

Too distant. I think Diamond and Pearl would kill me.

**MangaPokéShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Misty**

Misty and I are good friends, but she acts weird around me sometimes. I don't know what that's all about and when I try asking her about it, she avoids the subject. Hmm.

**MountaintopShipping – Red (game) x Arceus**

…God…?

**NamelessShipping – Red (game) x Green (male)**

…My rival and close friend, alongside Leaf… He's got a huge ego… Could I be in a relationship with someone like that…? I think the answer is no… I think he's still upset with me for demoting his position as Champion…

**NoNewsIsGoodNewsShipping – Red (game) x Red's Mom**

…My mother…? I am quite disturbed…

**OriginalShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Green (male)**

Green! My greatest rival! And best friend, sure. But we're not romantically involved, haha. Could you imagine?

**PoliShipping – Red x Gold**

Gold's pretty cool. I like helping him train, but he can get pretty distracted sometimes. That's when Crystal started joining the training sessions, which only made it worse since Gold couldn't stop picking on her, to which Crystal would knock him out with a roundhouse kick… Yeah, I don't know when he'll learn…

**PoltergeistShipping – Red (game), Silver x Kris**

…Is this inferring that I'm a ghost…?

**ProtagonistShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Ash**

It's kinda scary how much Ash and I look alike… We haven't gotten to talk too much. We're both always busy.

**PsychoShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Sabrina**

Psycho is right… Uh-oh, did she hear me? Crap! RUN!

**RattataShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Bill**

Bill's such a funny fellow. He's so hard to understand sometimes, though. I cain' seem ta make ou' wha' he's sayin' when he talks like this, y'know?

**RedCapShipping – Red x Lucas**

…I haven't met Lucas, but he's good friends with Dawn… She said she'd introduce me to him one day…

**RedHueShipping – Red x Ruby**

Ruby doesn't like battling. He believes in…beautifying his Pokémon… I don't know about all of that…

**RedWineShipping – Red x Mei**

…I have yet to meet Mei… I hear she's involved with some pretty heavy stuff in Isshu now…

**ReformShipping – Red (game) x Giovanni**

…Sigh… This has to be a joke…

**RemakeShipping – Red (RGBY) x Red (FRLG) / Red (game) x himself**

…What…?

**ScarletJewelShipping – Red x Crystal**

Crystal's a nice girl and a good friend. But…don't even make her mad. Gold hasn't seemed to learn that yet…

**ShockShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Pika (Pikachu)**

Pika! Yes, Pika's my best friend, but just a friend. Why are you guys insistent on pairing me with a Pokémon?

**SilentProtagonistShipping – Red x Dawn**

…I've met Dawn a few times… She heard about me from Cynthia and was eager to meet me for some reason… She reminds me of Leaf… I don't mind talking to her…

**SnapshotShipping – Red (PokéSpe) x Mewtwo**

Mewtwo and I are good friends, just like I am with the rest of my Pokémon. Friends, guys.

**SoulfulHeartShipping – Red x Lyra**

…Lyra has battled me several times on Mt. Silver… She lost every time, but she returns every once in awhile to try again to defeat me… She sure is determined… I admire that…

**SpecialShipping – Red x Yellow**

Yellow? She's a really kind and sweet girl. Don't tell her I said this, but she has a really cute smile. She acts really skittish around me sometimes, though.

I wonder what that's about?

**StaminaShipping – Red (game) x Ash**

…Ash… I don't know who that is…

**TotipotentShipping – Red (game) x Mew**

…A level seven Mew randomly showed up on the Nugget Bridge one day… Imagine how shocked I was… It's a cute Pokémon, but I can't go out with it…

**TownMapShipping – Red (game) x Daisy Oak**

…Such a sweet girl… I'm not sure how she's related to Green…

**UroborusShipping – Red x Hilda**

…N has talked to me about her as well… I would like to challenge her as well…

**Final Thoughts**

Game!Red: …Not much to say…

PokéSpe!Red: …That was…interesting…I guess…

* * *

**Whew! That was actually a challenge.**

**I know Red didn't seem too dense, but doing someone that's dense about what romance even is would just become too repetitive. Arceus, just wait until I have to do Ash's list… -_-;**

**~Midori**

**P.S. …Man, I sure made Kris/Crystal violent, didn't I?**


	15. CilanShipping

**CilanShipping**

Romantic interest? U-um, why would you ask me about that? Oh, fans like to pair me with other people? Well, I'm not sure how I feel about that… Could I see this list please?

**AestheticShipping – Cilan x Cheren**

Cheren? I actually didn't battle him, Chili did, but his battle strategy was interesting. I would like to challenge him one day.

**ArthurShipping – Cilan x Sandshrew**

…Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

**AtYourServiceShipping – Cilan x Hilda**

Hilda's a sweet girl. I actually had the honor of battling her. Um, maybe she showed an interest in me? I think she was looking more toward Cress than me, I don't know.

**CaféMochaShipping – Cilan x Ash**

A-Ash? Sure, I do like Ash a lot, but…well, I mean, we k-kissed once… Oh… I don't think he understands… *Blushes*

**CuisineShipping – Cilan x May**

I haven't met May, but I've heard about her from Ash and Dawn. I need to study up on contests. It sounds really interesting.

**DarkRumShipping – Cilan x Hilbert**

He's a lot like Hilda. Strong spirit. I wonder if the two of them have met before? Maybe they would go good together…

**DiningCarsShipping – Cilan, Emmet x Ingo**

…Threesomes?

**DreamCuisineShipping- Cilan x Fennel**

Fennel's a good friend of my brothers and I. She helps us out at the restaurant from time to time. We get a lot more males to visit when she waits tables with us…

**ElementalHaremShipping – Cilan, Chili, Cress x Ash**

…LOLWAT.

**EvaluationShipping – Cilan x Ricard Nouveau**

Yeah…no…

**FingerfoodShipping – Cilan x Max**

May's younger brother, who I have yet to meet as well. But isn't he, like, seven or something?

**FisherShipping – Cilan x Basculin**

…I don't even care for Basculin.

**FoodCriticShipping – Cilan x Ingo**

The Subway brothers and I are good friends and I admire them a lot. But we're not romantically involved.

…Ingo's expression intimidates me sometimes.

**GleefulShipper – Cilan x Emmet**

Emmet smiles more than Ingo. I'm not saying I favorite one brother over the other, it's just I can't ever understand why Ingo never looks happy while Emmet always looks happy…

**GundamSeiyuuShipping – Cilan x James**

No, not James. He's the enemy!

…Gundam?

**ImprovShipping – Cilan x Luke**

I like his ideas for movies. Especially when I'm next to Ash… Could I be the love interest next time?

**IwazaruShipping – Cilan x Pansage**

Pansage is my favorite Pokémon, but pairing him and I together? No, no. Let's stick with humans, guys.

**KiraShipping – Cilan x N**

…I feel bad for N. I've tried to help him out as best as I can…

…I mean, I've never met him before in my life! Who's N?

**LimeFilletShipping – Cilan x Stunfisk**

…Not even going to go there…

**MajordomeShipping – Cilan x Ashley**

Ashley? Who's Ashley? …What's this a picture of?

…THAT'S ASH?!

**MarsileaShipping – Cilan x Cress**

…What? No! I know incest is probably popular in the Shipping fanbase, but…just no.

**NepetaShipping – Cilan x Meowth**

…Homestuck?

**OpticShipping – Cilan x Brock**

I haven't met Brock, but I heard he's a good chef. I'd love to taste his cooking, if it's as good as Ash says it is.

…Is there something wrong with our eyes?

**SameHeightShipping – Cilan x Jessie**

No, no, no. Not Jessie.

…Are we really the same height?

**SanyouShipping – Cilan, Chili x Cress**

…And this is popular?

**SavantShipping – Cilan x Dawn**

Dawn's reminds me a lot of Iris. A good friend, but not someone I would date, haha. Or ask for dating advice…

**SeaMonkeyShipping – Cilan x Misty**

Haven't met Misty either. But I'd like to challenge her to a fishing contest when I do meet her!

**ServiceShipping – Cilan x Bianca (BW)**

Bianca's a good kid, but she's so…hyper.

**ShelterShipping – Cilan x Dwebble**

No! How could that even work? It's a crab! Pincers, guys! Ouch!

**ShizaruShipping – Cilan x Chili**

…Sigh…

**SommelierShipping – Cilan x Burgundy**

Burgundy… Hmm. Iris has told me that she thinks that Burgundy has a thing for me. I'm not really so sure with as much as she likes to argue with me, but I only think of her as a friendly rival.

**StarchShipping – Cilan x Tracey**

I've heard good things about Tracey. I hope to meet him someday.

**TarragonShipping – Cilan x Georgia**

Georgia? I think she has better chemistry with Iris, hehe.

**TheMaskShipping – Cilan x Yamask**

Oh, haha.

**TipShipping – Cilan x Trip**

…Hmm, I don't think so.

**WishfulShipping – Cilan x Iris**

Iris and I are good friends, but I think she tries to push Ash and I together more than anything. Sigh, but maybe she takes it too far sometimes…

**YanaShipping – Cilan x Angus**

Not particularly… Just because he has a Simisage… And what's up with his _hair_?

**ZetsubouRestaurantShipping – Cilan x Professor Juniper**

Professor Juniper? Haha, she's a fine woman, but no.

**Final Thoughts**

While this was fun to look through, I already know who I'd like to be paired with. E-even though he's not really into romance, I guess…

Sigh…

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do any cooking analogies or whatever anime!Cilan does when he talks. It's difficult to do without sounding absolutely stupid, so I just nixed the idea.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. The CaféMochaShipping entry was a reference to my story _Pokémon Question and Answer Segment!_ Sorry, I'm a huge CaféMochaShipper and I make most interactions between Ash and Cilan to be canon with that story and _Pokémon on Facebook?_**


	16. SkylaShipping

**SkylaShipping**

Hey! What is this? Hmm… Looks interesting. I've got some free time, let's see how well I could be paired with others! Hehe!

**AirGuitarShipping – Skyla x Roxie**

Roxie's a rockin' chick! I like hanging out with her! Haha, I see where they get the name from, that's cool.

**AirplaneShipping – Skyla x Elesa**

Elesa's my best friend! I don't think we're that close… But maybe we are. Hehe, I wouldn't mind! I admire her a lot!

**AirshaftShipping – Skyla x Clay**

Clay? Haha, not my type. He's much too serious!

**AnemologyShipping – Skyla x Cheren**

Such a cute little nerd! I pinched his cheeks, but I think he got mad at me…

**AtmosShipping – Skyla x Falkner**

I've met Falkner a few times. He's close with Winona. I'd like to get to know him more. He knows how to groom his Pokémon! They're so beautiful!

**AuspiceShipping – Skyla x Cynthia**

Cynthia? Haha, no! That chick is way unreachable, for anybody! She's pretty cool, though.

**AviaticusShipping – Skyla x Rosa/Mei**

Bun girl! She's got cute buns in her hair! Haha, she's such a sweet girl. She didn't even get mad when I played with her hair. I guess she's used to it.

**BlackWingShipping – Skyla x Black (PokéSpe)**

Haha, Black's so loud. But I guess I can be, too. That's what Elesa tells me.

**BuddhaForMaryShipping – Skyla x N**

N NEEDS A HUG, GUYS! So I gave him one. Does everyone feel sorry for him?

**CirrusShipping – Skyla x Tornadus**

The legendary Pokémon? Haha, heck no! Though it's be cool if I could have a Tornadus of my own…

**CombustShipping – Skyla x Chili**

Chili reminds me of Black. So hyper! Haha.

**DepartureShipping – Skyla x Caitlin**

Caitlin…scares me a little. It's like the Elite Four have a different vibe or something. And what's up with her hair? It, like, defies gravity or something.

DopplerShipping – Skyla x Thundurus

Same with Tornadus, no.

**DownburstShipping – Skyla x Landorus**

Are we just going to pair me with all three of them? Haha, no!

**DracoVolansShipping – Skyla x Iris**

Iris is a good friend of mine. She's pretty young for a Gym Leader, but she amazes me! Training those powerful Dragon-type Pokémon. Scary stuff!

**DraculaShipping – Skyla x Grimsley**

Dracula? What, is he a vampire? Hahahaha!

…Maybe? I don't know, is this implying something? I told you the Elite Four are a little different…

**DynaShipping – Skyla x Ash**

Ash is an ambitious kid, but I don't have a romantic interest in him. But I think that green-haired kid that he travels with have _some _kind of feelings for him… Hehe.

**EmpennageShipping – Skyla x Togekiss**

Togekiss is so cute! But, yet again, I don't love Pokémon! Y'know, like _that_!

**FlightofFancyShipping – Skyla x Altaria**

Ahhh! Altaria are cute, too… SO MANY ADORABLE FLYING TYPES!

**FlyShipping – Skyla x Winona**

Winona's my other best friend! Besides Elesa. Hmm, I could actually see us being more than friends, too. Is that weird? Oh, and I love her wardrobe, too!

**GingerheadShipping – Skyla x Alder**

Haha, no! He's much too old. Sorry, Alder!

**HeronShipping – Skyla x Brycen**

I like watching him in Pokéwood! His movies are so cool! Haha. I'm friends with all of the Gym Leaders.

**IntortusShipping – Skyla x Georgia**

This girl wrecked my whole team with her Beartic! I didn't appreciate that!

**JetlagShipping – Skyla x Cress**

I think if I were to date any of the Striaton brothers, I would choose Cress. I think he's more my type. All of them are cute, though, hehe.

**JetShipping – Skyla x Hilbert**

Hilbert's so adorable! We're actually really good friends, too! Hmm, between him, Winona and Elesa, who do I like more?

**KravitzShipping – Skyla x Bianca (BW)**

Haha, this girl is so clumsy!

…Kinda reminds me of myself…

**NestShipping – Skyla, Falkner x Winona**

What is this, a Flying-type Gym Leader orgy? Hahahahaha!

…Oh.

**OverheadShipping – Skyla x Marlon**

I've met him recently. I consult him when I need to learn how to surf.

…What's wrong with that? It seems cool!

**OxygenShipping – Skyla x Cilan**

He's cute, but like I said before, I think he only has eyes for a certain raven-haired Trainer…

**SpectralBirdShipping – Skyla x Shauntal**

I think she's the only member of the Elite Four that I'm not scared of… I love her novels! She's an amazing author. She sometimes comes to me for help with her new stories.

But most of them are romance novels. How the heck can I help in that department? Haha.

**SwoopShipping – Skyla x Marshal**

MARSHAL SMASH! Haha, sorry, inside joke. He smashed a brick over his head and I yelled this and Shauntal laughed so hard.

And then one of the pieces of the brick smacked me in the face…

**TakeoffShipping – Skyla x Nate/Kyouhei**

He's adorable, too! I haven't gotten to know him very well, though. Maybe in time.

**ValdoveShipping – Skyla x Hilda**

I like to go shopping with Hilda and Elesa. Some people don't think we dress girly enough, so we made it a joke to look for the silliest outfits we could, haha. She's a good friend.

**WarholShipping – Skyla x Burgh**

Burgh! What an artist, even though I don't understand a lot of his paintings. Haha, I want his pants! I hope that didn't sound weird.

**Final Thoughts**

That was fun! I was paired with a lot of my friends, so that was okay.

Winona, Elesa or Hilbert…

* * *

**I'm a huge AirplaneShipper, but I like FlyShipping and JetShipping, too. :D**

**~Midori**


	17. MaxShipping

**MaxShipping**

Love? I'm only seven! I'm too young to even comprehend what love even is! Well, supposedly. I know more about it than Ash, apparently, but c'mon! Who in the heck do you think I would be paired well with?

…I have a bad feeling that a lot of these are going to be very disturbing. But I guess most of my friends are ten, so I think that line was crossed a long time ago…

**AgeIsOnlyANumberShipping – Max x Agatha**

NO IT'S NOT!

**AlfShipping – Max x Ash**

Ash? No. I admire him, but he's just a friend. He can be kinda full of himself, sometimes.

**BluenettenerdShipping – Max x Conway**

I've been told that I look a lot like this guy.

…And that scares me…

**CaptiveShipping – Max x Lawrence III**

…This guy better stay away from me.

**CheekyShipping – Max x Mira**

I've been told that I could be paired well with this girl.

Then I heard that she tricked Ash into helping her. Mischievous! I need to meet this girl.

**ChildChampShipping – Max x Cynthia**

She's much too old for me, but she's really pretty.

**CorporateShipping – Max x Mr. Stone**

What's with all the really old people? Is this a joke?

**CrybabyShipping – Max x Piplup**

Hey, that is offensive! I am not a crybaby! Now Piplup, maybe. Maybe Dawn's Piplup…

**DanceDanceShipping – Max x Ludicolo (Brock's)**

Party time! Lulz, stop pairing me with Pokémon…

**DebateShipping – Max x Tracey**

Tracey was really cool! He knows a lot about Pokemon, and he can draw them really well, too! I admire him.

**DeoxysStalkerShipping – Max x Solana**

Solana was pretty cool… Wait, who said I stalked Deoxys? Is this a reference to our trip to LaRousse? What? I'M SO CONFUSED!

**EmanationShipping – Max x Gardevoir**

Gardevoir's an awesome Pokémon.

…If you look in the wrong places on the Internet, it's also one of the most disturbing…

**GambitShipping – Max x Norman**

That's my dad! No way!

**GymcestShipping – Max, May, Norman x Caroline**

…That is sick…

**HangingOutShipping – Max x James**

Ugh, not James.

**HomeAloneShipping – Max x no one**

Good. I think I prefer it this way. And no, don't you dare tag the 'Forever Alone' meme onto me…

**ImpersonationShipping – Max x Wobbuffet**

Are we still on the Pokémon?

**ImpromptuHugShipping – Max x Meowth**

WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THE POKÉMON?

**KillThemAllShipping – Max x Morrison**

Whoa! That seems a little extreme, don't you think? Eh, I don't really care for Morrison.

**KnowitallShipping – Max x Gary**

…Who's the know it all? I know a lot, but I didn't say I knew _everything_. Sheesh. I'm not sure how I feel about Gary. I think he tries to hard to act like a jerk.

**LittleBrotherShipping – Max x Forrest (Kanto)**

I've net Forrest before. I'm not sure how he can handle having so many siblings… He kinda reminds me of the brother I never had.

**MasumiShipping – Max x Misty**

Misty's really cool! She promised me to show me around her Gym one day. I can't wait to see all of her Pokémon! Brock says her sisters are hot, but I don't care about that…maybe.

**MaxShipping – Max x Max (Character of the Day)**

Could you imagine dating someone who looks just like you? And shares your same name? Neither can I and it's not going to happen.

**MidgetShipping – Max x Ritchie**

I am taking offense to a lot of these names… I've never met Ritchie before, but I heard that he's like a clone of Ash. That would be pretty interesting.

**MindShipping – Max x Ralts**

I can't wait to get my Ralts! Not to form some freaky relationship with it, no.

**MoonflowerShipping – Max x Liza (Hoenn)**

She's pretty cute. I think she's older than she looks, though…

**MunchmaxShipping – Max x Munchlax**

Munchlax is annoying. He eats all of my food!

**NAMBLAShipping – Max x Lt. Surge**

NAMBLA, REALLY? YOU GUYS SICKEN ME!

**NavigatorShipping – Max x Brock**

Like my older brother. I look up to him. Not in the way of girls, though. I think Ash could give better advice than this guy.

**PaisShipping – Max x Giovanni**

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**PetalburgShipping – Max x May**

…No.

**PunyShipping – Max x Vivi Winstrate**

I'M TIRED OF BEING INSULTED, GUYS! I didn't very much care for this girl, either.

**RoadtripShipping – Max x Professor Birch**

Arceus, no… He's kinda like my second father. Really cool guy.

**RockyRoadShipping – Max x Roxanne**

…This is my teacher, guys! No!

**SabelotodoShipping – Max x Brandon**

*Facepalm* Enough with the old guys!

**ShowOffShipping – Max x Dawn**

Who's the show off? Not me! May said she's a cool chick, though. I have yet to meet her.

**SmartkidShipping – Max x Molly Hale**

I'm glad you think so! I'm not sure who Molly is, but I'd like to meet her!

**StarfieldShipping – Max x Tory Lund**

I got along well with Tory. I think he had some kinda fascination with Ash…

**StarryEyedShipping – Max x Caroline**

Stop it with my family, already!

**StorybookShipping – Max x Gallade**

Gallade's a cool Pokémon. When I get my Ralts, I honestly have no idea what I'll evolve him into. Hmm.

**SundaeShipping – Max x Harley**

Bwahahaha! Are you guys serious? Well, Arceus, you guys have already paired me with everyone else… Definite no.

**SuperPedoShipping – Max x Spenser (Frontier)**

SUPER PEDO IS RIGHT, YOU SICK FREAKS!

**ToleranceShipping – Max x Drew**

Ha! No. I think he likes May a little too much. This kid's pretty full of himself, too.

**TuffetShipping – Max x Ariados**

AM I LITTLE MISS MUFFET?

**VirtuosoShipping – Max x Butler**

Arceus, no! That jerk. Trying to hurt Jirachi.

**WishShipping – Max x Jirachi**

Jirachi! Oh… I miss Jirachi…

**YowainaShipping – Max x Delia**

Ash's mom? C'mon now.

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was pretty disturbing. Sure, I've seen some crazy things on the Internet, but it's not cool to be a part of that place.

… *Shivers*

* * *

**For some reason, apparently I have this idea of Max being the knower of all things Internet related. I think this has been brought up in my story _Pokémon on Facebook? _and maybe even in _Pokémon Question and Answer Segment!_ **

**Max! You're only seven! Stay away from that stuff!**

**~Midori**


	18. GoldShipping

**GoldShipping**

Romantic relationships? With cute _girls_, I'm assuming! Arceus, that's awesome! Let me look at this list!

**AccidentalShipping – Gold x Whitney**

Ugh, we had to start with her? No way! One girl I'm not attracted to. Plus she's loud and annoying. Being with her would be an accident.

…Stop asking me about it!

**AlchemistShipping – Gold x Jasmine**

Jasmine is so cute! I'd like to take her out on a date. But I fear that if it went wrong, she'd sick her Steelix on me…

**AmberShipping – Gold x Yellow**

She's probably the sweetest girl I've ever met…once I realized that she was a girl. Y'know, that wasn't cool. I think Blue did that on purpose.

**AquaAuraShipping – Gold x Suicune**

…A Pokémon? Someone did warn me of this…

**BakuryuShipping – Gold x Clair**

Clair is…one chick I wouldn't bother getting close to. I feel that that whip isn't just used for training Pokémon…

**BreedologyShipping – Gold x Professor Juniper**

She studies breeding? I've never met her, but I heard she's pretty young. Hmm, wonder what kinda _breeding _we're talking about? Hahahahahaha! …What?

**BromistaShipping – Gold x Whimsicott**

…You're kidding, right? What's a bromista?

**ButtShipping – Gold x Blue (female)**

Bwahaha! Is this because I smacked her ass by accident when I first introduced myself to her? Hey, don't send Silver after me! She is pretty cute, but I think Silver would kill me. I don't like the way Green is looking at me, either.

**CloseToChampionShipping – Gold x Karen**

…For some reason, I think that Karen and Clair would go well together… Now that would be hot!

**CreditCardShipping – Gold, Silver (Special) x Platinum**

Haha! That's pretty funny.

**DarkstoneShipping – Gold x Platinum**

Platinum's…unreachable. She doesn't present herself very well. Besides, I think the wall called Diamond and Pearl are in the way.

**DreamLineShipping – Gold x Gardevoir**

…

We're not going to discuss my time well spent on the Internet…

**EngagementShipping – Gold x White**

Eh, I don't think so. I think she'd be too busy with her job to pay any attention to me. She'd probably forget that we were even going out…

**EyewearShipping – Gold x Ruby**

Ruby? Now, he's troubling. I think he acts more like a girl than half of the girls I know.

That's a scary thought.

**FalseBreederShipping – Gold x Zoroark**

…What?

**FanboyShipping – Gold x DJ Mary**

DJ MARY! I LOVE YOU! EVEN THOUGH WHITNEY TOLD YOU TO FILE A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST ME, BUT YOU HAVEN'T DONE IT YET. I STILL LOVE YOU!

**GenderShipping – Gold x Bugsy**

…I seriously thought he was a girl…

**GoldenBoyShipping – Gold x Jimmy (Legend of Thunder)**

…It's like this kid tried _way _too hard to look like me. There's _no _way to look as good as me!

**GoldenShipping – Gold x Ethan**

…I swear, this was put here after the last entry _just _to mess with my head… This kid looks _exactly _like me. And that's not cool…

**HotBloodShipping – Gold x Pearl**

This kid is hyper…but he is pretty hilarious! Wait, I can't date a boy! …I mean, nothing against guys, but girls are totally where it's at!

**ImperialShipping – Gold x Green (male)**

Now what did I just say? Besides, Green is… No. Definite no.

**IncautiousShipping – Gold x Bianca (BW)**

She's cute, but…maybe a little clumsy. Besides, I think Hilbert and Cheren already have dibs on her. I think Black's got White…

**InfluenceShipping – Gold x Lyra**

Now this is just bizarre…she reminds me on a sweeter Crystal. But…I say that because they're nothing alike, but they _look _very similar…they even where the same clothes! I don't understand what this is about…

**IntrusionShipping – Gold x Misty**

Misty? Ha, she can strut around in a bikini near me _any _day!

**JutsuShipping – Gold x Janine**

Ninjas are cool! And that outfit Janine wears…NINJA SMEXY TIME!

**KimonoParadiseShipping – Gold x Kimono sisters**

…All of them? At once? Sure!

**KobanShipping – Gold x Rosa/Mei**

I don't know if this has been mentioned before, but she looks like Sailor Moon. What, it has been mentioned before? Oh, I thought I might have called first on that one. She is pretty cute, though.

**MangaQuestShipping – Gold x Crystal**

Super Serious Gal? Haha, you're kidding, right? That chick is more barbaric than Sapphire, and that's saying something! Plus, she doesn't know how to take a chill pill, and she hangs out with _Green _of all people. Green! C'mon, now. There's no way we could work unless I love hospital visits.

…And then someone could kiss those booboo's better.

**OrabellaShipping – Gold x Elesa**

That chick is smokin' hot! Too bad she lives in Isshu…and I think maybe her and Skyla have a thing…

**PepperShipping – Gold x Black (PokéSpe)**

Oh, no. I thought I was loud, but I think he's louder than I am with a megaphone. Why do you guys keep pairing me with dudes?

**PoliShipping – Gold x Red (PokéSpe)**

Okay, just because I begged him (or forced him as Crystal says but we don't listen to her) to train me doesn't mean that we did anything. Arceus, where do you guys get these absurd ideas?

**PreciousMetalShipping – Gold x Silver (PokéSpe)**

What? Now _this _is the most absurd pairing ever! Silver and I? Oh, Arceus, no. We may be friends or friendly rivals or frienemies or whatever you call it, but we're not in a relationship! Sheesh, who could possibly think that we would go well together?

…Seriously!

**ShamelessShipping – Gold x Diamond**

Diamond is head over heels in love with Pearl. End of that story.

**SuperSeriousButtShipping – Gold, Crystal x Blue (female)**

Bwahahahahahahahaha! Who comes up with this stuff?

**VeratrumShipping – Gold x Roxie**

That's one hardcore chick right there. I have yet to see her in concert, but I'm sure she knows how to party!

**WhirlpoolShipping – Gold x Lugia**

…Back to the Pokémon?

**WildsideShipping – Gold x Sapphire**

Sapphire is the tame Crystal. I don't care if Ruby doesn't agree with me, it's the truth. I could handle her. Now as for dating? I have no idea. I don't think Ruby would approve.

**WindPotentialShipping – Gold x Sabrina**

…Uh, this chick is a little too hardcore. Besides, Blue and her may have a thing. What? I'm just saying, I don't know.

**Final Thoughts**

I got paired with all the hot chicks! And some dudes and Pokémon for some reason. And then the manly girls…

This is weird.

* * *

**Ahh, Gold. The Breeder/Player, lulz.**

**Ash's chapter should be coming up soon…**

**~Midori**


	19. CynthiaShipping

**CynthiaShipping**

So I've heard that I'm very popular in the whole Shipping ordeal. Not sure why I'm so Shippable… But we'll see how this goes.

**AceShipping – Cynthia x Aaron (elite)**

Aaron's a cute kid, hehe. He likes to try to scare me with his bugs, but it hasn't worked.

…Okay, maybe once.

**AjnaShipping – Cynthia x Grimsley**

Grimsley's an interesting character. He's quite dark and mysterious. A little my type, but maybe too mysterious. I actually think him and Shauntal would go well.

**AppealShipping – Cynthia x Roark**

Roark has told me that I'm one of the very few people who have guessed his gender correctly. I'm…not sure why. He's obviously a young man. Right?

**BecomingShipping – Cynthia x Gallade**

…A Pokémon?

**BegrudgementShipping – Cynthia x Charon**

That creepy old man? No…

**BlackQueenShipping – Cynthia x Hilda**

Hilda's a nice girl. She's pretty tough. She's challenged me several times and has lost every round, but she keeps trying. Very determined; I see the shine in her eyes.

**BlackVelvetShipping – Cynthia x Sabrina**

I've only met Sabrina once. From what I've heard, she has a pretty bad past…

**BlueVelvetShipping – Cynthia x Hunter J**

This was one frightening woman. I heard she was killed, but no one really knows…

**BoadiceaShipping – Cynthia x Karen**

I met Karen once while visiting Lance and meeting the other Indigo League Elite Four. She seemed to be glaring at me most of the time, but only when I conversed with Will. Hehe, someone was jealous.

**BondageSiblingsShipping – Cynthia x Lucy**

Bondage? I haven't met Lucy, but I heard she likes to carry a whip for some reason.

**ChampionHeartShipping – Cynthia x Red (game)**

I challenged Red when I met him on Mt. Silver and actually defeated him. He seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. I wonder if he is incapable of speech?

**ClinkerShipping – Cynthia x Flint (elite)**

Nah. Flint's cool, but I think he has some kinda crush on his best friend Volkner. It's all just speculation, but the remaining three Elite Four members like to whisper about it. And I have to admit I like to join in. I think it's cute, hehe.

**ClubShipping – Cynthia x Charizard**

…Another Pokémon?

**CreationLegendShipping – Cynthia x Arceus**

…The _God _of Pokémon?

**DifferentBeautyShipping – Cynthia x Milotic**

Guys, I don't understand…

**EbonyShipping – Cynthia x Clair**

Clair…is a powerful Trainer. But socially? I feel that she can be a bully. Not to me, of course not. Lance wouldn't allow her to disrespect me, I guess. I don't know how she's like but if Lance had to say that to her, I get the impression that she's not very nice in real life situations…

**ElectricEliteShipping – Cynthia x Volkner**

He asked me one a date once and never asked me again. I guess Flint later told me that he was intimidated by me. I felt bad, but I think he's better suited for Flint anyway, hehe.

**EpicBattleShipping – Cynthia x Rayquaza**

Is pairing people with Pokémon a popular thing? I wasn't aware of this…

**FairHairedShipping – Cynthia x Barry**

I think this kid is injected with coffee directly to his bloodstream every morning, haha. I was going to ask Palmer about it, and then I remembered Palmer's personality and didn't need to investigate any further.

**GirlPowerShipping – Cynthia x Dawn**

I'm seemingly paired with Dawn a lot. I can't understand why. She's a good kid, but much too young.

…Is this inferring something?

**GoketsuShipping – Cynthia x Alder**

Haha, no. I think he tried to hit on me, but I don't think I could give him a chance. Much to old… Don't tell him I said that! It might hurt his feelings.

**GothChampShipping – Cynthia x Lucario**

…My Lucario? Oh boy…

**GroundShipping – Cynthia x Brock**

Haha, oh, no… I don't think I need to explain this one.

**JocastaShipping – Cynthia x Lucas**

Lucas is an adorable kid. Him and Dawn both are strong Trainers that helped take down Cyrus and Team Galactic. Interesting kid. Still much too young.

**KuronaShipping – Cynthia x Giratina**

…

**LoaShipping – Cynthia x Shauntal**

Shauntal's a bright young lady. I love her novels. I think she gets her inspiration from her friend Grimsley. I think she really likes him…hehe.

**LoliesqueShipping – Cynthia x Marley**

A very quiet girl. She asked Lucas and I to escort her along the long road of flowers to find Shaymin, which Lucas eventually caught. She seemed pretty happy to meet the Pokémon. I feel she doesn't smile much.

**LoliShotaShipping – Cynthia x Steven Stone**

LoliShota? Isn't Steven older than me? Regarldless, he a very serious person who really likes rocks. The only time I saw him smile was when he spoke of a young girl with a red bandana…

**LuciousShipping – Cynthia x Elesa**

Elesa's invited me to her modeling shows and asked me if I wanted to model. I turned her down, but she didn't seem too bothered. She just told me that I had the body of a modeler and that I could make it big in the business.

…I've started to notice that I've been paired with a lot of very good-looking women…

**MizuhikiShipping – Cynthia x Cyrus**

No… I was told that maybe I could have helped this man, but…I don't think _anyone _could have helped that man…

**MuscularShipping – Cynthia x Blaziken**

…Still going with this?

**NotEdibleShipping – Cynthia x Vanilluxe**

Is this making fun of my love for ice cream? I wouldn't mistake a Pokémon for a tasty treat!

…Okay, it was one time! By accident!

**PeakShipping – Cynthia x Buck**

Flint's little brother? Haha, ambitious kid. He tried to score a date with me once, but he wasn't old enough. I told him in a few years. I shouldn't have made him that promise, he might still hold me to it, haha.

**RayShipping – Cynthia x Ash**

I'm paired with Ash a lot as well. I don't think he shows much interest in me as most men do. But he is also just a kid. I bought him ice cream once, just to get at Brock. Ash didn't even notice, haha.

**RealContenderShipping – Cynthia x Mitsumi**

She really did give me a run for the money. She is a _powerful _and very skilled Trainer. She really doesn't mess around. When I lost against her, I was actually shocked. Don't mess with her, she will destroy you, haha. Good kid, though. Professor Rowan did well.

**RosacaeShipping – Cynthia x Platinum**

Platinum is a smart and ambitious girl. She only seems to smile when she's around Diamond and Pearl, which I guess it's good that someone can make her laugh. She seems to be a tough nut to crack.

**RukarioShipping – Cynthia x Riley**

He's actually the one who gave me my Riolu egg, which I was very grateful for. Really nice and relaxed guy. I worry about why he dresses like a pimp, though. I have a mind to ask him one day.

**RyongShipping – Cynthia x Ghetsis**

No…just, no…

**SexygamechampionShipping – Cynthia x Gary**

…The funny thing about the name of this pairing is that Gary isn't a Champion. And neither are either of the Greens, haha. That was mean.

**ShampooShipping – Cynthia x N**

I feel bad for N… I'm glad he has good friends like Hilda and Hilbert, and as of recent Rosa and Nate.

…I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses? He has very nice hair.

**SherlockChampShipping – Cynthia x Looker**

Looker is very interested in his work. I say that because he hardly even noticed me when I talked to him. I guess he's the best detective there is, then. Well, I guess not necessarily. He could also just try too hard.

**SignatureShipping – Cynthia x Garchomp**

…Sigh, still not done?

**SnazzyShipping – Cynthia x Lucian**

Lucian is so into his books, I don't even think he pays much attention to anything else, besides challengers and the rumors of Flint and Volkner's relationship.

I notice that he reads a lot of Shauntal's novels…

**WhiteOrchidShipping – Cynthia x Caitlin**

This girl…is creepy. I'm not too sure about her story, only that she used to be really sick. And she likes to sleep. And not to disturb her when she does sleep…

**WikiErrorShipping – Cynthia x Lance**

Lance is a good friend. I couldn't see him as a romantic partner, though. Plus, I don't think Clair would allow it, haha.

Final Thoughts

No potential partners here, haha. I guess I'll just stick with being paired with Dawn and Ash in fanfiction for whatever discernable reason.

…Hmm. I wonder if I should give this fanfiction a try…

* * *

**No, Cynthia! Beware! The Shippingverse is a scary place! O.o**

…**C'mon, admit it. It really can be. Especially when in the wrong hands.**

**Oh…bad fanfic writers…**

**~Midori**


	20. AshShipping

**This chapter is about as long as a normal _Pokémon on Facebook? _chapter. Holy Miltank.**

* * *

**AshShipping**

Romance? Okay, now I know people call me dense, but I guess I'll try to get serious about this. Brock explained to me what this whole Shipping thing was all about, and since I'm the main character of the anime I guess I'm paired with just about anything that moves. So… *Inhales, then exhales slowly* Let's get this started…

**2000Shipping – Ash x Lugia**

Okay, I was told about the Pokémon… Let's see. Lugia was a cool Pokémon. Very accepting of my task as the Chosen One. Not sure what to say romantically… This is weird already, and it's only the first entry…

**2baMasterShipping – Ash x Jigglypuff**

Oh, that's funny. That thing is a fiend. Stay away!

**AbilityShipping – Ash x Anabel**

Okay, I seriously thought she was a girl when I first met her. She acted strange around me for some reason.

…What? She _likes _me?

**AdvancedMomShipping – Ash x Caroline**

…WHAT? That's May's mother! That's disturbing!

**AdvanceShipping – Ash x May**

Okay, Brock told me to prepare for the Shipping war for this one, among a few others… May is a very good friend of mine. We share a love for food, but not for each other. I think maybe she has feelings for Drew, but I can't be sure about that one. Also, something about a kid named Wally?

**AlfShipping – Ash x Max**

Max? Oh, no, he's only seven. Which, I guess I'm ten… Ages just fly out the window around here, if you can't tell. Nah, Max is like a little brother. A very smart, sometimes irritating little brother, but May tells me that's what having a younger sibling is like. I don't know because I don't have one, so I imagine Max could take that place.

**AlmostStraightShipping – Ashley x Gary**

I dressed up as Ashley once! …Maybe. Kinda. Tracey needed my help with something one time…and I ran into Gary…and…

We're not discussing this!

**AltoShipping – Ash x Latias**

Latias? Hmm… I'm still not sure which one kissed me on the cheek on the dock.

What? She _likes _me?

**AndrewsShipping – Ash x Misty (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings)**

Assumption my ass! Who the hell said Misty and I were siblings? Even if maybe we were, THIS WOULD BE VERY DISTURBING!

**AshachuShipping – Ashachu x Pikachu**

…If I wasn't consciously able to know about the fact that I was a human in a Pokémon's body, I might accept this relationship. But, uh, no…

**AshorgyShipping – Ash x Casey, Macy, May, Melody, Misty and Latias (human)**

…

**AshShipping – Ash x himself**

…Sick…

**AurumShipping – Ash x Arceus**

The GOD of Pokémon? Or all of life itself? The creator of EVERYTHING? Paired with _me_? Wow, what an honor.

**AwkwardShipping – Ash x Cassidy**

Awkward as hell! How would that even work?

**BabyLolitaShipping – Ash x Gothita**

…That's…not disturbing…

**BadTasteShipping – Ash x Burgundy**

This chick despises me! How the heck could we possibly be good together?

**BaseballShipping – Ash x Casey**

I don't think this girl could love anything as much as baseball…

**BenevolentShipping – Ash x Yellow**

Yellow is really sweet. I'm sure many people think the same way, though. I heard from somewhere that the two of us, plus Lyra and Dawn, are about the most Shippable people around…

…Why am I the only guy in that group?

**BizarreShipping – Ash x Professor Oak**

…Lolwat?

**BlondisterShipping – Ashley x Misty**

Ashley again? Sigh, I don't know what to say.

**BodyslamShipping – Ash x Bayleef**

So, I don't know what Bayleef's problem is. She seems very affectionate toward me for some reason. Wait…

What? She _likes _me?

**BootlegPearlShipping – Ash x Princess Salvia**

Bootleg? Oh, that's priceless. Salvia and Dawn may look alike, but they sure have very different personalities…

**BoulderShipping – Ash x Brock**

No way! Brock's into chicks. Plus, I think of Brock as the older brother I never had. He's a really good friend.

…No, we're not discussing Silver right now.

**BreakTheCutieShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash) x Dawn**

…What? The King of Pokélantis? No, that wasn't me! What? Who's Dark Ash? Oh, c'mon now, guys! Spare Dawn! She didn't do anything to deserve that treatment! She's already got a stalker, give her a break.

**CaféMochaShipping – Ash x Cilan**

So, according to rumors and facts/hard evidence, Cilan seems to have a huge crush on me. And I guess I kissed him without even realizing this fact. How do I feel about him? Well…

…I'll keep that a secret, just to mess with you guys. I mean, this list is punishment enough, so time to punish you guys. *Trollface*

**CapsizeShipping – Ash x Wailord**

I BELIEVE THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY WORSE THAN HSOWA!

…And yes, I do know what that is. My youngest best friend is an Internet meme fiend.

**CascadeShipping – Ash, Misty, Daisy, Violet x Lily**

…All at once? Uh, no…

**ChikoShipping – Ash x Chikorita**

See BodyslamShipping…

**ChocolateShipping – Ash x Lucario**

…I want some chocolate… Do Lucario like chocolate?

**CluelessShipping – Ash x no one**

Very funny…

**CollideShipping – Ash x Barry**

Collide, haha. Barry's an odd fellow. He likes to fine us for no reason and he's always in some ridiculous hurry. To where, I don't know. I think he needs to chill on the coffee.

…I think he has something for Paul. He seems to admire him very much…

**ComaShipping – Ash x Paul**

Coma? I feel that Paul would try to put me in one someday. I don't think he likes me very much. Correction, I don't think he likes _anybody_. He likes picking on Dawn, though.

**ConfidenceShipping – Ash x Georgia**

*Snort* I don't think so. I think Iris would kill me. Or her.

**CornyShipping – Ash x Daisy (Cerulean)**

Ugh, no way. She's cute, but man is she preppy. I don't think I'd be her type anyway…

What about Tracey?

**CypherShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash) x Misty**

NO! QUIT WITH THE KING! THAT'S NOT ME!

**DaddyShipping – Ash x Sammy**

I'm not understanding the name of this one… But that kid was pretty cool. Too bad I might not get to hang out with him again…

…WHAT? THAT WAS PROFESSOR OAK?!

**DarkKitsuneShipping – Ash x Zoroark**

What's with you guys and the Pokémon?

**DawnIsThatYouShipping – Ash x Mitsumi**

This girl looks nothing like Dawn. It's just that they seem to shop at the same place…

**DawnofaNewShipping – Ashley x Dawn**

Sigh… I have a question. Is this meaning that I myself am crossdressing as Ashley or that Ashley is her own person? Either way, it still isn't right.

**DeathShipping – Ash x Sabrina**

I DON'T LIKE ANYONE IMPLYING THAT SABRINA WANTS ME DEAD! What, it's also called MirageShipping? THEN WHY GIVE IT ANOTHER NAME?

**DeepVastShipping – Ash x Rosa**

I don't know who Rosa is. Wait, you mean the chick who looks like Sailor Moon? Oh. Yeah, haven't met her.

**DeliachildrenShipping – Ash x Molly Hale**

…Does this imply that Molly really _is _my sister?

…MOM!

**DemandShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash) x Pikachu**

LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE!

**DenseShipping – Ash x Croagunk**

Okay, so I saw the name for this one coming, but with Croagunk? Why Croagunk?

**Don'tEatTheMushrooAarghShipping – Ash x Parasect**

…Crack Ship hardcore, lulz.

**DoppelgangerShipping – Ash x Ashley**

How could this even work?

**DoppelMaleShipping – Ash, King of Pokélantis (Ash), x Ashley**

AAHHHHHHHHH!

**DragneelShipping – Ash x Chili**

Chili kinda reminds me of Barry, only maybe less hyper. I think Cilan would kill me if I were to date his brother, haha. That would be so mean.

**DurpShipping – Ash x Bidoof**

Hurp, durp, no!

**ElectricAttackShipping – Ash x any electric attack**

Hahahahaha, what?

**ElectrioTrashVoltShipping – Ash x bicycles**

C'mon, guys. I don't know where Misty is, but I swear I can still hear her voice yelling about that damn bicycle, even though Nurse Joy already fixed it for her.

**ElementalHaremShipping – Ash, Cilan, Chili x Cress**

…

…Would Cilan even approve of this?

**ElfShipping – Ash x Jynx**

Jynx? Ugh, you guys seriously need to stop with the Pokémon…

**EternalpainShipping – Ash x Venomoth**

Eternal pain? Is there something about Venomoth that I should know about?

**Fandom'sShippingBicyclesShipping – Ash, N (BW) x Volkner**

…Should I even try to interpret this one?

**FantasticFivesomeShipping - Ash, Misty, May, Dawn x Iris**

…This may be worse than Misty and her sisters.

**FightingDreamersShipping – Ash x Don George**

I see we have some fans of Naruto…

**FireredShipping – Ash x Zoey**

…Just throwing this out there, but I don't think Zoey likes men…

**FireShipping – Ash x Macy**

I don't know what her deal was either. She seemed to not like Misty at all.

What? She _likes _me?

**FirstimetherShipping – Ash, Red (game) x Red (PokéSpe)**

I think this would be the most epic pairing ever. The three greats…

Hey! Who said that? I am too a great! I'm based off of Red's character! S-shut up!

**FirstShipping – Ash x Mewtwo**

FIRST! Haha, no, I don't know. Mewtwo? Sure, maybe he needs a hug, but not from me.

**FizzleShipping – Ash x Cress **

Cress, the calmest brother. Again, Cilan would kill me.

**FleshAndBloodShipping – Ash x Silver (game)**

…

We're not going to discuss this pairing, because that would mean the possible mention of a man that may or may not be (scarily more than likely) my father…

**FollowYourDreamShipping – Ash x Ho-Oh**

Ho-Oh! The first Legendary I ever saw. Hmm.

**FurtherShipping – Ash x Leaf**

Now, Leaf is supposedly a good friend of game!Red's, but for some reason, she seems to pop up a lot in relation to Gary. I've never met her, but I don't know. Maybe I should ask Gary about it.

**GluttonShipping – Ash x Snorlax**

So what? I like food. So does May.

**GoogleShipping – Ash x Giselle**

The only girl I seemed to show an attraction to before everyone made me this dense sap so that I couldn't make my own judgment of girls.

This girl was a bitch, though.

**HeadstrongShipping – Ash x Charizard**

I'm telling you, Charizard can be a hassle. Why do you guys keep pairing me with Pokémon? Pair Pokémon with other Pokémon! Like, I don't know, Charizard with Charla!

…ValleyShipping?

**HitsuzenShipping – Ash, Paul x Infernape**

…I see we also have some fans of XXXHolic…

…Yeah, Hitsuzen for sure. That's what Paul gets for underestimating Chimchar.

**IllegalActionShipping – Ash x Bulbasaur**

…No comment.

DON'T MENTION HENTAI, YOU SICKOS!

…Also, don't ask me how I know what that is. Don't tell Mom.

**ILoveMyBadgesShipping – Ash x his badges**

…Inanimate objects, now? You guys just don't care anymore, do you?

**ImaginationShipping – Ash x Bianca (BW)**

For some reason, I feel that this pairing would be a lot like CollideShipping, except that she's a girl a possibly a little more hyper.

**ImiteShipping – Ash x Duplica**

Duplica's pretty cool. I feel that she would dress like me a lot just to creep me out.

Which, with all the mentions of Ashley and the King of Pokélantis, isn't something I need…

**IShallNameYouSquishyShipping – Ash x Poliwhirl**

*Makes a fish face for no discernable reason*

**IsThatAPokeballInYourPocketO rAreYouJustHappyToSeeMe?Shipping – Ash x Growlithe**

…A Growlithe? You put me in a Shipping with a name like that, and it's only with a _Growlithe_? Brock told me that a lot of these were intended for questions such as this…

**KenshiShipping – Ash x Tracey**

Tracey's different than my other close friends. Cilan likes me, Brock likes chicks and is like a big brother, Max is like my younger brother, and the girls are…well, the girls. But I don't know about Tracey. Don't get me wrong, he's a really good friend, it's just that I can't think of how it would be like if we were together. I don't know, it's a strange thought.

**KetchumAllShipping – Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris x Cilan (gen infinite)**

Haha, oh, you guys are so punny…

**KikooShipping – Ash x any new badge**

…Sigh…

**KingdomHeartsShipping – Ash, King of Pokélantis (Ash) x Zoroark**

You guys really do like to throw other franchises into this. What's next, SailorMoonShipping? DoctorWhoShipping?

…What? Those are already existing Shippings?

**KissShipping – Ash x Melody**

Hmm. Melody kissed my cheek when she first met me, but she said something about it being a tradition. But she didn't kiss Misty or Tracey.

What? She _likes _me?

**KodakShipping – Ash x Trip**

I don't care for Trip. He's…ugh, irritating. He seems to have some huge problem about me being from Kanto. I don't get it.

**LaRousseShipping – Ash x Tory Lund**

I'm glad I was able to help Tory get over his fear of Pokémon. I hope he's doing well with Plusle and Minun. He reminds me of Max, only maybe not a bratty sometimes.

**LeagueShipping – Ash x Ritchie**

People say that Ritchie is like my twin. Which, I guess I feel the same way. Could you imagine dating your twin?

…No, let's stay away from BlankShipping.

**LeychuShipping – Ashley x Ashachu**

*Headdesks*

**LuckiestTrainerEverShipping – Ash x any Legendary Pokémon he encounters**

Hellz yeah! I'm pretty sure that I've met every Legendary… Does that make me amazing or what?

**MajordomeShipping – Ashley x Cilan**

…So, supposedly, Cilan got a huge ass nosebleed from seeing a picture of me as Ashley. I don't know if that's to be taken as a good thing or not…

**MalevolentShipping – Ash x King of Pokélantis (Ash)**

…I have been warned not to look up any pictures of this one… Those fangirls are nuts…

**MareShipping – Ash x Bianca (Kanon)**

I'm not sure if Bianca had much an interest in me. She was a nice girl, but now that I know about Latias…

**MeoAshShipping – Ash x Meowth**

Now way! Sheesh, that little punk tricked us recently. Hey, so maybe I did fall for it. Don't blame me, I don't write the script.

**MistakenShipping – Ash x Butch**

This _is_ a mistake.

**MisunderstandingShipping – Ash x Giratina**

Misunderstanding indeed.

**MommyShipping – Ash x Delia**

WHAT? HELL NO! WHO PAIRED ME WITH MY MOTHER? HUH? WHO?!

**MorpheusShipping – Ash x Angie**

I thought this girl was a boy, too. And she also acted strange near me, too. Don't tell me…

What? She _likes _me?

**MotherofPearlShipping – Ash x Johanna**

NO, I'M DONE WITH MOTHERS! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!

**NaïveShipping – Ash x James**

Ugh, no. Y'know, I'm conflicted on whether James is gay or likes Jessie. It's really confusing. But considering how nearly everyone can swing either way, I guess it doesn't really need to be speculated.

**NegaiShipping – Ash x Iris**

Hmm. Iris is a little different from my other female traveling companions. I didn't fry her bike. She calls me a kid, even though we're practically the same age. She seems to follow me for no discernable reason. I'm still trying to get used to her. She's a friend, yes, she's just different. Like Cilan, since we all know he likes me.

…I wonder who Iris could be paired well with?

**NeoLeagueShipping – Ash x Morrison**

Morrison's just a friendly rival. Like May, we definitely share a love for food. I think if the three of us entered a contest, I'm positive May and I would lose. Morrison doesn't mess around when it comes to food, haha.

**OrbShipping – Ash x his Poké Balls**

…This is the _stupidest_…

**OthelloShipping – Ash x Hilda**

Lots of people like this pairing for the simple fact that many thought that she was supposed to be my traveling companion for Isshu instead of Iris. I guess many are waiting for the day that we meet. I'm interested in finding out why they pair me with her so much.

**PalletburgShipping – Ash x May (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings)**

*Facepalms*

**PalletShipping – Ash x Gary**

So…this one's pretty popular with the fangirls. I guess Gary's teasing can be taken as a crush, since I guess people like to taunt and playfully hit the people they like. I don't understand how this works, because Gary was a dick. He's not so much anymore, but if you love someone, why the hell would you be mean to them? Is that normal? Am I just completely missing something here?

**PearlShipping – Ash x Dawn**

Dawn is like a sister to me. One that really likes to worry about her appearance and likes really girly things and can be a hassle sometimes. But she's a close friend of mine. Besides, she might have something for Paul anyway. Or Kenny. Not sure. Brock and I are still looking into this.

**PersonaShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash) x Ashley**

*Flips a table*

**PikachuSelfShipping – Ash x Ashachu**

Now that's not even right…

**PikaShipping – Ash x Pikachu**

Oh, Pikachu… I could understand why this pairing would be high on the list. Okay, so, Pikachu's my best friend, no doubt, but he _is _still a Pokémon. Sure, many people like to rectify this by turning him into a female human. But, and this is a big but, Pikachu is a male. Just to clarify.

…No! Stop bringing up genderbending! Hey! Who brought up Ashley?

**PikatheftShipping – Ash x Hunter J**

WHAT? THIS WOMAN TRIED TO MURDER ME! EVEN TEAM ROCKET HAS NEVER DONE THAT!

**PimpShipping – Ash x everyone else**

Haha, this one's more suited for Brock! …What? You mean this Shipping is also Brock x everyone else? Then why am I included?

**PokéballThrowingHandShipping – Ash x his right hand**

No, no, we keep the 'self' Shippings on Gary's list.

**PokédexPlzShipping – Ash x his Pokédex**

*Stares at his Pokédex, then throws it*

**PokéShipping – Ash x Misty**

Oh, here's the big one… Probably the most popular Shipping in all of the Pokémon fandom. All right, here's the deal… Misty is _crazy_. Sure, she's a good friend and all, but I don't think we could ever do more than a casual date or anything. I'm pretty sure she likes me, even though violence isn't always the best way to show it. But I can see where you guys are going with this one.

She is my best friend, though, along with my other traveling companions. I am very glad to have met her.

**PokéSilverShipping – Ash x Lyra**

Lyra was pretty bouncy. As in, bouncing off the walls. I think she seemed to think that Dawn and I were a thing, which we weren't, but she seemed convinced otherwise.

**PyramidShipping – Ash x Brandon**

IS THE KING OF POKéLANTIS PAIRED WITH HIM, TOO?

…I swear this guy is Paul's father…

**RayShipping – Ash x Cynthia**

For some reason this Shipping is very popular. I don't get it. Is it because guys think she's hot? I wouldn't go for someone just because of looks…even if she is kinda cute. But I imagine that she has, like, this really scary dark personality or something. Is that just me?

**RecoverShipping – Ash x Gardevoir**

YEAH, I'M GOING TO NEED TO RECOVER FROM THOSE PICTURES BROCK AND MAX SHOWED ME FROM THE INTERNET! THAT BOY IS _SEVEN_! SOMEONE KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE INTERNET! I DON'T EVEN THINK BROCK IS OLD ENOUGH! BUT HELL, I'M GONNA BE TEN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! WHO CARES?

**RedShipping – Ash x Jessie**

…No.

**RespectShipping – Ash x Drew**

Drew? I don't have much of an interest in Drew. I think he has some fascination with May. He likes to give her roses, which I guess is an obvious sign that he likes her. But he always says they're for her Beautifly.

…So…does that mean he likes her Beautifly?

**RivalSiblingShipping – Ash x May Oak (Electric Tale of Pikachu)**

Oh, man, would Gary kill me if I dated his sister… I should try it anyway.

**SexyBackShipping – Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Bayleef x Larvitar**

…What? C'mon now… I don't even know what to expect anymore. I think you guys are just bored.

**ShatterShipping – Ash x Giovanni**

…NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONO! *Cries in a corner*

**ShaunaShipping – Ash x Dawn (under the assumption that they are long-lost siblings)**

*Still trying to recover from the last entry, almost to burst into tears again upon seeing this entry*

**SherlockShipping – Ash x Looker**

…I don't know if I can finish this list, guys… THE PENALTIES OF BEING THE MAIN FREAKING CHARACTER!

…Looker?

**SlyShipping – Ash x Zorua**

…Can I just say no to the rest of these?

**SmirkShipping – Ash x Illusion!Ash (Zorua)**

NO!

**SnapShipping – Ash x Todd**

Eh, Todd's a good guy. I haven't seen him in awhile, though.

**SoulsplitShipping – Ash, King of Pokélantis (Ash), Ashley x Ashachu**

I don't think I'd even want to glance at what kinda fanfiction someone would write about this… Has this been done? Does someone actually Ship this?

**StaminaShipping – Ash x Red (game)**

The ultimate Shipping, lulz.

I said stop making fun of me. I've never even met game!Red.

**StatutoryShipping – Ash x Officer Jenny**

Oh, wouldn't that just be the biggest irony?

**SupersaturationShipping – Ash x Lola**

I SAID STOP IT ALREADY!

**TheOppositeSidesOfMeShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash), Ash's ghost, Ashley x ****Ashachu**

Now we gotta throw my ghost in there?

**TransvestiteShipping – Ashley x Harley**

That's just wrong…

**VernalKingShipping – King of Pokélantis (Ash) x May**

*Ready to rip out his hair*

**WrongPikaShipping – Ash x Sparky**

Okay, if I had a problem with being with my own Pikachu, what makes you think that I would want to be with someone else's Pikachu?

**Final Thoughts**

*Dead inside*

…AND THERE'S EVEN MORE THAN WASN'T COVERED IN THIS LIST?!

*Continues to weep in the corner, doing his best to recover. Then remembers RecoverShipping and cries a river that he wishes to drown in*

* * *

**Yes, Ash has a bunch more Ships than this, but there's no way I was going to do every single Shipping. This was already bad enough…**

**So, obvious, Ash is completely OOC, but I did that so that he could actually give some logical responses. If Ash was his usual dense self, this whole chapter wouldn't have even been possible. Trust me.**

**If some of these seemed confusing, they made have been mentions to my other stories, like AlmostStraightShipping and CaféMochaShipping. It happens.**

**As for PokéShipping, I didn't want Ash to just accept the Shipping and make it obvious or anything. I'm not biased, but out of this whole list, do you know how many I support? Thirteen. And several others that I don't mind. _Thirteen_. PokéShipping is a given, but I have an entire story dedicated exclusively to Ash Shippings.**

***Time to shamelessly promote you guys checking out _The Story of Ash and: Insert Character Here_* What? Hey, guys!**

**I've got over 25 of you guys' suggestions to work with, so if I haven't gotten to yours yet, be patient! I promise I will! Thanks for sticking with this story! I honestly didn't think it would be this popular! :D**

**~Midori**


	21. KateShipping

**So, no one has requested a Ranger for this story, so I figured I'd go ahead and do one! Now, I own all three games (and have beaten them as much as they possibly can be; EVERY POKÉMON REGISTERED, HELLZ YEAH), but for some odd reason, I cannot remember the storylines. Hardly. Especially Shadows of Almia…**

…**But yet Kate's my next character. O_o**

**I chose Kate because she seemed to be the most Shipped character in the Ranger series, so…**

**Most of her opinions are going to be from what I read about her and her characters from Bulbapedia, so if some of these seem off let me know and I might go back and fix them.**

* * *

**KateShipping**

Romance? I don't have much time for that in my line of work, but…that doesn't mean their aren't people I don't have an interest in. Hmm…

**AlmiaShipping – Kate x Kellyn**

Oh, boy… I think Kellyn really likes me. I'm not too sure how I feel about him. I mean, he's a really good friend and I trust him. I'm just too busy for a relationship, but if I _did _have time…

I may consider.

**BellflowerShipping – Kate x Wendy (Ranger)**

She's pretty cool. I look up to her. She seems to really like Staraptor.

**BrightMindShipping – Kate x Isaac**

He's a very smart kind and we get along well. Even if I did want to date him, I don't think he'd have any time for a girlfriend, lulz.

**CamaraderieShipping – Kate x Rhythmi**

I haven't seen Rhythmi in awhile, but we became good friends with at the Ranger School. I hope she is doing well.

**ChocCreamShipping – Kate x Munchlax**

Munchlax? Haha, that's silly. Munchlax is a nice Pokémon to hold, though. Just don't hug him when he's hungry; he might try to bite your head.

**CircleGameShipping – Kate x Dialga**

Okay, there's no hugging a Dialga…

**FlirtShipping – Kate x Lavana**

Um, no…

**IceCastleShipping – Kate x Ice**

Ice showed a strange interest in me, but he's the bad guy!

…Okay, maybe I thought he was cute, but no! I'm not dating him, and I refuse!

**JustEndTheSongShipping – Kate x Murph**

Haha, Murph's a good guy, but I couldn't see myself dating him.

**KinkyShipping – Kate, Aria, Linda, Rhythmi, Solana x Tiffany (Fiore)**

…This slightly disturbs me…

**PreciseShipping – Kate x Sneasel**

I don't understand why I'm being paired with a Pokémon… Does this happen?

**SaveTheWhalesShipping – Kate, Wailmer x Wailord**

Whaaaat? _Whale _Pokémon? C'mon, guys. That's a little bothersome.

**ShroudedShipping – Kate x Darkrai**

Darkrai? *Shudders* That's a scary thought…

**StylishShipping – Kate x Solana**

Solana's my idol! I met her one day and got to watch her capture style! It was amazing! She's so cool.

**SuspensionShipping – Kate x Mr. Kincaid**

I couldn't believe this guy worked at the Ranger School… Why would you pair me with him of all people?

**TripleKShipping – Kate, Kellyn x Keith**

What? Both of them? I can't date two boys at once!

…Or is this implying something else?

**VatonageShipping – Kate x Keith**

Hmm… I think that he may like me, too. We're good friends as well, maybe not as much as I am with Kellyn, but I trust him.

Waahh… If given the choice, how could I choose?

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that wasn't too bad. I'm not sure what was up with the Pokémon, though…

Kellyn or Keith… I can't choose!

* * *

**Okay, so I guess Solana has much more Shippings than Kate, but she was also in the anime, so whatever.**

**From the fanfiction I've seen, it seems that Kate is more often used in stories than Solana and Summer. Kate has three popular Shippings, so eh. *Shrugs***

**I'm not much of a fan of the Ranger Shippings. The games are amazing, though.**

**~Midori**


	22. BlackShipping

**Sorry, A Random Human, I didn't mean to make it sound like I hadn't read your reviews. You had mentioned the Rangers, but you never specifically stated a certain character. But it was because of your review that I did Kate's chapter in the first place, lol, so it's all good!**

**I will get around to doing Summer, but if you guys have noticed, I'm trying not do a specific order. I've changed canons nearly every chapter so that I can get a good variety going. Chapter Twenty was Ash, then Kate, and now Black. See?**

**I'm just weird I guess, lol. But I will get to everyone's suggestions! In time. I think this is the quickest story I've ever updated ever. It's the easiest story to work on!**

**Since a lot of people call Hilbert Black for the simple fact that they hate Hilbert's name, this is the character from Pokémon Special/Adventures. Hilbert is his own character and will get his own chapter.**

* * *

**BlackShipping**

Hmm? What's this? WHAT? A LIST OF ROMANTIC PAIRINGS INCLUDING ME? WHAT, AM I BEING TOO LOUD? THIS IS CRAZY!

Fine, I'll calm down, but still! I don't have time for this! I have to keep training for the Pokémon League! What, you'll tell White and she'll make me do this because she's my boss? You guys are evil. Fine, fine, I'll spare a few minutes…

**AgencyShipping – Black x White**

Boss? Haha, I like Boss, but not like that. I mean, she's pretty cool and all, sometimes frustrating to deal with when things don't go her way, but she's a hard worker and I really admire that.

Besides, she's much too busy for a relationship. Y'know, not like I've asked her or anything.

**BadBruiseShipping – Black x Green (male)**

Nu-uh, this guy's got a stick in his butt. He's so serious! That Blue chick likes to mess with him, but I don't think he can take a joke. Who the heck thins we would go well together anyway?

**BlackMindShipping – Black (PokéSpe) x Black (Golden Boys)**

I don't know who this kid is, but I'm not sure why we have the same name…

**BlackWingShipping – Black x Skyla**

Skyla's pretty cute. Maybe once after I challenge the League, I'll ask her out on a date. Haha, I wish. Elesa might kill me.

I don't know if they're dating. From what Boss tells me, they seem to be close.

**BlueclothesShipping – Black x Sapphire**

Sapphire's an interesting character. She's very strategic when it comes to battles, so we train together a lot.

**CarCrashShipping – Black x Bianca (BW)**

Bianca's my childhood friend, and she's like a sister to me. I couldn't date her. Besides, I think she has a thing for Cheren…

**CaretShipping – Black x Cheren**

No way. I think the two of us together would be the most unorthodox relationship ever. I should encourage him to go after Bianca.

**CheckerBoardShipping – Black x Red (PokéSpe)**

I _have _to take training tips from him! I thought I could ask Green but I think I would ask Red over him. At least Red is a little more approachable. But dense. Very dense.

**GraphiteShipping – Black x Crystal**

Crystal can be a sweetheart, but don't piss her off or you might lose your head. That's a scary thought.

**ImpulseShipping – Black x Blue (female)**

Blue's the trickster. She always looks like she's being serious, but then something explodes in the background and she laughs. So if she's ever actually serious, I might be concerned.

That would make it very difficult to date her.

**IsshuDexShipping – Black x N**

N is a jerk! Plus, have you seen his eyes? No soul, I swear. And he hurt Boss and stole her Pokémon! I'll get my revenge someday…

**LimelightShipping – Black x Platinum**

Platinum should smile more. It's kinda difficult to talk to her. Maybe she think's I'm too loud? I only yelled because I thought she couldn't hear me.

**OneironautShipping – Black x Fennel**

Nah. Fennel likes one thing and one thing only…Munna and dreams. Okay, that was two things, but they might as well be one thing in Fennel's eyes!

**PepperShipping – Black x Gold**

Haha, Gold's so much like me! Which makes me think a relationship with him would be like a relationship with myself…which wouldn't be cool…I think…

**RareCarbonShipping – Black x Diamond**

Diamond's a cool fellow. He makes the best pizza in the world! And pretty much any other food, but I love pizza! I enjoy hanging out with him and Pearl.

**SidekickShipping – Black x Yellow**

I could imagine Yellow being my sidekick in an action movie. She's so adorable!

This needs to happen. I'm dragging Yellow to Pokéwood, now.

**SummerHaremShipping – Black, Elesa, Skyla x Iris**

…Is this a joke?

**Final Thoughts**

Huh, that wasn't so bad. Supposedly lots of people are paired with Pokémon, but I wasn't at all.

Well, at least not yet…

* * *

**I know the English name of Pokéwood is Pokéstar Studios, but I've already gotten used to Pokéwood. Plus, I still don't have Black 2 yet, so whatevs.**

**I need that game… T.T**

**~Midori**


	23. DittoShipping

**So…someone suggested this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do Pokémon, but since it's Ditto, I choose to do it as a joke. Someone also suggested Pikachu (which could be any Pikachu; Ash's, Yellow's, Red's, Ritchie's, etc.) so I'll probably do that as well. As for other Pokémon…eh, it's a stretch, but I may consider it. It really depends, though.**

* * *

**DittoShipping**

Sigh…I should have seen this coming. I mean think about it, I'm _Ditto_, the Pokémon that can breed with any Pokémon that can be bred with, whether I like it or not. No one ever asks me about it, but whatever. Let's get this over with…

**AmorphousShipping – Ditto x Swalot**

Hmm… Swalot is a lot closer to my body type… This could work. I haven't encountered many Swalot, though.

**BlottoShipping – Ditto x Kecleon**

Hard to try to talk to a Pokémon that's always blending in and disappearing…

**BlueberryJellyShipping – Ditto x May**

A person? Um, sure, Ditto can breed with any _Pokémon_, but I don't even want to begin to _think _about this one…

**BubbleGumJellyShipping – Ditto x Riley**

…What is up with these names? Am I a food now?

**DayCareShipping – Ditto x any other Pokémon**

Saw that one coming…

**Di2Shipping – Ditto x Mini-Dit (Both Duplica's Ditto)**

Ditto: We get along like peanut butter and jelly!

Mini-Dit: Which one of us is the jelly?

Ditto: …

**DildoShipping – Ditto x Duplica**

…Okay, so I had a feeling I was going to be paired with her, but _seriously_? I think Duplica has some better standards than a name like that.

**FlaseHopeShiping – Ditto (shiny) x Lucas**

I don't get this one… This is very specific. Does Lucas just fail at life or something?

**LolWutTheShipping – Ditto x all Legendary Pokémon (excluding Manaphy and Phione)**

Legendary Pokémon can't breed!

…Oh, maybe that's the point…

**MayakashiShipping – Ditto x Mawile**

Scary!

**MiracleShipping – Ditto x Manaphy**

Manaphy's a sweet Pokémon! I just don't see where Phione comes into the picture…

**MiseAJourShipping – Ditto x Porygon**

SEIZURE! Naw, I kid. I can't breed with a man-made Pokémon…

…Wait, it's not man-made, but how can I breed with a Magnemite? Or here's something that is man-made… KLINK?

**MorphShipping – Ditto x Brodie**

Ah, Brodie. Why must you guys keep pairing me with humans?

**Mutant64Shipping – Ditto x Barry**

Honestly, I don't think there's anything Barry _isn't _paired with…

**NarcissismShipping – Ditto x Milotic**

Narcissi—? _Excuse _me? Just because I can Transform into anything…

**PurpleBlobShipping – Ditto x Muk**

…Muk is gross.

**ShapeShiftShipping – Ditto x Mew**

There's a theory out there that my kind came about by Mews being run over by steamrollers.

…I hope this isn't true.

**TransformShipping – Ditto x Castform**

Castform is a Pokémon that can change forms with the weather. Not as cool as my ability to Transform into any Pokémon, but cool enough. I like its Sunny form best.

**TransmutationShipping – Ditto x Deoxys**

It's fun to throw random meteorite shards at it and watch it uncontrollably shift Formes, haha.

Not as much fun to get Hyper Beamed afterward, though.

**TrolololShipping – Ditto x Zoroark**

Trololol is right.

**Final Thoughts**

I'm surprised I'm not paired with more Pokémon/people.

And just a heads up…DITTO DON'T APPRECIATE BEING YOUR BREEDING PAWNS! Unless you catch one that is a natural freak. But whatever.

…AND DON'T NICKNAME US PROSTITUTE, EITHER!

* * *

**Lulz, I actually did have a friend who nicknamed his Ditto Prostitute. :P**

**A the breeding system is complex and confusing anyway, so why not just use Ditto? It's the easiest way! And you can also get an uber-powerful level 75 Ditto in the process!**

**And break the bank! :D**

**~Midori**


	24. JessieShipping

**Someone suggested RocketShipping, and I noticed that only neither Rocket member had been requested (Butch has been requested, but I'll get to his later). So…I think Jessie's list will be a lot like Misty's, but we'll see…**

**And no, I do not come up with the names of these Shippings. Here's the all-awesome Shipping list: shipping. bulbagarden listaz. html (without the spaces)**

* * *

**JessieShipping**

What is this? Shippings? Oh, don't tell me someone's trying to whore me out. Oh, not really? Hmm, well, okay, I guess I can give this a go. But I swear, if someone pairs me with someone I really don't like…

**AdoreShipping – Jessie x Smoochum**

…Seriously? A Pokémon? A _baby _Pokémon at that? That's worse than being paired with someone I hate! Ugh!

**AipomAbuseShipping – Jessie x Aipom**

Okay, now I hope that someone's smart enough to realize that that stupid Pokémon molested my face…

**AttentionDeficitShipping – Jessie x Barry**

Excuse me? _Who _has an attention deficit? Three pairings into this and you're already starting to piss me off…

**BerserkButtonShipping – Jessie x Jigglypuff**

*Throws the list, but is promptly threatened that her hair shall be set on fire if she doesn't return. She sits back down and picks up the list*

**BikerShipping – Jessie x Tyra**

Trya? Eh, she's an okay chick. Not dating material for me. Maybe for Chopper.

**BitchShipping – Jessie x Misty**

*Prepares to throw the list again, but is being shown a flamethrower* Ugh, c'mon now… _She's _the bitch, not me. What did you just say? Who said I was worse than that twerp? _Huh?!_

**BittenHairShipping – Jessie x Seviper**

…I'm just not going to comment on the Pokémon…

**BlenderShipping – Jessie x Butch**

Hutch? Arceus no. Cassidy can have 'im.

**BossShipping – Jessie x Giovanni**

No way, the Boss? Oh, no, I don't think so.

**BrocketShipping – Jessie x Brock**

…You've got to be kidding me.

**BrokenGaydarShipping – Jessie, Harley x Wallace**

…What? Okay, so maybe Harley and Wallace have gay tendencies, but where the hell do I fit into any of this?

**CopsnrobbersShipping – Jessie x Officer Jenny**

Oh, haha.

**CounterShipping – Jessie x Wobbuffet**

ARGH!

**CrushShipping – Jessie x Mondo**

Mondo's not my type. At all. He's too innocent to be a member of Team Rocket. Just look at his face!

**CunningShipping – Jessie x Archer**

I've never met this guy, but I heard he's an ass.

**DustoxShipping – Jessie x Austin**

No. He's a good guy, but no. I wonder how Dustox is doing…

**EgoRivalShipping – Jessie x Gary**

This kid is so conceited. Wait, how said we have similar personalities?

**EvilBitchShipping – Jessie x Ursula**

…

**FriendShipping – Jessie, James x Meowth**

All of us being paired together? No. But we are all good friends.

**FutureShipping – Jessie x Vicious**

No… This guy was nuts…

**GeekCandyShipping – Jessie x Conway**

Ugh, no!

**HighMaintenanceShipping – Jessie x Dawn**

That girl prancing around in her ridiculously short skirt? Ugh…

What? My skirt is not _that _short.

**HissShipping – Jessie x Meowth**

No, Meowth is a friend. And a _Pokémon_.

**HussyShipping – Jessie x Hunter J**

You guys are doing a great job at pissing me off with these names. And that bitch? No way, she was insane. _That's _an evil bitch for you.

**IckyLickilickyShipping – Jessie x Baron Alberto**

How about the pairing is icky icky…

**LoudMouthShipping – Jessie x Professor Oak**

Ugh, him? Does anyone realize how disturbing this is? The man is fifty!

**MaryMackShipping – Jessie x Looker**

*Facepalms*

**MasochistShipping – Jessie, James x Giovanni**

Stop pairing me with Boss! It's disturbing!

**MatureShipping – Jessie x Tracey**

See, here's a pairing name I can agree with. I think this twerp is the most mature out of all of them, but don't bother pairing me with him.

**MedicalShipping – Jessie x Dr. Proctor**

This guy was kinda cute… Sigh, I wish I could have become a nurse.

**MirrorShipping – Jessie x Jessiebelle**

NOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOW AY, ARE YOU GUYS INSANE?!

**NarcissistDivaShipping – Jessie x herself**

…Do I really have to punch someone for this one?

**PassionateHeartShipping – Jessie x Woobat**

I like the name, but my Woobat? Does anyone realize how disturbing it is for some Pokémon to breed? So what makes you think that a human and a Pokémon are any better?

**PoseShipping – Jessie x Glameow**

Ugh, see above…

**PrickleShipping – Jessie x Cacnea**

I SAID SEE ABOVE!

**QuadBitchShipping – Jessie, Jessiebelle, Misty x Hunter J**

I SWEAR TO ARCEUS SOMEONE IS DYING BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH THIS!

**QueenShipping – Jessie x Harley**

I wouldn't pair myself with him, but I feel that we could really get along.

**QueerShipping – Male!Jessie x Fem!James**

Sigh, back in the day… Times sure have changed.

**RedShipping – Jessie x Ash**

_That _twerp? Ugh, you have to be joking. I'm not sure which is worse, him or squinty-eyed twerp.

**RocketShipping – Jessie x James**

James? Hmm. Well, we really have been through a lot together. I mean, he gave up his rich background to join Team Rocket and became my partner. I couldn't ask for a better partner. He's my best friend, and who knows? Maybe even more…

I question his sexuality sometimes, though. *Shrugs* Maybe someday…

**SameHeightShipping – Jessie x Cilan**

…Are we really the same height?

**SnideShipping – Jessie x Paul**

Y'know, I could see this kid being a member of Team Rocket. I'm not sure why, I just can.

**SweetPrideShipping – Jessie x Domino**

…You guys sure are pairing me with some caddy bitches…

**TatuShipping – Jessie x Cassidy**

NO! THIS MAY BE EVEN WORSE THAN BOTCH!

**TongueShipping – Jessie x Lickitung**

THIS HAS TO BE THE DISTURBING ONE!

**TriBitchShipping – Jessie, Jessiebelle x Misty**

*Flips a table*

**UnderneathMyChristmasTreeShi pping – Jessie x Santa Claus**

WHAT THE HELL?!

**WorldHateShipping – Jessie x Mewtwo**

I do seriously hate the world right now…

**WurmShipping – Jessie x May**

No! Ugh, are we almost done?

**Final Thoughts**

Arceus, that was awful. Why did I agree to this? *Glances at the flamethrower* Ugh, I feel a headache coming on…

…AND I AM NOT A BITCH!

* * *

**For any RocketShippers, this pairing is actually canon in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. One final picture of the two of them shows a ring around Jessie's finger and Jessie pregnant!**

**There you go.**

**~Midori**


	25. AaronShipping

**This is Aaron from the Sinnoh Elite Four, not Sir Aaron from the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.**

* * *

**AaronShipping**

Hey, what's up? Huh, what's this? Relationship pairings? Hmm, I've never had a girlfriend before. Is there anyone I'm interested in? Let me give this a look.

**AaronShipping – Aaron x Sir Aaron**

Well, I'm sure there are many Aaron's out there. It's an awesome name! I've never met this one, though. Who goes by Sir? Can I be Prince? Prince Aaron?

**AceShipping – Aaron x Cynthia**

I _wish _I had chance with her. Volkner was lucky enough to score a date, but that's all I know. I heard she has an interest in a few people, though. I wonder who they are?

**AlfalfaShipping – Aaron x Marley**

Alfalfa? Really? Anyway, I've met Marley. She's very reclusive. I don't think I could get close to her.

**AntennaShipping – Aaron x Sidney**

This guy's pretty cool. He constantly asks me about Bug's advantage over Dark, to which I don't have an answer…

**ApiaryShipping – Aaron x Cheryl**

Cheryl's a sweet girl. She's really close with Gardenia. Like, really close.

**AposematismShipping – Aaron x Roxie**

I've heard of her band. She's got some kick-ass music! I wanna meet her.

**BeelzebubShipping – Aaron x Grimsley**

This guy is intimidating. I'm not sure how I feel about him.

**BurrowShipping – Aaron x Roark**

I'm close with Roark and his father. I like to help them with their research on the Underground. There's a lot of neat stuff you can find down there! I found a Root Fossil!

**ClosetShipping – Aaron x Shuppet**

A Pokémon? Hmm, what in the world would I have in common with a Shuppet?

**CombatShipping – Aaron x Maylene**

Maylene's a tough girl. I admire her spirit. She can be rather clumsy, hehe.

**DependencyShipping – Aaron x Gardenia**

Gardenia and I are good friends. Fantina and I like to tease her of her fear of ghosts. She always gets so mad, but it's all in good fun.

**EliteUnderShipping – Aaron x Lucian**

Lucian? I like to make fun of the fact that his all powerful Psychic Pokémon are weak against my Bugs. But then he pulls out that damn Bronzong and everything stops. But then I get him back later by disturbing his reading time. Haha, he always gets so mad.

**EntomologistShipping – Aaron, Bugsy, Burgh x Samurai (CotD)**

Haha, I get it. I don't know who Samurai is, though. I'm assuming he likes Bugs, too?

**FunkytownShipping – Aaron x Looker**

~_Won't you take me to…FUNKYTOWN!~ _Haha, why Looker?

**GlycerolShipping – Aaron x Candice**

I haven't gotten to know Candice too well. Not a fan of the cold. But I hang out with her and Maylene sometimes.

**HitodamaShipping – Aaron x Phoebe**

I like hanging out with Phoebe. I think she's has some attraction to Sidney, but I'm not sure.

**InsectPlateShipping – Aaron x Arceus**

_Arceus? _Wow, there's no freaking way.

**InsectShipping – Aaron x Bugsy**

I've only met Bugsy once, but he agreed that him, Burgh and I need to get together sometime have just have ourselves a blast talking about bugs. Especially in front of the girls, haha.

**KhepryShipping – Aaron x Dawn**

Haha, Dawn's a cute one. A little young, though. I'm surprised her mother allows her to run around this cold region wearing…_that_.

**KindnessShipping – Aaron x Bertha**

Bertha's getting on in her years, but she is a sweet lady. Probably the kindest person I've ever met.

**LightningbugShipping – Aaron x Volkner**

Nah. Volkner's cool, but I think he's much better suited for Flint, hehe.

**MushiShipping – Aaron, Bugsy x Burgh**

_Mushi _meaning bug. I'm telling you, this meeting will happen one day.

**OrchidMantisShipping – Aaron x Caitlin**

Caitlin? She's…a mysterious one. Kinda like Marley except…it's like Caitlin _purposely _tries to keep you wondering what's going through her head.

**ReleasedButterflyShipping – Aaron x Ash**

Eh, he was a cool kid. Not much for dating material. *Shrugs*

**RhymeShipping – Aaron x Karen**

Haha! I get it. But Karen and I? Nah. Now that I think about it, maybe her and Grimsley would go well.

**RoyalShipping – Aaron x Vespiquen**

Vespiquen? No way! That's my Pokémon! How the heck would that even work? Don't tell me people have theories for this.

**ScorchShipping – Aaron x Flint**

Flint belongs with Volkner. Buck and I have already planned out their wedding, haha. Every time I tell Flint this, he threatens to set my Elite Four room on fire… He just doesn't want to be the one to wear the dress is all.

**ShellacShipping – Aaron x Burgh**

Burgh's not only an expert on Bugs, he's an artist! That's so cool. I wish I could draw Bugs. Flint makes fun of my stick sketches.

**SunShipping – Aaron x Buck**

Haha, no. Buck and I are good friends, and share a love for picking on Flint.

**TotallyAmpedShipping – Aaron x Will**

This guy is weird. I mean, not in a bad way. I'm just surprised a circus hasn't found him. Oh man, that sounded mean…

**TreeClimberShipping – Aaron x Beautifly**

Beautifly is a graceful Pokémon, but it's still a Pokémon.

**TrilobiteShipping – Aaron x Byron**

I'm friendly with Byron, but I wouldn't date him. I think mining is his one true love.

**WrongAaronShipping – Aaron x Lucario**

…Is this a reference to the other Aaron from earlier? Maylene and Cynthia have a Lucario, too.

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was fun. I'm not sure if I found a potential mate in this list, but eh. Good way to pass the time.

…Can I still be Prince Aaron?

* * *

**I didn't have much of an interest in Aaron before, but I think he's growing on me.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. In reference to EntomologistShipping, Satosi Tajiri (the creator of the Pokemon franchise) actually wanted to study to be a Entomologist. He got the idea for Pokemon from his interest of bug catching when he was younger!**


	26. RubyShipping

**RubyShipping**

Shipping? Hmm, I don't know. I'm too caught up in beautifying my Pokémon to really focus on a relationship, but let me look at this listen. This might be interesting.

**BloodOrbShipping – Ruby x Brendan**

…Who is _that _guy? He looks just like me!

**ChildAbuseShipping – Ruby x Norman**

My father? ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?

And he doesn't abuse me!

**CrossedRegionShipping – Ruby x Crystal**

Crystal's a cool chick. She aims to catch _every _Pokémon in existence, which I think is awesome. But…what about all the _ugly _Pokémon?

**EyewearShipping – Ruby x Gold**

He's pretty explosive and rash. Like a male version of Sapphire. He has this thing for breeding Pokémon…

AND BABY POKÉMON ARE SO CUTE! BEAUTY IS DIFFERENT, SURE, BUT CUTE POKÉMON, ADSFAFAJK [not able to form proper words]!

**FabFiveShipping – Ruby, Wallace, Juan, Harley x Tucker**

…WHAT? WHAT IS THIS IMPLYING?

**FemmeContestShipping – Ruby x Harley**

Femme? As in female? As far as I know, neither Harley nor I are girls…

But before I heard Harley's voice, I could swear he was a woman…

**FeralSoulShipping – Ruby x Silver**

Silver's a pretty distant kid. I'm not sure what his deal is.

**FranticShipping – Ruby x Sapphire**

Sapphire's a really good friend of mine. We had a huge rivalry at first, but I'm glad we're close friends now. She gets upset with me randomly from time to time, yelling things about Mirage Island, which I have no idea what she's talking about. She never mentions specifically what it's about, she just punches me and runs off.

That said, I get my revenge by picking on her. She hates the nickname 'barbarian'. Haha!

…That doesn't mean anything. Picking on her. It's just funny to me.

**GlassesShipping – Ruby x Max**

Who's Max?

…And who keeps singing 'Max and Ruby?' What does that even mean?

**InnerBeautyShipping – Ruby x Mimi (Feebas)**

The Feebas? Ugh, I have to say it was the ugliest thing I had even seen, but…

I'm referring to what it evolved into! Sheesh, why are you guys pairing me with a Pokémon?

**IshiShipping – Ruby x Steven Stone**

Eh, I wasn't sure how to feel about this guy at first, but he's not a bad guy.

**LightjewelShipping – Ruby x Platinum**

Platinum makes me wonder how she's really like. I feel like she's got an hidden, possibly perky personality under that monotone expression of hers.

**MagmajewelShipping – Ruby x Courtney**

I don't understand why people pair her and I together so much. Maybe she had some weird crush on me, but no, no, not me. Yelch.

**MetroShipping – Ruby x Wallace**

Okay, Wallace and I were close, but not _that _close…

**MisnomerShipping – Ruby x Pearl**

Pearl's a cool person, but he's kinda like Gold, Sapphire and coffee mixed together. You can only handle so much at a time.

**MorganiteShipping – Ruby x Yellow**

Yellow's such a sweet girl. Who _couldn't_ like her?

**MudSlapShipping – Ruby x Zuzu (Swampert)**

…Who tried to pair me with my Swampert?

**RaltsShipping – Ruby x Wally**

Wally's my best friend, besides Sapphire. And I guess Emerald. But I feel that he's the person I can talk to the most about any problems I have. He's a really sweet kid and I really enjoy his company.

**RedHueShipping – Ruby x Red**

Red…the king of Battling. While I'm not a fan of how his Pokémon get so dirty fighting so much, Red himself is a nice guy. He should enter his Espeon in a contest; I'm sure it could win all kinds of competitions…

I'm still trying. JUST LET ME BORROW IT ONCE.

**RevolverShipping – Ruby x Emerald**

…Emerald? I hate to say this, but can he be paired with _anyone_?

**RibbonsAndPearlsShipping – Ruby x Dawn**

Dawn's a great contest competitor. She's treats her Pokémon very well, and her Buneary is amazing! Her Piplup is great, too. She's probably my closest contest friend, beside Platinum.

**ScarShipping – Ruby x Groudon**

…What?

**SignetShipping – Ruby x Green (male)**

Such a serious guy, He asked me once why I liked contests so much. When I went on a tangent about it, it took me awhile to realize he had walked away…

His sister is a very good Pokémon groomer. She's so sweet! Completely different from Green.

**SpazztasticShipping – Ruby, Emerald x Pearl**

I am not a spazz!

Hey! Who said that?

**SubmarineShipping – Hokage x Ruby**

Ugh, this guy is horrendous! He's probably right above the level of how disturbed I am being paired with a Pokémon…

**SummerbeautyShipping – Ruby x Blue (female)**

Besides Sapphire, Blue's probably my best female friend. Unlike Sapphire, she actually likes clothes! She borrows a lot of the unwanted dress from Sapphire.

**TravialShipping – Ruby x Mimi (Milotic)**

Mimi the Milotic! If it hadn't been for that Feebas…

Wait, stop with the Pokémon!

**TripantsShipping – Ruby x Cheren**

…This kid wears some really tight pants…

**WaiterShipping – Ruby x Diamond**

I hang out with Diamond sometimes. He helps Platinum and I with making poffins for our Pokémon. Such a brilliant chef!

**Final Thoughts**

Well, the Pokémon and Hokage kinda threw me off, but it wasn't too bad.

…And what's Sapphire's deal? What the hell happened on Mirage Island that I should know about?

* * *

**Yeah, I haven't gotten that far in the Ruby & Sapphire Chapter…**

**I'm starting to notice that a lot of these entries are becoming more about their relationship with that person more than their thoughts about being paired with them. But I figured if they all kept saying whether they were disturbed or not by it would get repetitive. No one (reviewers) has said anything about it so far, so I'm assuming it's okay. I just hope I'm getting personalities down as best as I can.**

**I do my best.**

**~Midori**


	27. SummerShipping

**Time for another Ranger. I hope I don't get any of these relationships wrong. I haven't played Guardian Signs in forever… Even though I beat all of the Ranger games completely, I can't seem to recall any of the plotlines. Especially Almia. Complete blank. And I hate erasing save files. Sigh.**

* * *

**SummerShipping**

Wow, relationships? I'm normally to busy to think about things like that, but that doesn't mean I haven't considered it. Let me get a look at that list!

**AbjurationShipping – Summer x Purple Eyes**

The _bad _guy? Oh, no thanks. This guy is a jerk.

**AmunShipping – Summer x Ravio**

Ravio, the guy from the past? He's okay, but how could we be together?

**ArrebetoShipping – Summer x Nema**

She's so smart! And she's a really good friend. Could I be paired well with her?

**CoquelicotShipping – Summer x Red Eyes**

Ahahaha, NO!

**DedicatedShipping – Summer x Barry**

…I'm not sure who this guy is.

**HinodeShipping – Summer x Jimmy (Legend of Thunder)**

I'm don't know this guy, either. How can I be paired with someone I've never even met?

**ObliviaShipping – Summer x Ben**

Ben is my best friend! We work really well together. Could I see myself in a relationship with him? Hehe, maybe…

**SeaSaltShipping – Summer x Nick**

He's pretty cool. He built The Over the Creek in the Green Forest, the Red-and-White-Striped, Wonderfully Crafted, Raikou Safe with No Creaking, Renowned All Over the World for Connecting Yesterday and Tomorrow and Proudly-Built-by-Nick Bridge. I was forced to remember the name…

**SeychellesShipping – Summer x Blue Eyes**

…Why do you guys keep pairing me with the bad guys?

**UkeleleShipping – Summer x N**

Ben and I met this guy once. He was traveling on a strange Dragon Pokémon called a Zekrom. He told us that he admired Rangers and told us his story and why he was traveling. He was…pretty interesting.

And he has _really _great hair…

**Final Thoughts**

Well, I guess that wasn't too bad. I'm surprised that list was so short.

But that's fine. There's only one person on this list I'm interested in anyway…

* * *

**This…is the shortest chapter I've written. There were only ten Shipping with Summer, so I just included every one. But it was a request, so I went ahead and did it.**

**~Midori**


	28. DeliaShipping

**Just getting some of the shorter chapters out of the way first. I'll throw a few long ones in there, but when I get to working on these chapters back-to-back, I like to get the shorter ones done because they're quicker to do.**

* * *

**DeliaShipping**

A relationship? Well, I haven't been in one since Ash's father. Hmm, I'm still young. We'll just say thirty is young… Let's have a look at this list.

**CourtesanShipping – Delia x Johanna**

I've met with Dawn's mother before. She's a sweet woman and she competes in contests! What, am I being asked if I would want to be in a relationship with her? Oh, gosh, no. This is weird already.

**CrackWhoreShipping / DeadbeatShipping – Delia x Flint (Pewter)**

Brock's father? No way, he's happily married to Lola. Nice lady.

What is up with these disturbing names?

**DarkMotherSocietyShipping – Delia x Karen**

I'm not sure who Karen is, but these names…

**DeathorcareShipping – Delia x Hunter J**

Wait, why does that name sound familiar…?

Oh! THAT'S THE WOMAN THAT TRIED TO KILL MY SON!

**DiamondShipping – Delia x Giovanni**

…Oh boy…

Look, a fell in with a bad crowd when I was a teenager. I fell for Giovanni, some things happened… Then I discovered he was leading a crime syndicate, and that was where I drew the line.

…But…I could never tell Ash the truth…not just that I was with him, but also…

**DrunkenShipping – Delia x Silver (Chronicles)**

…Honestly?

**ElderShipping – Delia x Professor Oak**

Professor Oak is a good man and we send a lot of time together. Lots of people assume we're together, but I promise we're not. We're just great friends.

Besides, I think Tracey would be a little upset with me if I were…

**ErrandShipping – Delia x Tracey**

Tracey? Oh, he's much too young. Quite mature for his age, though.

**FatherShipping – Delia x Ash's father (anyone)**

…We're not discussing this again…

**HaleShipping – Delia x Spenser Hale**

Spenser is a good man and a great mentor. His daughter is just the sweetest! But she isn't my child, haha. Spenser and I never did anything like that.

**KidnextdoorShipping – Delia x Gary**

Gary? No, no. He's a rash kid, but him and Ash get along well. Why are you guys pairing me with kids?

**KitchenShipping – Delia x Brock**

Sigh… I'm assuming pedophilia is not uncommon in these lists…

**LedaShipping – Delia x Ho-Oh**

A Pokémon? That doesn't even make sense. I don't even think I've seen a Ho-Oh before.

**LesboShipping / SickoShipping – Delia x Misty**

My, what is with these _names_?

**MashShipping – Delia x Norman**

May's father is happily married to Caroline. He's a nice guy, though.

**MILFShipping – Delia x Savannah**

I don't know who Savannah is. What's MILF?

**MimeShipping – Delia x Mimey (Mr. Mime)**

No, not Mr. Mime! This is getting a little disturbing…

**MommyShipping – Delia x Ash**

THIS IS NOW GETTING VERY DISTURBING.

**MotherShipping – Delia x Caroline**

No, no, no. Sigh…she's a very nice woman, but I'm not going to date her.

**ParentShipping – Delia x Entei**

…This is getting exhausting…

**PikaliahShipping – Delia x Pikachu**

Pikachu is cute, but could someone explain to me how a human and a Pokémon could date?

WHAT? POKÉPHILIA?

**SacrilegeShipping – Delia x Brandon**

I've only met Brandon once, so I don't know him very well. But I can't understand why he's always scowling.

**SaraswatiShipping – Delia x Lugia**

I'M DONE WITH THE POKÉMON.

**ThumpbangcrashraidShipping – Delia x Officer Jenny**

*Facepalm* Oh my Mew…

**YouKnowWhatShipping – Delia x Ash's underwear**

W-WHAT?

**YowainaShipping – Delia x Max**

*Throws the list*

**Final Thoughts**

Am I done now? That was awful. Many of those were against the law…

…ASH'S UNDERWEAR? SERIOUSLY?

* * *

**Ahh… Hilarious.**

**And yes, Delia is actually thirty.**

**~Midori**

**P.S. I never outright state it in my fanfic canon, but Delia likes to avoid the subject of Ash's father. But I'm sure many have figured out my ideas on it (I even wrote a one-shot about it called _Name_, one of my more popular one-shots). I'm just in love with the idea of Giovanni being Ash's father. PLOT TWIST.**

**Plus, I'm a DiamondShipper. ;P**


	29. TripShipping

**TripShipping**

What is this? Shipping? Ugh, that's ridiculous. I'm not doing this… Wait, how did you get my camera? No, no! All right, all right, I'll do it! Just don't hurt the camera!

**ArtPhotoShipping – Trip x Burgh**

…No. This guy…just, no.

**BitterVintageShipping – Trip x Burgundy**

This chick's got some kinda beef with Cilan for some reason. She's pretty obnoxious, but if she calms down I'm sure she'd be easier to get along with.

**CameraFiendShipping – Trip x Luke**

Luke's as dedicated with his movies as I am with my photography. It's an admiration, but only in that aspect. We're not really friends.

**EsteemShipping – Trip x Alder**

That old guy? Uh. No, I'll pass.

**FlarebusterShipping – Trip x Georgia**

This girl really likes to get under Iris' skin. I don't understand how someone could dislike Dragon-types unless their scared of them. I'm not too sure what to think of her.

**FlavescentShipping – Trip x Iris**

Iris is…interesting. I'm not too sure what to think about her, either. She's got a little more self-control than most of the girls I've met.

**ItsRainingMenShipping – Trip, Ash, Cilan, Stephan x Montgomery**

…

**KodakShipping – Trip x Ash**

What? Whoever thought that Ash and I being paired together would work? Arcues, no.

**LensflareShipping – Trip x Hilda**

The girl from the subway? I didn't get to talk with her too much, but she seemed pretty cool.

**ModelShipping – Trip x Bianca (BW)**

…No. This girl takes the obnoxiousness of the other girls and multiplies it by one hundred…

**PhotoOrgyShipping – Trip, Todd x Cameron (Photo guy from HGSS)**

…You just had to include the word 'orgy'…

**PhotoshopShipping – Trip x Todd**

I haven't met this guy, but according to Ash, I would get along with him well.

**PortraitShipping – Trip x Dawn**

I was taking pictures of Ash's group recently with this new girl, and I swear every picture included some kind of panty shot that I was definitely not going for. Ugh, I swear she needs to wear some shorts underneath or something. As for her relationship-wise? No, I don't think so. Too bouncy.

**SourCreamShipping – Trip x Vanillite**

…What the hell…?

**SuccinctShipping – Trip x Stephan**

Definite no.

**TipShipping – Trip x Cilan**

Cilan's an okay guy, but I wouldn't date him.

**Final Thoughts**

Am I done now? No, I don't have anything else to say. *Snatches camera back and walks off*

* * *

**Honestly, I can't pair Trip with anyone. Not even really Ash, who I pair with everyone. *Shrugs***

**~Midori**


	30. BiancaShipping (Bel)

**Thirty chapters. I posted this story only about two months ago, and yet it's the first story of mine to get this many chapters (actually, more like the first to get to twenty-five). This story is just a lot of fun to work on (not saying the others aren't or anything), plus it's the easiest story to write for.**

**Now, I've gotten a lot requests for people from the Isshu region, so expect a lot of them. Bianca Bel is from all canons so I shouldn't have been surprised with all of her Shippings (but I was anyway…).**

* * *

**BiancaShipping (Bel)**

What, I've been romantically paired with lots of people? And you want to know my opinion on it? Well, sure! This should be fun! Lemme see!

**AbelhaShipping – Bianca x Burgh**

Burgh's so cool! I love his artwork, and he's like my gay best friend!

…Wait, is Burgh gay? Those pants just kinda…sent me a signal… I could be wrong, though…

**AttractingShipping – Bianca, Elesa x Skyla**

I'm attracting? What a compliment!

**BeautyBeastShipping – Bianca x Hydreigon**

Whoa, a Hydreigon? That's scary! I can't be paired with that!

**BiancaShipping – Bianca x Bianca (Kanon)**

There's another Bianca? I'd like to meet her!

**BlackcurrantShipping – Bianca x Zorua (Luke's)**

I just wanted to cuddle it… LUKE, LET ME HAVE YOUR ZORUA!

**BreakingDawnShipping – Bianca, Grimsley x Shauntal**

Breaking Dawn? Like the Twilight movie? OMA, THE MIDNIGHT PREMIERE IS TONIGHT, I HAVE TO GO WITH HILDA!

**BubblesandthePrinceofDarknes sShipping – Bianca x Paul**

Haha, I don't know who Paul is but this name made me laugh!

**CarCrashShipping – Bianca x Black (PokéSpe)**

Black's so loud! He's a good friend, but I don't think I would date him. I think him and White would be cute together!

**ChargestoneShipping – Bianca x Professor Juniper**

Haha, sillies! I'm not gonna date the professor! It's a honor to be her assistant!

**CullenShipping – Bianca x Emmet**

Cullen? IS EMMET SECRETLY A VAMPIRE?

**DestinationDefeatShipping – Bianca x Ingo**

Wait, could Ingo be the werewolf? THEY'RE BROTHERS, WHAT A TWIST ENDING!

**DisconnectedShipping – Bianca x Elesa**

I appreciate Elesa for helping me out with dealing with my dad. She's a nice lady!

**DualRivalShipping – Bianca x Cheren**

C-Cheren? Oh… Well, we're really good friends… Don't tell him, but I think I really like him! I'm not sure how he feels, though…

I'll tell him one day. *Smiles*

**FalsifiedShipping – Bianca x Alder**

No! He's so much older, haha!

**FordableShipping – Bianca x Cress**

Cress? He's kinda cute… I need to visit this restaurant and actually eat there someday.

**FramboiseShipping – Bianca x Chili**

Oh, maybe I can take Cheren! Oh, Chili? Isn't he the obnoxious brother? He's cute, too.

**FreedomShipping – Bianca x N**

I didn't like this guy at first, but now he's good friends with Hilda, Hilbert, Rosa and Nate. Maybe I should get to know him…

**GuaruraShipping – Bianca x Iris**

Haha, I love hanging out with Iris! She's so funny! Besides Hilda, she's probably my best female friend.

**HyperShipping – Bianca x Barry**

Lots of people say we would go well together. We're just a mess, haha. Just kidding, we are good friends and get along well!

**HyperventilationShipping – Bianca x Grimsley**

Grimsley…is a very intimidating fellow… Kinda scary… Don't tell him I said that!

**ImaginationShipping – Bianca x Ash**

Haha, no! He needs to realize that Cilan really likes him!

And no, I don't knock Ash in the water because I want to see him with his shirt off. Have you seen Cilan's expression? Gold mine!

**IncautiousShipping – Bianca x Gold**

Haha, he's a lot like Black. I don't know him well, but he's supposedly a player?

**LookOutShipping – Bianca x Nate**

Nate's kinda cute. Hmm, if I didn't like Cheren, maybe…

**LuminousMistShipping – Bianca x Hugh**

Hugh is cute, too! Argh! Don't tell Cheren, sshhh!

**LycheeShipping – Bianca x Meowth**

No way!

**MaybelShipping – Bianca x Rosa**

Rosa's a good friend. Hmm, maybe she would be good with Nate. Oh, no, how about Hugh? Argh, she looks good with both of them! It's so hard to choose!

**MalingerShipping – Bianca x White**

Haha, no, White's meant for Black! It's so obvious!

**ModelShipping – Bianca x Trip**

Hmm, I dunno about Trip. He seems stuck up.

**NewMoonShipping – Bianca x Darkrai**

Ah, I see what you did there!

**RaimonTownShipping – Bianca x Luke**

I JUST WANT THAT ZORUA!

**RebelShipping – Bianca x Hilbert**

Hilbert's more understanding about things then Cheren. He's best guy friend that I don't have a crush on.

**RockLullabyShipping – Bianca x Roxie**

Roxie's a rockin' chick! Haha, I just like saying that.

**ServiceShipping – Bianca x Cilan**

Nope! Cilan's got Ash! Haha.

**ShiroShipping – Bianca x Hilda**

Hilda's my best friend! We do just about everything together. And I told her about my crush on Cheren… She told me I should tell him on the Ferris wheel! *Blushes*

She hasn't told me, but I think she has a crush on N or Hilbert. But I don't know which one! Argh!

**SpokeShipping – Bianca x Stephan**

Haha, oh gosh no.

**StomachacheShipping – Bianca x Pearl**

Haha, nah. Pearl's got Platinum! But wait…I think he likes Diamond? Or does Diamond like Pearl? Or was it Platinum that liked Pearl… Or…? *Rambles*

**UnbearableShipping – Bianca x Fennel**

Unbearable? No, Fennel's really nice! She comes by the lab a lot to help out. Her and Professor Juniper are really good friends!

**VagaryShipping – Bianca x Ghetsis**

Ewwie! Yuck, no!

**WaytooblondeShipping – Bianca, Barry x Cynthia**

Way too blonde? How can someone be way too blonde? Unless, like, maybe they mean too much _bleach _blonde, but I dunno…

**Final Thoughts**

Haha, that was fun (and funny)! Let's do it again sometime!

…Don't tell Cheren! That's a secret between us!

* * *

**I'm not a huge DualRivalShipper, but I think they're practically meant for each other.**

**I feel that Bianca's her own Shipper, in the way that maybe Blue would be. Which would supposedly make her an Agency, CaféMocha, Chess, FerrisWheel, Visor, Sequel and possible Haughty/Commoner/Absurdist/EntourageShipper, haha. And I guess I support most of those… :O**

**She also seems like the type to like Twilight… Don't bash me! I don't really care for Twilight, it was just funny to add in since three of her Shippings mention the series. Funny that the premiere for the final movie is tonight, though…**

**~Midori**


	31. BrockShipping

**Oh boy…**

* * *

**BrockShipping**

What? I've been paired with other people? ARE ANY OF THEM BEAUTIFUL WOMEN? LET ME SEE THIS LIST IMMEDIATELY!

**AlongsideShipping – Brock x Drew**

First on the list is Drew? Well, not a fan of that idea.

**AmorousShipping – Brock x Temacu**

Temacu was…interesting. She seemed very intent on wanting to marry me…then she fell for James! This girl was all over the place…

**BabeShipping / HeWishesShipping – Brock x Lorelei**

Lorelei was hot! I wish I could score a date with her…

…He wishes?

**BandaidShipping – Brock x Marnie**

Marnie's just a kid! Sure, the daughter of Nurse Joy, but still a kid!

**BoulderCascadeShipping – Brock x Lily (Cerulean)**

Daisy's one for the eyes, but personality…not so much my type.

**BoulderShipping – Brock x Ash**

Ash is more like a younger brother to me. I know I have plenty of siblings, but that's how I view my relationship with all. He's a good friend.

**BreederShipping – Brock x Suzy**

I had a huge interest in her and learning her breeding techniques, but when I saw her with Zane… I figured I had to move along.

**BrocketShipping – Brock x James**

Oh, Arceus, no.

**Brock'sNightmareShipping – Professor Ivy, Misty's hand, Max hand x Croagunk**

What? This Shipping doesn't even involve me! This really is a nightmare!

**BrockwoodoShipping – Brock x Sudowoodo**

*Derp face*

**CaSuffitShipping – Brock's ear x Max's hand**

What is this? Stop that!

**CatchShipping – Brock x Flint (Kanto)**

Now my father? Gross! WHERE ARE ALL THE WOMEN?

**CrystalRockShipping – Brock x Kris**

Kris is a cool kid. Not someone I would date, but she's got a good heart.

**DeniedShipping – Brock x Charizard**

Denied? Yes, Charizard is denied! This is disturbing!

**DesperateShipping – Brock x Violet**

I'm not…desperate…

**DesperationShipping – Brock x Yellow**

Oh, come on now. Yellow is a sweet girl, but I am offended by these names.

**DollyShipping – Brock x Paige**

No! Paige is younger than Marnie!

**DownBoyShipping – Brock's ear x Misty's hand**

I'm so close to being done with this…

**EarnestShipping – Brock x Leaf**

Leaf is a good friend, but I think she likes Red. Or Green. I'm not sure.

**ElectricrockShipping – Brock x Pikachu**

What is with you guys and the Pokémon? Pokémon breed with _one another_, not humans.

**EnemyShipping – Brock x Butch**

*Facepalm*

**ExperiencedShipping – Brock x Zoey**

Zoey's a good trainer and friend. I don't like her like that, maybe because… I'm pretty sure she doesn't swing my way.

**FlirtationShipping – Brock x every girl he meets**

…_Every _girl?

**GroundShipping – Brock x Cynthia**

Hell yeah! I'd ask her out in a heartbeat…! But she would shoot me down quicker than any girl I think I've ever met…

**GymShipping – Brock x Misty**

Misty? Oh, gosh, no. We have our arguments and whatnot, but we're good friends and only that.

**HellShipping – Brock x Gary**

Hell is right…

**HipsDon'tLieShipping – Brock x Solana**

Her hips _definitely _don't lie, haha. She's got enough meat on those hips to feed a village.

**HollowShipping – Brock x Paul**

Oh my Arceus, no… I sometimes wonder if this kid can feel any other emotion other than…jerkface.

**IgnorantShipping – Brock x Whiscash**

Ignorant to what? Oh, I _know _these Shippings are awful…

**InnuendoShipping – Brock x Domino**

…Where's the innuendo?

**KitchenMaidShipping – Brock x Autumn**

I mostly paid attention to Spring and Summer, not realizing that Autumn actually liked me. Maybe I'll go back and visit her someday. She was a nice girl.

**KitchenShipping – Brock x Delia**

Ash's _mom_? Do I even need to mention why that disturbs me? I mean, she is attractive, but no.

**LightrockShipping – Brock x Dawn**

Dawn's more like a sibling, kinda like Ash. She has her moments, though. Especially when Paul is around, but that's understandable.

…Does she like Paul?

**LuckShipping – Brock x Lucy**

Oh, Lucy… I really need to ask her on a date. She seems very interested in me, so why haven't I done it yet?

**LustShipping – Brock x Nurse Joy / Brock x Officer Jenny**

THIS NEEDS TO BE A REAL THING. RIGHT NOW.

**MaidPimpShipping – Brock, Spring x Summer (Sinnoh)**

…I can get in on that.

**MangaShipping – Brock x Sabrina**

ETOP!Brock: Sabrina's a nice woman, and we've spent a lot of time together.

Anime!Brock: Which Sabrina are you talking about?

**MatrincestShipping – Brock x Lola**

OH MY ARCEUS, NO!

**MedicineShipping – Brock x Iris**

I haven't met Iris yet, but from what I've heard from Ash she's different from the other girls we've traveled with. I'd like to meet her sometime,

**MolestShipping – Brock x Croagunk**

Do I even need to begin with how completely _wrong _this is…?

**MonroeShipping – Brock x Marilyn**

Ah, I get it. Marilyn…called me Brocky. I'm not sure if I liked the nickname or not…

**MyGirlfriend'sPetShipping – Brock x Psyduck (Misty's)**

…Is this implying that Misty is my girlfriend? Because she's not.

**NavigatorShipping – Brock x Max**

Max? He's only seven!

**NurseryShipping – Brock x Happiny**

Man, you guys are more sick-minded than I thought…

**OlderBrotherShipping – Brock x Reggie**

Reggie's a cool guy. I'd love to sit done with him someday and talk with him about his breeding methods. His Pokémon are really well groomed.

I'm sure it'd be hard being the older brother of _that _kid…

**OldSpiceShipping – Brock x Rapidash**

Okay, now that's just funny.

**OpticShipping – Brock x Cilan**

I heard Cilan's a professional chef. I'm sure he makes some great Pokémon food. I have yet to meet him. I'm glad Ash has made some good friends in Isshu.

**OutoftheBlueShipping – Brock x Meowth**

Yes, that is _very _out of the blue…

**PimpShipping – Brock x everyone else**

…_Everyone?!_

**PimpslapShipping – Brock x Gary's cheerleaders**

That's not cool, guys… But still, how does Gary have cheerleaders?

**RegretShipping – Brock x Cassidy**

I regret this Ship ever being made.

**ResentShipping – Brock x King of Pokélantis (Ash)**

I resent this Ship ever being made. It's like you guys are doing this on purpose.

**SelfBreedShipping – Brock x himself**

THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

**SensitiveShipping – Brock x Gardevoir**

…I'm not going to comment on this one… *Glances at laptop*

**SexFalconShipping – Brock x Staraptor**

Okay, now this one's got a cool name, but no.

**ShoppingShipping / BrockGetsLuckyShipping / JailbaitShipping / SugarDaddyShipping – Brock x May**

What is with these disturbing names? ShoppingShipping was okay, but whose bright idea was it to add the rest? Not even necessary! But anyway, May's not someone I'm interested in terms of dating, but she's a good friend. Maybe she goes a little overboard on the shopping…

Maybe she should take Harley one day, haha.

**SilverRockShipping – Brock x Lyra**

Lyra reminds me a lot of Kris. They're strangely very similar…but Lyra's a little more bubbly.

**SissyShipping – Brock x Wilhelmina**

Wilhelmina was a little spoiled and crybabyish when we first met her, but I think she changed a little after spending some time with her. I wonder if I'll see her again.

**SitrusShipping – Brock x Natalie**

Natalie's a little kid, but I think she showed an interest in me for some reason. Wait, this is very reminiscent to Autumn's situation…

**StuartShipping – Brock x James**

Ugh, no! No Team Rocket!

**TapThatShipping – Brock, Tracey, Cilan x Harley**

AM I DONE WITH THIS LIST YET?!

**TeencareShipping – Brock x Holly**

Holly definitely wasn't interested in me at first, but later she acted nicer toward me. Then she left without saying goodbye after we lost against Ash and Paul. I guess she felt it was her fault, but she went off to go train. I hope she's doing well. I'm sure I'll see her again.

**ThirdwheelShipping – Brock x Tracey**

Tracey's an okay guy. I haven't gotten to know him too well.

Third wheel… Were Tracey and I really third wheels?

**TraumaShipping – Brock x Professor Ivy**

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, GO AWAY!

**UniformShipping – Brock, Nurse Joy x Officer Jenny**

YES, ALL TOGETHER NOW! Wait, does this mean _any _Joy or Jenny or _all _of them?

…IT DOESN'T MATTER, THIS IS THE BEST SHIP OUT THERE!

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was a bigger mess than I intended it to be. Glad that's over with…

…BUT YOU SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST, IT WAS WORTH IT!

* * *

**Man, this chapter was hard. I'm actually not a fan of any Ship with Brock for some reason, and a lot of these characters I didn't know very well. **

**With the more major characters, the chapters are going to be longer and take more time to do, but the other characters shouldn't take much time. I'll try to do a few of these in a row to get more chapters out faster.**

**~Midori**


	32. MissingnoShipping

**Guys, guys, guys… _Fifty-two requests. _Man, you guys are trying to kill me. O.o**

**I know I normally get these chapters out pretty quick, but I've been slacking due to my unlimited access to the Internet now (not permanently yet…long story). But I do appreciate your patience and requests, although it's obviously going to take me awhile to get to all of them.**

**And to the person who requested Mark, _I love you_. Seriously. I bet hardly anybody reading this is going to know who he is, but I freaking loved that game. I still have it actually and I wish they would have released the sequel in America because Mint needs more love. I will do his chapter, but he only has four Shippings so it will be the shortest chapter ever (and I thought Summer's was short). :P**

* * *

**MissingnoShipping**

What, are you here just to duplicate your Master Balls and Rare Candies too? I mean, seriousl—what? You're not here for that? You want my opinions on people and Pokémon I've been romantically paired with? I didn't even know that was possible. Well, since you're so kind, I'll give it a look at…

**000Shipping – Missingno. x Victini**

This is named for the fact that Victini and I share the same index number. But I have met Victini before and he's pretty cool. A little overboard on the victory signs, but I guess that's the point.

**ASDFHAKSFHAFSOSAUFShipping – Missingno. x Noland**

Someone apparently decided slamming the keyboard and adding my name to it was acceptable. And how would Noland think about this? I've only seen him briefly once, near the Seafoam Islands to capture Articuno.

**AllINeedIsLoveShipping – Missingno. x Altaria**

Don't we all need love? Altaria is a beautiful Pokémon. I'm sad to say I'm not friends with one, though.

**AsiaStanzaBobShipping – Missingno. x Conway**

…Must I comment on this one? The name is just silly.

**BestGlitchEverShipping – Missingno. x Gary**

I don't know how I feel about Gary. He didn't pay me much mind, but he didn't exploit me either. I guess it was just mutual.

**CorruptionShipping – Missingno. x Darkrai**

I'm terrified to see how this would work out.

**DataErrorShipping – Missingno. x Rotom**

Rotom and I had fun in our days in the television in the Old Chateau. Then a trainer captured him and I got bored, so I returned to Kanto. Good times.

**DesktopcoreShipping – Missingno. x Barry**

This kid was so hopped up on caffeine and freaked out to see me that there was no time for explanations before he thrashed about and "flipped his shit" as the kids say these days.

**DoesNotComputeShipping – Missingno. x Porygon-Z**

I can relate to Porygon-Z. He is a result of a computer error, after all. But we are friends, along with Porygon and Porygon2.

**GlitchShipping – Missingno. x 'M**

'M is my sister, so an incestuous relationship is off limits. But being my sister, I do care for her very much.

**GlitchyRedShipping – Missingno. x Red (game)**

Red is a very interesting person. He doesn't talk much, but he captured me one day just to try to figure out exactly what I was. He released me not because he didn't want me but because he didn't want me to feel like I was going to be experimented on or exploited. He stayed good friends, as he visits me from time to time.

**GodisdeadShipping – Missingno. x Arceus**

…I'm not sure if Arceus would appreciate this one, but is does beg a question: did Arceus create me? Everyone still theorizes this today. He himself is not really sure, but he still accepts me for who I am.

**HellFreezesOverShipping – Missingno. x Giratina**

Giratina and I are good friends. He doesn't get many visitors in the Reverse World and doesn't feel very accepted, so I like to comfort him.

**InfiniteRareCandyShipping – Missingno. x Old Man (Viridian City)**

It's been thought that this old man is also the reason for my existence as well. I'd like to speak with him, but last time I tried to approach him, he was rather drunk so he probably just thought he was tripping out when he saw me. I'll try again another day.

**KetsubanShipping – Missingno. x Lawrence III**

I haven't met this man, but Articuno has and he has told me awful stories about this man from her sister on Shamouti Island. He sounds like an awful man.

**MischanceShipping – Missingno. x Absol**

I dislike how everyone believes that Absol is in charge of all the disasters that happen when he is only trying to forewarn people of the danger. I've met an Absol before and help head the townspeople of the volcano eruption. I have yet to meet that Absol again.

**MissingLinkShipping – Missingno. x Kangaskhan**

Oh yes, the popular theory that I am the result of Kangaskhan supposedly being able to evolve from Marowak. I will disprove that theory, but it is rather interesting. Are Cubone really baby Kangaskhan? Who knows.

**RandomXShipping – Missingno. (ghost form) x Haunter**

Haunter asked me if I wanted to assist him in scaring children for Halloween once. I'm normally not into that kind of thing, but since it was for Halloween I went along with it. I made friends with everyone in Pokémon Tower after that.

**RetardantShipping – Missingno. x Slowbro**

Now that's not very nice.

**RetconShipping – Missingno. x Leaf**

Leaf is a friend of Red's. He introduced her to me one day, and at first she was very startled but she got to know me and became very friendly with me. She visited me once and gave me flowers. She's a sweet girl.

**RickAndRollShipping – Missingno. x Mew**

A meme reference? Mew and I get along as well. She's a very playful Pokémon and very accepting of everyone like Arceus.

**SeverYourLegPleaseShipping – Missingno. x Wailord**

Now as you may know, neither Wailord nor I have legs. Wailord aren't native to this region, so I have yet to actually speak with one. It must be the brunt of jokes in the Shipping fandom.

**Final Thoughts**

Well, this was rather interesting. I hope you gathered all the data you need. Come back again sometime. I'd love to talk.

* * *

**I imagine Missingno. to be a pretty upstanding and reasonable person/Pokémon/glitch/thing/whatever for some reason.**

**I love Missingno.! It deserves love, too. Just not sure from what.**

**(Maybe I secretly Ship Desktopcore, Glitch and GlitchyRed… XD)**

**~Midori**

**P.S. The InfiniteRareCandy entry is a reference to the fact that in the original Japanese Red and Green Versions, the old man was blocking the path because he was passed out after drinking too much, not because he had too much coffee. Did you learn something today?**


	33. BugsyShipping

**So, the Shipping list has been updated. I named a few Shippings for the first time! For that list, check my profile under Pokémon Shippings.**

**Also, whoever named BirthdayMurderShipping and MurderTools after my fanfic _Welcome to the Birthday Massacre_, thanks so much! When I saw that I squealed. I inspired a few Shipping names! :3**

**And oh my Arceus, MarsRules was right, _Mark, Mint and the other Pokémon Trading Card Game characters have so many more Shippings now. _I'm so excited! So if anyone wants to request any of those characters (don't know much about TCG2, but I'll definitely look into it more because I love Mint!), be my guest! :D**

**Meanwhile, I haven't done anyone from Johto in awhile. In fact, only three people on the chapter list so far are from Johto…**

* * *

**BugsyShipping**

Er, relationships? Well, let's say due to all the gender confusion, having a real relationship is difficult. Plus, girls don't like bugs. Sigh… May I see this list, please?

**AmethystShipping – Bugsy x Will**

Will? Eh, I haven't gotten to know him much. But his sense of style is…questionable.

**AndrogynyShipping – Bugsy x Anabel**

I've met Anabel before and I could tell she was a girl instantly. She's actually kind of cute and really sweet.

**BeetleShipping – Bugsy x Burgh**

Burgh and I have yet to meet, but I've video chatted with him before. He's a really awesome guy, and his artwork is amazing! I'll have to take a trip to Isshu sometime and walk around his museum.

'**CauseGoldSaidSoShipping – Fem!Bugsy x Male!Yellow**

Oh…haha.

**CicadaShipping – Bugsy x Ethan**

Ethan's a good friend. He mistook me for a girl for the longest time…until Whitney told him the truth and he nearly lost his mind.

**ConfuseMeShipping – Bugsy x Yellow**

Yellow is one of my best friends. She understands my gender-issue problems very well. She's such a sweet girl.

**CorruptShipping – Bugsy x Eusine**

Eusine's…different. I see him from time to time, but ever since Kris caught that Suicune, he just kinda roams now. Either that or hangs out with Kris, Lyra and Ethan.

**EarlyShipping – Bugsy x Falkner**

Falkner and I are really good friends. He visits a lot and we go looking for Bug and Flying-type Pokémon, especially in the early morning. I guess this name would make sense, haha.

**EarthwormShipping – Bugsy x Maisy**

Kurt's granddaughter? She's a sweet girl. I little too young for a relationship, but she's fun to hang out with. She likes to play with my Bug Pokémon. They're all really friendly.

**EntomologistShipping – Bugsy, Aaron, Burgh x Samurai**

All about Bugs!

**GenderShipping – Bugsy x Gold**

Gold trying to ask me out…because he thought I was a girl… Sigh, Gold. What to do with him? At least Crys and Silver can keep him in place.

**GlowwormShipping – Bugsy x Lt. Surge**

Lt. Surge? Oh, gosh no… I don't know him that well.

**HigurashiShipping – Bugsy, Jimmy, Cheryl x May**

…When they cry… I will cry…

**HypnosisShipping – Bugsy x Koga**

Koga and I hang out from time to time. His Pokémon are very well trained. Especially his Ariados. I take some tips from him.

**IlexShipping – Bugsy x Celebi**

Celebi? While I don't like the idea of being paired with a Pokémon, Celebi is a cute Pokémon. She visits me at the Ilex Shrine sometimes.

**InjectionShipping – Bugsy x Janine**

Janine actually asked me on a date one time, which I agreed to go on. We had a good time. We're not actually going out, it was more of a friendship sort of meeting. We're still good friend and we train together.

**InsectShipping – Bugsy x Aaron**

Aaron and I met once and we had a really good time. He told us that next time we should invite Burgh along.

**IntheDarkShipping – Bugsy x Jasmine**

I wouldn't mind taking Jasmine out on a date sometime. Who doesn't like Jasmine? Not only is she sweet, but she's strong willed, too. I mean, have you seen her Steelix?

**KindSoulShipping – Bugsy x Lyra**

Lyra is a good friend. Her and Kris are a lot alike, except I guess Lyra is more bubbly. They're both great people to hang out with.

**KindSpiritShipping – Bugsy x Kris**

Kris is a cool kid. She's more of the fighting type, compared to Lyra.

**MantisShipping – Bugsy x Scyther**

My Scyther? Haha, you guys have got to be joking.

**MistakenGenderIdentityShippi ng – Bugsy, Yellow x Anabel**

…

**MunchShipping – Bugsy x Erika**

I love spending time with Erika. She thought I was a girl, too, at first. But when I told her I was a boy, she felt really bad. But her friends at her Gym love me so I get invited over a lot. And asked if I want to play dress up…

**MushiShipping – Bugsy, Aaron x Burgh**

Haha, the three of us need to get together sometime and talk all about our love for Bugs!

With this being a Shipping list, I'm sure a lot of what I'm trying to say can be easily misconstrued…

**PaintedLadyShipping – Bugsy x Karen**

No… Karen can be pretty frightening if you make her mad. I actually think her and Will would go well together.

**PhobiaShipping – Bugsy x Misty**

Misty can only handle being around me if I promise not to let my Bug Pokémon out.

**PlainHiveShipping – Bugsy x Whitney**

Whitney's a good friend. She's a bit of a crybaby sometimes, though.

**RAID!?Shipping – Bugsy, Janine x Electrode**

…I don't even know how to respond to this one.

**RisingHiveShipping – Bugsy x Clair**

I'm not sure who scares me more, Clair or Karen.

Actually, I take that back. Normally Karen has a reason to be upset. Clair just normally goes off for no reason. It's hard trying to be friendly with her…

**ShedinjaShipping – Bugsy x Morty**

Ah, I get it. Morty's a cool guy, as well. He sometimes joins Falkner and I on our Bug and Flying-type catching escapades. But I like to visit Morty and hear him and the elders discuss the history of Ecruteak and Jotho.

**ShortShipping – Bugsy x Ash**

…Is this meaning that both of us are short? I'm not _that _short, am I?

**StagShipping – Bugsy x Chuck**

Chuck intimidates me. He's really cool and laughs a lot, but he likes to startle Whitney and I by pretending he's going to smash our face in when he sees us. It gets me every time…

**StickShipping – Bugsy x Pryce**

Whoa…Pryce is old enough to be my grandpa… But he's a cool guy. We even went Bug catching together before.

**WeevilShipping – Bugsy x Daniel**

Who's Daniel? *Handed a picture* Oh, whoa. Wait, is this a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh!?

**Final Thoughts**

Well, it's not like I found a potential mate or anything. Most of these guys are just friends of mine. But it was fun to look through and it gave me something to do. So thanks!

* * *

**I like Bugsy. He's cute. :3**

**I actually feel that all of the Johto Gym Leaders are really good friends. Except for maybe Clair. I like Clair, but I feel like she'd be really bitchy or something. XD**

**I normally don't already have the next person in mind, but I think I'm going to do Mark because I'm really excited to do his for some reason. And don't worry, if you don't know who he is, I'll provide links. :3**

**~Midori**


	34. MarkShipping

**Okay, a few things to point out, other than the fact that I've been gone for a month. *Shot***

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but to the reviewer **_**orgozoid **_**I think the review ate the name of the person you requested. So I couldn't tell who you requested… O.o**

**To point out to anonymous/guest reviewers, I notice that some of your reviews for some reason tend to have skips in your posts, especially in **_**Pokémon Question and Answer Segment!**_** I don't know why this happens, but make sure to check after you post it to see if your review posted correctly. If not, I would say send me a PM but since you're anonymous/guest reviewers, you can't do that…so just send me another review or something. :O**

**And to answer PrincesscharmingKnight's question, the name for CaféMochaShipping is described from Bulbapedia as this: "The name was coined from Cilan's work in a cafe and the fact that Ash's skin tone is darker than Cilan's, ultimately as a pun off the drink."**

**Since Mark doesn't have much of a personality, here's how I might interpret him: a combination of Game!Red and Gold. Quiet, but likes admiring cute girls.**

* * *

**MarkShipping**

Hey! I've been noticed! Haha, not many people know who I am, so I'm honored. Shippings? Sure, I'll give it a look at.

**AceOfClubsShipping – Mark x Hilbert**

…I'm paired with guys, too? Well, guess I should have seen that coming. Um, not really interested in all of that.

But anyway, I've only met two of the Isshu natives, so I haven't met Hilbert yet. He's a good friend of Hilda's and Bianca's. I'd like to meet him someday, he sounds pretty chill.

**AceOfDiamondsShipping – Mark x Kris**

I know Kris pretty well; her and Mint are great friends. She's got a fiery personality, but is really friendly.

**AceOfSpadesShipping – Mark x Cheren**

Haven't met Cheren either, but is also a good friend of Hilda and Bianca. They say he's easily irritated, but he's determined. Haha, I wonder if he's met Ethan and Barry.

**AsDePiqueShipping – Mark x Hugh**

Nope, have not met Hugh either. Bianca says he a good kid, but hasn't talked to him much, so I don't know much about him.

**BigBoyShipping – Mark x Rui (Card GB2)**

I saw getting paired with the GR members coming. So I'm gonna say no to all of them in advance…

**CardShipping – Mark x Mint**

Mint is my best friend. We have a good relationship, but…I think I really like her. She's cute and bubbly and smart and sweet… I wonder if I should try asking her out?

**ChallengeHallShipping – Mark x Brendan**

I don't know Brendan all too well. He's normally pretty busy with helping his dad out, and I've only talked to him once.

Still not sure if that was a hat he was wearing or his hair. I'll have to ask Wally or May next time.

**CloverToMyHeartShipping – Mark x Rosa**

You guys keep pairing me with people I've never met, so I don't know what to…huh? A picture? Is that Sailor Moon?

**DarkMetalEnergyShipping – Mark x Bisharp**

…A Pokémon? Creative name, though.

**DeckShipping – Mark x Rod**

No way! He's pretty cool, though.

**DiamondCloverShipping – Mark x Leaf**

Leaf is really sweet. I think she likes Red. Or Green. I can't really tell.

**DiamondHeartShipping – Mark x Lucas**

Lucas is a really chill dude. Not like Barry, all hyperactive and can't sit still, lol.

Why do you guys keep pairing me with guys? Where are all the girls?

**DuelShipping – Mark x Ronald**

Haha, no! I thought Ronald was a jerk at first, but we're really good friends now.

**EnergySearchShipping – Mark x Nikki**

Nikki's a really kind girl. She's the Club Master I'm closest to, but we're not dating.

**FirstProtagonistsShipping – Mark x Red (game)**

First protagonists, huh? Red's pretty cool. Really quiet, though. I think Leaf and Green are the only ones that can actually get him to talk.

**FlushShipping – Mark x Barry**

Haha, what a hyper kid. We can barely hold a conversation because he's always running off, but Lucas says he's pretty cool. Once you get him to calm down.

**FullHealShipping – Mark x Wally**

Ahh, I see what you did there on the name. Guys, I wouldn't date any of the boys, so I guess I'll just have to rate them on friendship levels.

In which Wally would be pretty high up because he's a sweet kid.

**FullHouseShipping – Mark x Green (game)**

My gosh, you guys and these card related names.

Um, Green's okay. He's kinda one of those guys who thinks he's really cool and all the girls fawn over, so I dunno… I guess I just wish I was a little cooler, haha.

**GospelOfMarkShipping – Mark x Arceus**

…Seriously? This made me almost spit out my drink.

**HardHatShipping – Mark x Catherine (Card GB2)**

GR member, so no. But man, her deck was a pain in the ass to beat. I could stand some of the changed rules, but 10 plus damage for every Electric-type Pokémon? No, that was cheap.

**HotnessShipping – Mark x Courtney (Card GB)**

Courtney reminds me of Kris, but more…fiery, I guess you could say, haha. Get it, cause she has a Moltres deck? I think she has some kind of crush on Rod, I dunno.

**HydrationShipping – Mark x Amy (Card GB)**

Amy's much older than me, so that's a no. But she's really nice, though. Her and Mint get along really well.

**InheritanceShipping – Mark, Ronald x Rod**

Oh my gosh, what is this. Well, I guess threesome pairs happen, but _Ronald and Rod_? No, no, no, no. *Shakes head frantically*

**KlondikeShipping – Mark x Silver (game)**

Silver's difficult to talk to. Kris says that he's very to himself. So I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know him.

**LightScreenShipping – Mark x Dawn**

Dawn's really cute. I think she needs to learn to wear more clothes, though. I mean, it's cold in Sinnoh! Doesn't she get sick?

She's really close with both Lucas and Barry, and it's hard to tell which one she likes more. Because I'm pretty sure she likes at least _one _of them.

**PeppaShipping – Mark x Bianca (BW)**

Bianca's a sweet girl, but she's not my type. She's pretty ditzy, haha. She's a lot like…

Oh. Maybe her and Barry are related?

**PrizeShipping – Mark, Mint x Ronald**

Okay, we're all really good friends, but we're not going to have a threesome with one another.

**RedBandanaShipping – Mark x May**

I'm pretty cool with May. She really likes food, so every time I see her, she's always eating something, haha.

I think her and Wally are really close.

**SkyridgeShipping – Mark x Lyra**

Okay, when I first met Lyra, I was really confused because she was wearing Kris' clothes and she looked just like her and I panicked. But then I realized her and Kris were pulling a prank on me. Haha, very funny.

But Lyra is really bubbly, and I like that. She has a really huge crush on Silver, from what Kris tells me.

**StrikesBackShipping – Mark x Hilda**

Hilda's really fun to talk to. She's a very cheery but confident girl, and she's always smiling. I actually did try to ask her out once but she said that she wants to focus on her training, which was okay with me.

She already has so many boys to choose from anyway, haha.

**SuperEnergyRemovalShipping – Mark x Mami**

Nope! Another GR member. Even though, I have to admit most of the GR members do seem like really nice people. If they didn't advocate stealing of others cards, I'm sure a lot of us could be friends.

**SwimmingAnyone?Shipping – Mark x Kanoko**

Still a GR member. I hate to admit this, but the girls _were _kinda cute.

**UnsungHeroesShipping – Mark x Nate**

Haven't met Nate. Hard to have an opinion on him, haha.

**Final Thoughts**

Wait, that was it? Oh, well okay then. That was fun!

…I should go find Mint.

* * *

**I actually found a very well translated English of Pokémon Trading Card GB2 and it's awesome! I get to play as Mint! :D**

**The weird thing though is that the bad guys, Team GR, are all, like really nice people…**

**Also! I have a Pokémon Tumblr! And a regular one, but I'm sure you guys could care less about that one. Check the top of my profile for details!**

**And I named a few more Ships, mostly for PokéSpe characters since I plan on writing a one-shot Shipping story pairing each Pokédex Holder together. Check that out, too! :D**

**~Midori**

**P.S. I just realized that Mark doesn't have a Shipping with Ethan... O.o**


	35. FennelShipping

**Okay, so…I've been progressively typing out random stories in my head in the hopes to get out of my writer's block, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Also, I did delete the list chapter, but I will keep the requests posted each chapter. **

**Males: Ice, Ben, Drew, James, Grimsley, Hilbert, Zero, Roark, Hugh, Steven, Flint (Sinnoh), Ghetsis, Reggie, Butch, Saturn, Chili, Cress, Nate, Morty, Lt. Surge, Lance, Cheren, Prof. Oak, Lunick, Kellyn, Harley, Tracey, Marlon, Burgh, Drayden, Luke, Falkner, Brawly, Marshal, Crasher Wake, Sir Aaron, Koga, Stephan, Giovanni, Charon, Wally, Archer, Santa Claus, Nando, Colress, Proton, Petrel, Conway, Green, Pearl, Pryce, Diamond**

**Females: Iris, Rosa, Burgundy, Roxie, White, May, Prof. Juniper, Solana, Hilda, Ursula, Kris, Crystal, Candice, Mars, Flannery, Elesa, Clair, Caitlin, Caroline, Sabrina, Fantina, Gardenia, Zoey, Ariana, Liza, Whitney, Casey, Platinum, Greta**

**Pokémon: Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arceus, Ash's Snivy, Iris's Emolga**

* * *

**FennelShipping**

Oh, hello there~! I didn't see you walk in! Are you here to ask me to experiment on your dreams? No? What's this? A list of people I've been romantically paired with? Well, I guess I'll give this a look at, but you have to promise me you'll let me check out your dreams!

**BauxiteShipping – Fennel x Clay**

Clay? Oh, no, no, no. I don't have an interest in him, but he is a nice guy underneath that scowl!

**BrazilShipping – Fennel x Brycen**

I've seen Brycen in PokéStar Studios. His movies are fantastic! He's so fascinating to watch on screen! Same with Sabrina.

**DarkDreamShipping - Fennel x Ghetsis**

Oh… No way! He's such an evil man! I could never.

**DreamCuisineShipping – Fennel x Cilan**

Oh, Cilan and his brothers are so cute! I go to their restaurant every Sunday for their Sundae Special! Cilan's normally the one that serves me. He's such a charmer!

**DreamFighterShipping – Fennel x Marshal**

I've actually never met Marshal. But the Elite Four intimidate me for some reason… Maybe it's more Grimsley and Caitlin than anything.

**DreamLabcoatShipping – Fennel x Professor Burnet**

Professor Brunet and I work together on the Dream World project, and we're really great friends just like Aurea and I are.

**DreamlandShipping – Fennel x Munna**

Haha, I can't date a Pokémon! I do love my Munna, though!

**DreamPopShipping – Fennel x Roxie**

Roxie can be pretty obnoxious. I mean, she's a good kid, just…

I wonder if her dreams would just consist of jammin' all the time?

**DreamstateShipping – Fennel x Caitlin**

Caitlin sleeps a lot, so I'm pretty sure she has a lot of dreams. She's also pretty laid back, but her demeanor frightens me. I'm not really sure what it is…

Maybe _she _suffers from nightmares? I wonder…

**DreamyHairShipping – Fennel x Colress**

Colress? He'sstopped by my lab one time to ask me about research… He's pretty handsome, but very mysterious. He just kinda left my lab and I haven't seen him since.

**FollowingShipping – Fennel x Cheren**

Cheren's a pretty ambitious kid. He seems like the type that would be much too busy for a girlfriend.

Aurea tells me that Bianca seems interested in him.

**HaunterShipping – Fennel x Shauntal**

I actually hang out with Shauntal from time to time. Her novels are so great!

…Maybe a little on the dirty side, but we don't have to talk about that!

**HerbalTeaShipping – Fennel x Cress**

Cress is also a delight. He's so cool and collected.

**InceptionShipping – Fennel x Emmet**

Emmet's the Subway Master that always smiles, right? I always seem to forget which one is which… I've never actually met either of the brothers, though.

**LeReveShipping – Fennel x Burgh**

I love visiting Burgh's museum in Castelia! His artwork is so amazing. He's a nice person, but I don't really know if he's interested in relationships. He seems to be in love with his art!

**MoemoeShipping – Fennel x Jessie**

That girl from Team Rocket? No way!

…Moemoe?

**OneironautShipping – Fennel x Black**

Haha, I'd really love to tap into Black's dreams! He's so ambitious and his Munna always has to eat his dreams so he can focus on the task at hand!

Ahh, I'm getting so excited just thinking about it! I should give him a call.

**PaprikaShipping – Fennel x Chili**

Chili is the hyper brother, but he's still really nice.

Haha, I just adore all of the Striaton Brothers~!

**QuestionableDreamsShipping – Fennel x Conway**

Who's Conway? And why would his dreams be questionable?

**RechercherShipping – Fennel x Amanita**

Amanita's just a little girl! I can't be in a relationship with her, silly! She is a very sweet girl, though, and a great assistant!

**ScientificShipping – Fennel x Professor Juniper**

Aurea is my best friend! We hang out all the time and she's such a great person!

Romantically? U-um, I don't know… How does she feel about me?

**SenninShipping – Fennel x Alder**

No, haha. Alder's really great and all, but I couldn't see myself in a relationship with him.

**SexyResultsShipping – Fennel, Professor Juniper x Colress**

…Oh boy…

**TrollTrapShipping – Fennel x Stunfisk (Cilan's)**

Um…?

**UnbearableShipping – Fennel x Bianca (BW)**

She's a very flighty girl…she kinda reminds me of myself in my younger days. I wonder if she's got big dreams?

…Unbearable?

**WetDreamShipping – Fennel x Will**

I'm not sure who Will is…but that Shipping name is troubling…

**WildernessShipping – Fennel x Iris**

She's really adorable and aspires to be a Dragon Master! Her dreams must be plentiful.

**WorldSoWrongShipping – Fennel x N**

That poor boy… I wonder if he suffers from nightmares?

**YumeShipping – Fennel x Ash**

Ash is much too young for me. But he's very ambitious! I would really love to check out his dreams!

**Final Thoughts**

Well, that was fun! I'm not really too interested in relationships, though; I've got enough to handle with my dream research.

Which, by the way, you promised I could examine your—wait! Where are you going? Come back!

* * *

**Fennel's pretty flighty, right?**

**Ah, so many requests. I've got a lot to catch up on, huh?**

**~Midori**


End file.
